Poetry of a Scientist
by Zero-Error-100
Summary: Alvis Kagaku is a genius when it comes to science, known as The Mysterious Scientist of Kuoh. Only his Father can surpass him in science but in this world of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, that will not matter in this type of world as he learns nothing can be solved with mere equations and his creations... well maybe they can with the latter, or not. [Issei Replacement story]
1. Chronicles

**Poetry of a Scientist**

 **Disclaimer - Don't own High School DxD**

 **Chapter 1 - Chronicles**

It was a bright and wonderfully day in the town of Kuoh; The flowers were blooming due to the sunny weather, the birds were singing happily in their nests and couples, elderly couples and parents were enjoying themselves at the parks and other recreational facilities. Children were with their friends, laughing and playing various games while teenagers were out shopping or sitting down talking among themselves. Yes, it seemed like the perfect day to go outside, have fun and to take in the wonderfully taste of fresh air and enjoy life.

Though for some people and for one person that hadn't the time to enjoy life to its fullest.

For this young man, it was going home after a long day at school, getting out of his uniform and putting on his lab coat, black turtleneck, and black dressed pants, rush down to his lab and start inventing or experimenting various things.

Who is he? This young gent is Alvis Kagaku or as he has called at school; The Mysterious Scientist of Kuoh.

He was tall, standing at six feet and five inches (Why are scientists so tall?) and his silver hair reached down to his end of his neck and his skin was mostly pale due to the lack of going outside but you could see there was a tanned touch to his skin, surprisingly. His eyes were dark blue and due to his silver hair, his eyes stood out the most and the face that held those eyes was hidden mischief. And for being a scientist he had an uncharacteristically muscular body not overly muscular just enough to know that he works out regularly and that he did not genetically reform his body as that would be quite painful.

His lab was basic as one could get, he had two desks where he kept his equipment and many of his inventions (mostly unfinished) and experiments, while another table is where he kept his laptop and blueprints of his many ideas most of them being game related, he had a book shelf that held all his favourite scientific novels and his own written books on his ideas and their success or failure. What stood out the most was a secure vault door at the further side of the lab, one might wonder why someone would need such high classed security system in a basic lab. Alvis had created that door himself and used a hand-print system so that the door would only respond to him or his father.

But behind that secured door showed the secrets to what Alvis is capable of.

Alvis wasn't insane or anything related to mental health, he enjoyed creating and building to the point one might believe he is an engineer than a scientist. No, he indeed is a scientist. What he enjoyed the most was trying to replicate devices from games and for the most part, he succeeds in doing that, now he couldn't make anything like Mega-man that was still out of his reach as creating an AI and having to deal with Isaac Asimov's three laws of robotics, which was a huge pain in the ass for Alvis.

He had his own originally creations and they worked brilliantly. Well, as brilliant as he could get them to work in today's society, the only set back was powering the bloody things. Even with that drawback, he had a success in robotics.

Sitting down on his chair he tapped his finger on the table. "Perhaps if I re-arraign the circuit board…" Alvis mumbled in thought.

The scientist was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the person leaning up against a desk smiling at him. "All right, Alvis. How are you?" The person asked with a smile.

Alvis whipped his head around and smiled in surprise at the person. "Dad! When did you get back to Kuoh?" Alvis asked as he turned around to face his father.

"Just now." His father shrugged. "I've seen you've been busy." His father lifted up his blueprints and notes showing that he had been reviewing his work.

His Father, Ivo Kagaku was the man that drilled science into Alvis, he was tall man standing at six feet and seven inches and his black hair was straight reaching down past his neck and had more tanned skin than his son, his eyes were dark blue and the face that held those eyes was hidden deadliness (In Alvis' words).

He thought him the many things about science and its mysteries from a young age. Ivo was never a man to settle down in the one place for too long so he was mostly away on trips to Europe and America and if Alvis was correct his father just got back from Russia, if he remembered correctly. It was conceivable that his father would leave again soon.

To where? Only Ivo knew.

"Looks like your robotic research has been going well." Ivo pushed himself off the table and started walking over to his son. "I made the right choice leaving you in charge." He smiled as Alvis chuckled lightly scratching the back of his neck.

"Your research notes really helped," Alvis admitted to using his father's notes for assistance as Ivo walked up beside him and looked down at the small robot on the table. It was more of figurine with a lot of wiring and coding within it, despite the size of the robot it took Alvis months to build it.

Ivo leaned down and smirked at the small robot and looked towards Alvis. "So, you can activate it now then?" He asked with his eyes noticeable narrowing and not in a bad way. Ivo was narrowing his eyes to scan to understand what his son was going to say, Alvis always had something stuck in his gears when it came to activating anything robotic of his own design, that might be entirely his fault as one of his own robotic creations blew up with Alvis in the lab when he was younger.

Sacred the boy shitless for months.

But he had grown out of it, it was the only hesitation that held him back.

"Well, anyone can activate it." The young scientist gestured to the power button on the head, a very small button. "The only problem is powering it… and sorta controlling it." He stated as he pressed the button.

At first, nothing happened and the tension was high, they sighed in relief as the robot shuffled along the desk but not before it fell and steam started to arise from it.

"Well, it's a start I suppose." Ivo chuckled as he brushed away the rising steam. "Oh! Cheer up kiddo, it happens to the best of us." He slapped Alvis on the back and ruffled his hair. Alvis looked to his father and smiled knowing that he'd be there to help him.

"Well, I have to deliver items to the Academy." As Ivo was walking to the stairs he stopped and looked back to Alvis and sighed. "Alvis, you're spending too much time in the lab either that or rummaging for scrap or junk in the scrap yard, it ain't healthy for a kid your age. That's why you're always looking so pasty; you should get out, get some fresh air once and a while. Anyways, I'm off." Ivo waved his son goodbye as he walked up the stairs.

The young scientist blinked as his father vanished from sight, sighing he leaned back in his chair making a creek sound to echo from it. Though it was hypocritical for his father to say get out of the lab when he himself kept Alvis in the lab all the time when the boy showed talent in science. Swinging around on his chair snatching a pencil and slithered paper across his desk to stop in front of him.

"I'll get this done quickly." He muttered as he started writing and for the next three days, he would be stuck in his lab to figure out what went wrong with his small robot.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

"oh…. fantastic…" Alvis slurred out as he slowly rose his head out of the heap of papers he slept on, his body slowing coming out of rest as he looked around, his lab was a mess; crumpled and torn pieces of paper surrounding his workstation and wires dangling off the side of his table.

"So much for going outside…" He would have slammed his head off his desk and went back to sleep. Alvis slowly stood up and stretched and cracked his knuckles to remove the stiffness from his body, he carefully walked up the stairs to the bathroom, his vision blurry as he opened the door and went to the sink, Turing on the faucet he splashed water on his face to knock away the sleep in his system.

After brushing his teeth and cleansing himself he started walking towards his room. Honestly, he didn't know why he spent three whole days in his lab it was bit extreme and had to be one of the worst experiences he had in that lab as getting shocked by wires isn't a fun experience. When it came to re-evaluating his work, it was only going to be a few hours from on now, not _three days_. But it wasn't in vain as he figured out what was wrong with his creation so there was a benefit but to the cost of three whole days.

Entering his room, Alvis sighed and rubbed his eyes _'Well I'm not dead, that's important.'_ He mentally chuckled to himself. As he was gathering his things for school he was in thought; he never knew to a degree how he got the nickname 'The Mysterious Scientist of Kuoh.' People at his school started calling him that when they saw how brilliant he was at science and when he was walking down the school halls or across the school yard they would be talking about him or whispering his name when he was walking by and when they thought he wasn't listening.

Sure, he enjoyed the art of Science as he had an interest in it from a young age and his father only helped him in further developing his talent. But he wasn't entirely sure what that had to do with the anything, he was still lacking in other subjects one of which being maths, surprisingly. He never fully understood the label he got, he understood the scientist part but the Mysterious part? He had no clue on that one.

Pulling his school uniform out of the closet he decided to dismiss these thoughts to a vault in his head, for now, as he took off his lab related clothing. His school uniform consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights that he left open revealing his black and white stripped turtleneck to go with the uniform, matching black pants and instead of the brown dress shoes (He really disliked the colour brown) he wore navy blue sneakers.

Another thing to know about Alvis was that his mother died when he was younger, she was coming home from a trip she was on and on the way back she died in a train accident. That left Alvis and Ivo devastated for months at the loss of a mother and a loving wife. He wasn't one of those characters from an Anime who get all rebellious or emotionless when one of their parents die, no he wasn't a cliché. While he did smother himself in his work for a period of time he pulled out of it and he and Ivo faced it together.

But to this day, Alvis did miss his mother very much.

Anyways, Kuoh Academy; apparently, the school used to be an all-girls school before it co-ed some time ago. He was a Second Year at the Academy, how old is he? Well, Alvis turned seventeen two months ago, that's beside the point! Since the school was an all-girls school there was a greater number of girls than boys….

….and sadly, most of the boys being massive prevents.

It baffled Alvis how they managed to get into the school if all they wanted to do was invade a woman's privacy, peeping on the girls and try to flick up their skirts all day, but even science couldn't solve it, either because it was one of the great mysteries of life or it was so idiotic that it couldn't be solved and Alvis was leaning on the latter.

As he locked the door to his house he seriously wondered why the Student Council wasn't taking this more earnestly but he knew and _experienced_ how the Student Council President thinks and most of the students feared her more than any teacher. Her punishments knew no bounds and Alvis experienced one of them, that's unfortunate.

After his walk to the Academy he stopped outside the school gate taking a deep breath in _'I wonder if I should C.L.A.S.S for science again….'_ Alvis hummed as he tapped his chin as if this was a very serious decision, oh! C.L.A.S.S stands for 'Come Late and Start Sleeping.' Yes, Alvis had his little own codenames for school. It wasn't entirely his fault for finding science class boring, Ivo drilled everything into his head! He knew everything to do with science, it wasn't even funny.

Shrugging it away Alvis walked through the gate his dark blue eyes looked around the school yard with a completely relaxed and chill expression on his face; once again he heard people talking about him, he got used to it after a while and it didn't even irritate him. It was simply students socialising and gossiping not that hard to block out and Alvis really didn't care, it's the matter if you want to care or not that people are talking about you.

"Ah! His arrived, The Mysterious Scientist of Kuoh!"

"I guess I understand why people call him that…. But what's Mysterious about him?"

"Right? I hear his quite the vexatious student when it comes to science class!"

"His hair! It's so shiny and silver it makes him look more adorable!"

"His hair also makes his eyes stand out, I could get lost in them."

"It's like he makes his skin pale on purpose, it just shines with his hair and eyes!"

It was responses like these that made Alvis wonder why he left his lab in the first place. Only one of them had a fact about him, he was quite the troublemaker when it came to science class, that class was always filled with bad puns or just trying to get a rise out of the teacher.

Wait! What the hell did one of them just call him? Adorable, he's sure some girls would disagree with that statement.

Alvis shook his head as he puffed out air _'The wonders of this school and its students….'_ He smiled as he walked towards the main entrance. What was his first class again….? a right science and it looked like he would be a few minutes late, purposely.

Three minutes after the bell rang, Alvis decided to make his entrance to his science class. Opening the door to the classroom and remaining calm and chill as ever as he entered.

"Kagaku, your late! AGAIN!" The first thing Alvis was greeted by was a yelling from his teacher, Alvis wondered how that man's voice wasn't gone yet. "Do you have a reason?"

"Yes." Alvis slowly started to grin, not a good sign.

A short silence fell upon the room.

"Well! What's the reason?!" The teacher demanded, yelling as he did. In case it wasn't obvious enough, Alvis wasn't his favorite student.

"I heard oxygen went on a date with potassium and I wanted to see if it went _OK_ ," Alvis answered with a wide grin on his face.

This made the teacher's face blew up red with rage and his eye to twitched. "That's not a reason! You little smartass."

"You asked for a reason, you didn't specify TO not include jokes." Alvis back answered with his grin growing wider.

"Why does he always act this way during science?"

"It's bad enough that he tells puns, but now he's disrupting the class."

"It's interesting to see him rebellious like this though."

The students in the class groaned at Alvis' reply. This happens every day when they have science, granted some days aren't that bad, it was amusing at first but now the puns are just bad but oddly, it still made some people smile.

Well, Alvis got this kind of playful attitude from his mother, while his father was mostly serious his mother was a playful person and she was a joke making master and it was only natural that it would be passed down onto Alvis. His mother could do anything to make someone laugh, it was amazing and Alvis wanted to impress with his own joke making abilities and this resulted in success of making jokes.

The teacher banged on the white board with a clenched fist, his face as furious as a bull. "Alright you little smartass, take a seat! I can't be dealing with you."

Alvis shrugged and walked to the back of the classroom as soon as he took his seat, he folded his arms on the desk and rested his head there, he wanted to get some missed sleep in before the school day continued.

He didn't really care for the teaching of science within the school for obvious reasons. He wasn't trying to make himself sound better than anyone else, but he _knew_ he was better that anyone in this school when it came to science as far as he knew, his father could only beat him in science and that wasn't him being arrogant or overconfident, he wouldn't care if someone came in and beat him science, that only meant he had to try harder.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Rias Gremory, well known in Kuoh Academy as one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, with her best friend Akeno Himejima being the other. Was quietly eating her lunch on one of the benches in the school yard, she heard the Second-Year science teacher yelling again, she wondered what had got on his nerves

Rias was a beautiful and attractive young woman with a buxom figure, blue-green eyes and white skin. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She is wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform as standard, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

As she nibbled on her food she scanned around the yard trying to lock on to a particular person that had tugged on her interest recently.

Alvis Kagaku.

She heard students talking about him and tell tales and she decided to ask Akeno about the boy and discovered that he is known around the school as 'The Mysterious Scientist of Kouh' which both Rias and Akeno found the nickname to be funny and adorable, well adorable in the scientific kind of way.

Wait, is there a scientific adorable kind of way?

Rias had to meet this individual as she had not seen him in person before and was hoping to find him during the lunch break. Finishing her lunch, she stood up and went on a search for the scientist.

She started her search in the school's science lab as some students said that he was in there finishing off his project when she looked there he wasn't there. She had searched the whole campus and couldn't find him anywhere, it was if he just vanished, real mysterious. It took her the most of the break to find him and of course, she sighed, checking the last place which was blatantly the obvious choice to look first. He was lying under a tree behind the school's main buildings.

Rias shook her head for not checking this place first. As she walked towards him and saw that one of the rumours of him were true, he really did look mysterious; Silver hair reaching down to the end of his neck, dark blue eyes that glowed with interest and curiosity and she could tell that he was noticeably taller than her and he was handsome just like Yuuto Kiba, the Prince of Kuoh Academy.

As she got closer to the scientist she could see that he was occupied with reading some type of book, it was definitely a novel judging by how thick the book was and she had to commend him on finding such a good place to read a novel, right under the shade of trees and the lack of noise from the students was quite refreshing.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep before confronting him, when she opened her eyes he was gone! Rias was certainly baffled she had no clue where he went. Mysterious indeed.

"Hello there." Alvis calmly said.

Rias turned around to see him leaning up against another tree _'He's quick!'_ seeing that she was stuck in her baffled moment, she quickly composed herself. "Hello."

Alvis walked over to her and narrowed his eyes, wondering why one of the Two Great Ladies was doing here. He walked by Rias and looked her dead on. "How unusual…" He stated as he tilted his head to the side. "It's quite rare to see some of your calibre in this part of the school."

True to fact, this was a place none was supposed to be and Alvis took advantage of it and he didn't expect Rias Gremory to come over here, this was a rare occasion and Alvis wondered what she was doing.

Rias gave him an odd look and he gave a light chuckle. "I suppose you are wondering why I am here, then in that case." He put his right hand on his left shoulder. "Then permit me to introduce myself." He gave a small bow.

"My name is Alvis Kagaku."

Before Rias could introduce herself, Alvis simply stole them from her mouth. "It's Rias Gremory? Isn't it." The girl nodded and Alvis tilted his head to the side with a smile.

"I guess my reputation proceeds me." Rias chuckled, the young scientist was already interesting to her.

Alvis nodded his head knowing what that's like. "Rias Gremory, one of The Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, the girl with the crimson-red hair." Alvis shrugged as this was common information in the school and smiled towards her. "The girl every boy wants to date and every girl inspires to be like. Your _quite_ famous amongst all students." Alvis finished with a smile, honestly, there wasn't anyone in this school that didn't know Rias or Akeno or any titled person in the school for that matter.

"Anyways, am I in some sort of trouble for being back here or is it what I did to make my teacher blow a gasket?" Alvis asked and began to wonder what punishment he would receive.

' _He did that? Surprising.'_ Rias decided to dismiss that for now. "No, nothing along those lines, I only came here to talk to you." She smiled.

Alvis rose an eyebrow and wondered what Rias Gremory would want to talk to him about as it wasn't every day someone like Rias would come up to you and say 'Hey there friend, what fires your furnace?' I mean, people can talk about him all they want but at the end of the day, he's still a scientist and nothing more.

"Really, what about?" He was just a mere individual that was interested in science and inventing machines… and also happened to work out on a regular basis as his father would scold him for not taking care of his health.

Rias smiled and crossed her arms under her large bust. "I want to ask-"

It would seem fate had different plans as the school bell rang signalling that the students should be getting back to class. And Alvis didn't want to be late to this class, it was geography and he had the best teacher for it!

"I do apologize Rias, but that is my cue for me to return to class." Walking away from the girl, he gave her a small wave as he left.

Rias clicked her tongue in annoyance. _'Damn it…. oh well it doesn't have to be today there are other days and another chance.'_ She had confirmed one of her suspicions, the moment they locked eyes for a split second she could sense it.

He had a Sacred Gear.

And that could get him into trouble with some very bad folk.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Alvis arrived a bit early to class than needed but that gave him time to put in a power nap before the rest of his class entered the room. While his head rested on his arms, he wondered what Gremory wanted, she had to come to him with some type of reason behind it as it wouldn't make sense otherwise to speak to him. He wasn't a fool, she was the most popular girl in this school there was some type of motive behind her action.

Lifting himself off the desk and resting his elbows down on the table and rested his chin on his knuckles, showing that he was deep in thought. _'The only motive would be getting me to join the Occult Research Club, it's the only club people give two damns about joining, and it has the other titled people in school in it as well…. Interesting, but what would be the benefit of me joining?'_

"Great display upon entering science class…." A voice walking down to Alvis held a huge amount of sarcasm.

"Well, what did you expect from him?" Another voice said as they came close to Alvis, but this one held more teasing and mischief than the latter.

Alvis sighed knowing who these two were, looking up he saw two students one male the other female. The first one was Genshirou Saji a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up.

"You know Alvis, if you keep that up the Student Council President is going to give you a worse punishment." Saji deadpanned as he stared Alvis right in the eye, making sure that he got his point across to his silver haired friend.

The other person was Aika Kiryuu, a young girl with brown hair that she had tied into two twin braids that went past her shoulders, yellow eyes and over them she wore pink rounded glasses. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit with the black sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset.

"I expected nothing less! You really made him blow an artery that time and late as always and have puns to cover you up." Aika smiled fixing her glasses.

Either that was a compliment or that was teasing, both boys didn't know. "My day wouldn't be completed without you two, sup?" The scientist grinned as he leaned back on his chair and hooked an arm around the back of it.

"You know what's 'sup' Alvis if you keep acting that way you're going to get into massive amounts of trouble!" Saji was irritated at Alvis' chill and laid-back attituded, he needed to start taking things a lot more seriously. Every day he comes into science class and always puts the teacher in a bad mood and he for one was sick of it.

"I for one will no longer stand it!" He proclaimed. "For you see, I have been accepted into the Student Council and I have to report any inappropriate behavior to the Student Council President!"

' _So, he finally got into the Student Council?'_ Alvis mentally chuckled to himself, that sounded like Saji alright to him. "Congratulations," the young scientist applauded. "But your shirt is on inside out, not a good impression."

"Huh?" Saji looked down at his shirt and to his horror, it was on inside out! "Why didn't you say something earlier!" He was completely embarrassed by how he let something like this slip-up and quickly ran out of the classroom towards the bathroom.

"Karma if you ask me." Aika hummed in amusement as she turned to face Alvis. "So, how is the Mysterious Scientist doing today? I heard that you were talking with Rias Gremory behind the school, what did she want hmm? Was there any touching? Any feeling~?" A smile of mischievous on her face as she adjusted her glasses.

Ah yes, even though there were male perverts, there was some female ones too and Aika was one of them and to Alvis, she seemed to have her head in the gutter twenty-four seven. "To answer your questions; no, she didn't get the time as the bell rang and no to the latter as well." Honestly, he just wanted to stick soap into her head and clean it.

At his answer, Aika pouted in disappointment. "Aww, really? I was hoping I could get good information, that soo juicy information."

Alvis saw the look on her face and he couldn't help but grin wider in delectation. "Better luck next time pervert."

"Shut-in."

"Creep."

"Science freak."

"Want to settle it in Smash? One vs one?" Alvis challenged

"You're on!" Aika agreed with a confident smirk on her face

"Ahem!" it was then the two realize that everyone had arrived in the class including the teacher and they were all looking at them whacking each other with insults.

The teacher was giving them a stern look, not a trace of irritation on his face. "If you two children are done mindless bickering can you please stay quiet and do some work."

After that Alvis sprung back into a normal sitting almost hitting Aika in the process not wanting to get into trouble again and thus gave his teacher an apologetic look "Sorry sir, won't happen again."

Aiki followed his example and gave her own apologetic look. "Sorry, sir…"

When the teacher turned around after accepting their apology to write on the board, the two students gave each other one more glare, sparks clashing as they met eye to eye before the lesson began, this wasn't over and it was far from finished.

Alvis rose a brow when he saw Saji walk into class with a downcast expression. _'That's the look of a defeated man.'_ The scientist wondered what happened to him. People must have noticed that his shirt was on inside out.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

 _ **"And the winner is…. Shulk!"**_ An announcer shouted, declaring the victor. Making Alvis smile in victory

Alvis leaned with his elbows against the railing of a bridge that overlooked the motorway. It had a perfect view of the sunset in the distance, the sky was painted with reddish-orange that covered the horizon, making it beautiful scene to gaze at. Though the boy was more occupied on playing his 3DS, rather than staring at nature's beauty. He had already acknowledged the scene before whipping out the device. He was a Nintendo fan and that was plain and simple and especially a Super Smash Brothers fan.

"And she called Shulk bad." He deviously chuckled with a smile. "Little did Aiki know, Shulk's my boy. Better luck next time Aiki." He could almost hear the girl still stomping away from the bridge.

"E-Excuse me!"

Alvis snapped out of his winning moment at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, as he gently slipped his 3DS into his pocket.

"Eh?"

He turned to the source only to face a girl who addressed him, an attractive woman perhaps around the same age as him. She possessed long dark hair, almost a midnight colour. He was never one to look at girls too much, but that was not to say he didn't find her attractive and beautiful, she had curves and flawless skin that would make any model jealous. He had to admit, though, Rias was more beautiful than this girl.

" _Strange…. I haven't seen her around Kuoh before; her uniform is different too. She must be from a different school around town. She's quite gorgeous as well.'_ Alvis leaned back further on the railing wondering what this girl wanted.

The girl twirled her fingers and blushed nervously. "Uh… are you Alvis Kagaku."

Alvis raised and shook his hand. "Just call me Alvis."

The girl smiled and happily nodded. "Right, Alvis." She then bowed politely "I'm Yuuma, Yumma Amano."

"There's no need to bow." He chuckled lightly at the girl's actions. There was a brief pause before Alvis decided to speak again. "So, is there something you need or...?"

Alvis watched as Yummas eyes went wide for a second as she seemed to remember why she was here before blushing up a storm in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, it's just the I've been watching you for a week now on your way home…"

' _Not suspicious or creepy at all….'_

"… and you seem like a nice person." She twirled her fingers faster as she burnt a fixed gaze upon the ground. She took a deep breath to work up her courage, before looking at Alvis with purple eyes with determination displayed in them with a serious expression on her face. "I-I'd like you to be my boyfriend!" She exclaimed with all the determination she could muster.

There was a silent pause on both ends, only the traffic under the bridge could be heard as the two stood in silence, that was until Alvis finally broke it.

"Huh?" Tilting his head to the side if Ivo was here, he would have accepted the offer from the girl so that Alvis would have an excuse to get out of the lab. But alas, Ivo wasn't here and that was a benefit for Alvis.

"Naturally…. Well, I'm off" Pushing himself off the railing, waving adios, he started walking away.

"W-what! Wait!" Running up to him and stopping in front of him, Yuuma looked with pleading eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

Alvis sighed, he may as well let her down easily. "Yuuma, it's not that you did something out of the norm, it's the fact that we just met a couple of minutes ago, just because you've been watching me the past week and managed to work up a confession and on such a beautiful evening too doesn't mean I'm going to fall for you and bubble out yes. Don't put me in the wrong girl, your beautiful and I'm sure any boy would be lucky to have you, but I need to know you first before I can accept you as my girlfriend, I simply can't do that since we just met and also…"

Alvis gave the girl a light flick on the forehead. "...It's common sense."

Yuuma put a hand to where Alvis had flicked, to say the girl was shocked would be putting it lightly, she did not expect an informed and detailed to why he wouldn't go out with her. From what she heard which is very little about the boy he was supposed to be a shut-in of some sorts and he only left his home for school or anything else important.

She couldn't do anything or say anything she wasn't prepared for this, not one bit.

Seeing the look on her face Alvis started to feel bad for the girl, he did not want to make her cry; making a girl cry would make him feel like the asshole for making a girl cry and especially when Yuuma had prepared her confession on such a beautiful evening. OH GOD, THE GUILT IS SETTLING IN!

Scratching the back of his head deciding he might as well give her a chance, Ivo would more or less kick him out of his lab after finding out he was in there for three days, plus he wasn't the one to deny a new friend, he has been lacking in that department, Saji was cool and Aiki he wasn't too sure, science hasn't come back on that one.

"Look, how about this; I won't be your boyfriend but I don't mind going on a date with you. Well…. It won't be a date, more of a get-together."

Yuuma looked at him with stars in her eyes. "You mean it!"

Alvis shook his head and smiled. "Why not?"

She smiled with a blush, stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you!" She dug down into her bag and took out a piece of paper and gave it to him. "That's my number, call me ok?" Before he could mutter a word, she ran off down the other side of the bridge.

Alvis scratched the cheek she had kissed and scanned the piece of paper in the other hand and looked back in the direction the girl had run off. "Hmm, wonder what Dad will think…."

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

"I should really maintain these…"

Alvis sat hunched over a workbench, hands busy reassembling the Medi-Gun, from game Team Fortress 2. Made from lightweight carbon plating and high-speed steel and its icon black tap, the black rubber tube connected to the box, which is where most of the magic happened. Now you might think something like this would be impossible to create? Not for Alvis and Ivo, creating the shape and design was simple to them but the wiring was dodgy at first (several fires occurred.) before they got it down. Now, I won't bore you with the amount of detail on how they got it to work, but it had to do with Biology and nanotechnology, even though both Ivo and Alvis have successes in robotics, they had little to work with when it came to nanotechnology.

But, inside of the box was where nanotechnology took place, they programmed the atom sized devices to speed up the healing process of the human body. The devices attach to red blood cells which help create collagen, which are tough, white fibers that form the foundation for new tissue and they speed up the production, thus allowing the healing process to be boosted. But something like Uber-Charge? By Alvis' eyes, it was impossible but his father didn't say, which made the boy sceptical.

It wasn't like the game, it couldn't heal quickly in real life. In the game, the Medi-Gun's healing rate is variable, with a minimum rate of 24HP per second in combat when healing players who have taken damage in the past ten seconds. If the player being healed has not taken damage in the past ten seconds, the Medi-Gun heal rate will increase linearly with time up to a maximum of 72HP per second healing for players who have not taken damage in the past fifteen seconds.

His father did something stupid to test the healing speed, he cut himself and Alvis scolded him for doing such a horrible thing, his wound was healed within the matter of three minutes, which was a breakthrough in its own sense but the only problem was producing nanotechnology and powering it, if it wasn't for that they would have made a medical breakthrough.

It was probably the best invention he had created.

Alvis was a scientist. He belonged in a lab, running experiments and making breathtaking breakthroughs that he would love to keep a secret. Alvis had no intention of creating more of these, let alone introducing a working healing gun to the world, do you know how the government would react? They would either give high prices to have it or send an elite squad team to his house to see what other creations he had and see his brilliance and bring him in and Ivo.

Then force them to create more of their inventions and come up with new ideas, which would be inevitably stolen by some other organization. In order to prevent this Ivo and Alvis created the vault to hide their creations. Ivo had also had Alvis make sure that he'd stay in secrecy, to not talk about what he does in his lab to which Alvis agreed on. But his father built a security measure just in case someone broke into their vault.

Looking behind him, Alvis saw one of his father's creations. Mecha, it was mostly a dark blue with silver joints, a mounted gun occupied one of its arms and its face was sleek and had a visor for its eyes. It was a bulky design and was more of a defensive robot. It had strong legs that rooted it to the ground and could easily break bone. It was designed for one thing, to defended the vault and nothing more. If _anyone_ were to break open this vault, they were in for something else.

That robot scared the shit out Alvis sometimes as it constantly reminded him how better his father was at science than his was, it was frightening.

Hanging the Medi-Gun back up on a shelf and cleaning away his equipment, he walked out of the secure room and closed it securing every lock and detail they had on it. He had to get out of the lab for some fresh air, he had just found out that Ivo would be here for another few days and thus he had to stay away from his lab if he didn't want to get scolded.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Alvis yawned as he rested on a bench. He had stayed up late, almost an all-nighter trying to work out an enjoyable date. He had a cup of tea in his hand as he looked around the street trying to find Yuuma, his quote on quote date.

Alvis was wearing a white turtleneck under a black leather jacket with blue jeans and white sneakers. It was the only presentable thing he could whip up.

 _'Where is she_?' leaning back in the bench more, he merely hummed as he continued to search for the girl. _'She did tell me to come to this spot, did she get lost on her own directions? Or did she…._ ' He took a sip from his cup as he scanned the areas around him.

While on the look for Yuuma he didn't notice a woman in some weird bat-themed cosplay outfit handing out flyers. The woman, in turn, walked over to him. "Hi handsome, please take this~" Alvis looked at the woman, giving her an odd look as he took the flyer.

"Thanks…?" Alvis looked at the odd flyer and tried to understand it he scanned the arranged letters in a specific circle with different designs around it and it was drenched in a crimson-red colour.

' _Your dreams will be granted? Hmm, I'll look into it later.'_ When he looked up from the flyer to ask the woman what this was she was gone and he meant gone like she just pulled the world's fastest vanishing act.

' _I think this town has more mysteries than students give me credit for….'_ Alvis mumbled mentally as he drank his tea.

"Alvis!" Alvis looked dead on to see Yuuma running towards him, she came to a halt in front of him with a pleasant and cute smile on her face.

He smiled back. "Hello, Yuuma" and he honestly taught he would be the late one. "I suppose, I was one was the one meeting you here."

The girl blushed in embarrassment and twirled her thumbs. "I-I'm sorry, I had something to take care off first, please forgive me." She gave him a polite bow again.

Alvis merely shook it away, as he threw his cup into a bin. "Don't worry about it, you're here now." Standing up he took her hand into his, which resulted in a small tint of red on her cheeks from the contact. "So, I know this spot in the park that gives a lovely view of the town, seems like an ideal place to start."

As Alvis started to guide her through the crowd, Yuuma looked up to Alvis with a surprised look on her face. "Start?"

He looked back at her with a smirk at the tip of his lips. "Yup, I stayed up late picking out places we could go today." The girl was surprised at his response, seeing that the Yuuma staring at him he rose an eyebrow. "Is there rust on my face?"

The girl looked away sheepishly. "No… w-well, it's just that…. from what I heard about you, I thought that you would be kind of clueless and nervous around other people."

Alvis sighed letting his smirk drop and using his free hand to fix his jacket's collar. "I guess what people do say about me is…." He stopped briefly to think about his words, his hand still locked with hers. "Ya, I have no reason to lie, I guess some of it is the truth. I am a bit of shut-in…. but I have lately wanted to try and change as my Dad has been worried about my health lately and I don't really want him to worry about me."

"Alvis…" Yuuma whispered softly.

Alvis smirk instantly slapped back on just as quickly as it left. "Ah, don't mind my ramblings, today is supposed to be fun for us and I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me because of my so harsh back-story."

"B-But!" Yuuma was looking at him with full on concern.

He put a finger to her lips silencing her and her reaction amused him, she looked like a bottle of ketchup. "Don't worry about it ok?" She nodded too embarrassed to talk. "Now let's go have fun!"

He had to give Ivo credit for teaching him on how to interact with a girl properly if it wasn't for him Alvis wouldn't have a clue what to do on this _date_.

The entire day was a blast, Alvis didn't know when he had this much fun last.

He took her to the spot in the park which they had to climb up a tree. Alvis showed her the clear view of the town from the tree and he could almost see stars in her eyes. Then they went to the arcade, to which when Alvis won anything and got a high score he would enter either 'ASS' 'NOB' or 'TIT.'

Hi, he was a teenager too y'know and plus it was all in good fun. Plus, it made Yuuma laugh.

Afterward, they went to a clothing store where Yuuma tried out some dresses and shoes, which Alvis complimented her when she tried them resulting in red cheeks. She ended up buying some of the dresses and shoes she tried on.

Guess who became the carrier….

After that was done, they decided to share a sundae together, well Yuuma had most of it, Alvis wasn't that hungry.

The sun slowly sunk down into the horizon as Alvis and Yuuma made their way to the water fountain in the park, a park that Alvis visited often.

Slipping out of Alvis' hand, Yuuma skipped over to the fountain with her hands behind back, as Alvis slowly followed behind. She turned around to face the young scientist, with a gentle smile on her face. "Hey, Alvis?

The scientist snapped his train of thought at the mention of his name "Yes?"

"There's something I would like you to do for me, to commemorate this moment…"

"Yeah, no problem, what is it?"

The girl ran up to him and hugged him tightly, her large bust pressing into his chest. She stretched herself up so her lips brushed against his ear.

And the words she whispered out would change Alvis' view on science and the world has he knew it, something that science wouldn't be able to explain. Something, that science wasn't to supposed to discover. Something, that was better left forgotten.

"Will you die for me?" Her voice suddenly sounded more mature causing chills to rush down Alvis' back.

Backing away from the girl, he looked at her with a confused and surprised expression marked on his face. "What?"

Yuuma smiled sweetly towards him. "I said, will you die for me." After repeating what she said, she sprouted black wings from her back. Large, black, feathery wings, like those of a crow. Her clothes seemed to dissolve and be replaced with some type of S&M outfit. Her wings flapped and scattered feathers from them as she floated down to her feet.

Alvis' surprise quickly changed to interest, as he scanned her wings, they did look a lot more like crow wings but they still looked like they belonged to an angel, but that would fall under the category that she was a Fallen Angel. Yes, Alvis knew his mythology, quite an interesting topic to him. Plus, her outfit left very little to the imagination.

Since when do servants of God wear thongs? Yeah, science isn't going to come back on that one for a while.

Despite all this, the only thing that Alvis could mutter was "Hmm."

Yuuma stared at Alvis with a deadpanned look for a few moments and then blinked.

"That's it? Just 'Hmm'? I was expecting something more dramatic honestly."

The young scientist scratched the back of his head. "I've seen more scary shit from my Dad and plus I've been in a room with something more terrifying than you, no offence."

"None was taken."

Yuuma stretched out her arm, a red spear coming together and forming in her hand. She lowered her arm to her side and carefully spun the spear around. "Well I'm sorry, but this where your story ends." She hesitated for a moment before she continued to speak. "For what it is worth, I really enjoyed our little 'get together'. It was something a girl like me could ever want." She gave Alvis a genuine smile. "I had fun."

Alvis looked down at the ground and kicked some dust, sighing as he did. "Well, I reckon that's then…" Before he let the girl continue, he looked up with a curious look. "I suppose, Yuuma isn't your real name, is it?"

She nodded. "Yes, _Yuuma_ is just an alias I picked out."

Stuffing his hands into his pocket, he smiled. "I thought as much, your name means the setting sun. I only figured that out last night, kind of an unusual name if you ask me." He looked up to the sky and chuckled. "Isn't that a coincidence? The sun is setting."

The fallen angel let out a small chuckle. "Ironic, isn't it?" She started walking towards him, slightly swaying her hips. "But I'm afraid it's time to part ways." She lifted the tip of her spear up against his chest and Alvis still stayed had his chill expression on. "Anything you wish to say?"

Alvis blinked before he smiled at her. "What's your real name?"

She blinked at him for a few moments before a small tug came at her lips. "Raynare."

"Well, that's that then." Alvis sighed in acceptance and closed his eyes, looks like fate really was a bitch.

Raynare then drove the spear through his chest.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, maybe in another life, we will meet on better terms." She apologized. "You were a threat to us, so we decided to rid you of this world. If you wish to hold a grudge, then blame God for placing the Sacred Gear within you." Before he fell, Raynare caught him and gently lowered him to the ground. "Goodbye." She said softly before taking to the air with her wings and vanishing into the night sky.

The spear dissolved from his chest and blood began to disgorge from his chest, like a raging waterfall. Tissue, organs all the stuff that kept him alive were ripped to shreds by that inhuman weapon, that spear of Raynare.

Despite the pain and how hard it was to breathe and drilling pain in his chest, Alvis chuckled. _'This would be the perfect time to use the Medi-gun, but oh well'_

Alvis stared into the night sky, ignoring the pain that was ripping him apart and numbing his flesh and bones. Least Raynare laid him down on his back, the stars sure were pretty tonight.

' _So much work left unfinished, so much work to do. Things to be invented, so, so much to do. I can't die here now, not with all the work I have to do.'_

He didn't want to die here, he still had so much to do, to see, to finish off unfished experiments. His desire to complete his work, the wish to complete it and see it operational.

"It would seem you have fallen…" He saw it, red crimson hair. He felt his head being pulled onto something soft for his eyes to gaze into green-blue eyes.

"It's your wound, it weakness you." the person smiled down at him. "I will not let you die. You will live, for my sake.

That was all he remembered hearing before everything went black.

 **Chronicles**

 **Huzzah! This story is a re-write of one of my other works by the name '** _ **Seems Very Interesting'**_ **as I was not satisfied with that, uh… version. So, I decided to start from starch and do it better. I've completely scrapped my last story, only bringing one of my OCs from that story (Alvis). I still decided to hold onto the science theme as it's really fun and interesting to write.**

 **But anyways, this story will stay true to cannon events but my own twists on them, but I think I might put my own Arc in, just to do some originality in the story. If you aren't into that stuff fair enough, don't read. If you are, however; neat, leave a review and do tell what you think.**

 **As for my OC, his obsession with science due to Ivo drilling it into him since a young age and experiencing and seeing Ivo's creations, some of which would terrify a child and give them nightmares. So not being shocked or terrified by seeing Raynare wouldn't be totally out of the question. The Mysterious Scientist of Kuoh is what the students use to call him due to his genius in science and his habit to just vanish into thin air when someone looks away from him.**

 **Reference in the Chapter.**

 **The Medi-Gun for those who don't know it is a healing device from the First-Person Shooter Team Fortress 2. I hesitated at first to put this in, but I ended up going with it as I felt I could write how it works and hopefully I did it right. When it comes to Alvis' creations, I won't be putting anything ridicules in, it has to be sensible and has to be backed up with reasonable logic.**

 **But anyways, that's all from me. I'll talk to you all later. Read to Review**


	2. Don't doubt a Scientist at work

**Poetry of a Scientist**

 **Disclaimer - Don't own High School DxD**

 **Chapter 2 – Don't doubt a Scientist at work**

In the midst of the forest, a glowing blood blemished eye watched as a crimson haired girl flashed away in a light of red with the barely functional body of Alvis. Its mechanical parts shifted as the tension loosened from its joints. It had lagged behind and failed what it was supposed to do, protect and rescue Alvis. Its one glowing red eye scanned over the park trying to pinpoint down where the girl could have vanished too, maybe it could rectify this and secure Alvis' protection.

Its brain hacked the town's social media stream and looked for detail on this girl, it's brain flicking numbers and codes and computing quicker than any computer on earth could process. It scanned and broke down the town's social media while trying to block out that annoying junk. It honestly didn't know why humans had the need for this number of media websites. Its eye flashed brightly as it found the girl.

Rias Gremory.

Its metal plating started to overlap its joints as it tightened compartments and joints as it reinforced its metal being jittery the whole time. It didn't know what that girl wanted from Alvis but it was sure as hell wasn't going to let her do anything to him while he was unconscious.

Before it could launch itself into the air, it stopped at the command of a disappointed voice and greatly tired one at that too. "Mecha, halt."

The machine froze on the spot as steam realised unwanted tension in its joints, its metal plating retracted in a relaxed matter as all the highly-tightened bolts and nuts loosened to allow free movement. It stood straight as steam realised from hidden joints in its frame as it turned to face its creator, its red eye beaming right on the man.

Ivo.

The man sighed tiredly as he let out air that was visible in the frost of the night. His dark blue eyes showed nothing but deep annoyance and inconvenience at the scene, he honestly didn't believe this would happen or at least so soon, he ran a hand through his hair showing his frustration, he knew he should have taken in Lucifer's little sister in for account, but he thought that Alvis would be off that level of interest for supernatural beings.

How wrong he was.

"When I said get out of the lab, I didn't mean to go and get yourself reincarnated…" The older scientist sighed as he walked towards his creation.

He knew something was off when Alvis said he had a _date_ , he knew it but he let his son go on that _date_. He let that one slip by and it indeed up in his son being turned into a devil, he had realised that one too late and thus Mecha was late to arrive to stop the process from happening.

Walking along side with his creation, he saw the pool of blood stained on the stone path. His eyes narrowed darkly, he didn't know if this Rias killed his son or was it a fallen angel, knowing how they were when it came to humans. The only reason he could see why his son would be subject to any of the factions, would be if he possessed a Sacred Gear.

He had discovered that the original God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors.

The types of Sacred Gears Ivo came across was the common Twice Critical. And when he was in Italy for two months he heard that the Vatican had a girl with a rare Sacred Gear.

Only humans or human hybrids can be born with Sacred Gears. Thus, angels and devils can obtain them by resurrecting a human or human hybrid as one of their own. The fallen angels have devised a ceremony to extract and possess a Sacred Gear from the original user and if they do extract the Sacred Gear, the user dies.

It is possible for an individual to own more than one Sacred Gear at a time. As to why angels and devils are never born with them, yet when a human is reincarnated into a devil or angel they keep their Sacred Gear.

Ivo had a theory that God never foresaw the new systems of reincarnating humans with Sacred Gears into devils and angels.

Ivo had known about the mythological world from his numerous travels around the world and when you have travelled many places like Ivo had, you start to notice when things are out of place or just plain unknown. He was surprised by the existence of the mythological world and its knowledge, it really did change his view on the world and science and it was the main key to why many of his and Alvis' creations worked.

But the older scientist hoped to whatever God that wanted to listen, was that his son didn't have one of the Thirteen Longinus'. This class of Sacred Gears is specifically named after the True Longinus, the first and most powerful, and unlike other Sacred Gears that have more than one of the same type, the Longinus are utterly and completely unique, and only one of each may exist at a time.

Especially the Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing, knowing how a battle between those two always end.

The older scientist sighed as he turned to stare at his oldest creation and oldest friend. He stared directly into Mecha's one glowing red eye and rose an eyebrow, upon seeing the eye glitch. Cupping the robot's face, he gently pulled Mecha's head down to have a clearer view and narrowed his eyes when he saw a split in the visor.

"How did this happen….?" He whispered in wonder. "Come on pal, let's get you patched up." He smacked the shoulder of the defensive robot.

Ivo was going to have a long talk with his son, he didn't want his son out there fighting knowing how thin the peace was between the three factions, his son's safety was all that he cared about now.

The defensive robot watched the slumped scientist walk away, it looked down at the blood and its eye glitched as if it was a blink of uncertainty before it walked back into the forest with its creator, staying hidden within the darkness of the night and forest to stay hidden from prying eyes.

A long time ago Ivo made a terrible mistake and he did not see anything wrong with that...

But... he was wrong.

He never makes stupid mistakes... never... and he wasn't going to make another.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

His head felt like it just got whacked by his replica of Cloud Strife's Buster Sword (That thing was heavy!).

With that pleasing image in his head, Alvis slowly flickered his eyes open, just to close them again as fast as the sun rays bypassed his window and caused him to roll over to the side and bury his head into the pillow. The wonderfully big ball of hydrogen and helium gas, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, neon, iron, silicon, magnesium and…. I think you get the point. The damn ball of gas was like an alkali chemical to his eyes most of the time.

Wrapping his arms around the blanket and burying his head into the pillow, both of which were surprisingly warmer and softer than usual, the whole bed was warmer than normal. He threw that away for now and tried to calm the pounding pain in his head.

No, there was something either wrong with him, the bed or the way he was laying but the texture of the sheets were smoother and softer and he slept with the lightest of blankets. He moved around believing it was the way he was laying.

While pulling, stretching and rolling around, Alvis felt something brush past his check. He knew, like butter going over toast, that zippers were located at the back of the pillow and he had covers over the pillow and zippers were made of metal not a smooth and soft texture. There was only one way he could confirm this theory.

He slowly and easily hooved two fingers over it…. And gently pinched down on this so-called zipper.

The soft but surprised, sounding female moan echoed in Alvis' ear instantly letting him put two and two together.

He opened his eyes, ignoring one part of his mind that told him to go back to sleep, he moved back an inch or four to focuses his sight a bit better. As anyone as his witness, this would be chiselled into his memory for as long as he lives.

Rias Gremory laying down on his bed naked as the day she was born, her red crimson hair was sprawled across the mattress, her green-blue eyes staring wide into his own dark-blue ones and her face flushed with her mouth gaping in shock.

 _'Rias Gremory is naked in my bed- What!?'_

Alvis looked down to see that one of his arms were still wrapped around her upper back and his other one was on her shoulder. He didn't know if this was a bad situation or not but thank God -He cringed at that- he had high levels of self-control.

Deciding this was a good time to break the silence, Alvis ironed his nerves and smiled to less the awkwardness.

"Morning Rias."

"Morning…"

Alvis lifted the hand that was on her shoulder to move some hair that was covering his eyes. "Look, I don't know how I got home last night and not that I mind but could you please explain why you are in my house and my bed, how did you even get in here?" Truly baffled he was, he couldn't remember what he did last night, hopefully, nothing stupid.

Rias shook the sleep from her head to clear her thoughts and calmed down. This was just a bit surprising to her. She was expecting him to scream and jump out of the bed, but it would seem she was wrong, he had nerves of steel.

"Well, um…. Could you please move your hand?" She asked her cheeks going red.

Alvis looked down again to see that his arm was still wrapped around her upper back. "Ah. My apologies." He slipped his arm away, deciding this was a good time to get up. "Take no notice of me, just getting dressed. Do continue." He said, walking to the closet.

Rias got out of bed and got dressed as well. As she dressed, she watched him put on a turtleneck shirt on, the redhead couldn't help but appreciate his form, she was surprised he hide all that under a turtleneck, she quickly turned away with a small tint of red on her cheeks when she noticed that she was staring.

"Tell me, Alvis." She looked back at the silver heard boy.

Alvis hummed as a reply as he fixed the collar of his turtleneck and then fixed the sleeves of his blazer.

Rias smiled and nodded. "Very Well." Her eyes took a sharp look and her face took a serious turn. "Do you remember anything about being killed last night?"

The question made Alvis stopped what he was doing and go eye wide in shock. The memories of what transpired last night started to flood in, his date with Yuu- no, Raynare and all the places they went together.

And his death by Raynare. He slammed his hand against his chest where the spear had ploughed through him but nothing was to be found. No blood, no hole, nothing.

Alvis looked back at Rias to see that she was fully dressed in her school uniform. He nervously chuckled and spoke. His words cracked.

"I… I died?"

That had to be a dream or a joke Rias was pulling.

Correct?

Rias nodded "Yes," she walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his chest, and looked at his confused and conflicted eyes. "You were killed by a Fallen Angel. So, I took it as my responsibility to resurrect you. As a Devil." She smiled at him. "Since I'm the one that brought you back to the living, that makes me your master and you my servant."

There was a long pause.

Alvis stared down at her with blank and unreadable eyes. "Nice joke Rias." He chuckled as Rias looked at him with surprise. "I mean I find it hard to believe you would be a Devil and me having a dream about going on a date with a nice girl and only to find out she was a part of a group that were out to murder me. Did I knock myself out in science with chemicals due to boredom?"

After a few brief seconds of silence, Rias smiled. "Well… aren't you a sceptical one?"

Alvis gave her a deadpanned look. "What I see is a girl that might have accidently sniffed chemicals in chemistry class, no offence."

Rias dismissed it with her hand. "None taken. I do believe this is hard to understand and come to terms with." She looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

Alvis smiled nervously at her. "Well uh, I sort of forgot to do my science homework." He hung his head to the side in defeat of mentioning it. But there was one thing that was certain, he had to keep Rias far from his and his Dad's lab. He wasn't going to take any chances.

"For someone who is considered the best when it comes to science, you do cause a lot of trouble when it comes to it." Rias playfully smiled at him as they walked down the stairs.

Rias took notice how sparsely decorated the hallway was, sure it had a few pictures here and there but it was mostly thin on decorations. But perhaps it was just the hallway? She did not know.

"Help yourself to whatever you want" Alvis offered as he plotted himself down on a chair and retrieved a copy from his schoolbag.

Blinking at the boy, Rias didn't know if he was a troublemaker or that he was quite an intelligent boy. Only time would tell.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Rias had a small tint of red on her face as she and Alvis walked to Kuoh Academy. "So… did you really pinch my…?" They were currently talking about what Alvis had called the 'Theory of Zippers.'

"Why are you still thinking about it?... Yes, I did pinch your nipple." Alvis deadpanned, it was her own fault for being in his bed without him knowing. He looked back to see Rias was now the colour of her hair. "It was your own doing, I thought your pillows were my pillows and that your nip was my zipper. To further it more, I always have covers over my pillow so I never feel the zipper…."

Rias looked at Alvis, her face the same colour as her hair while he had a chill look on his face. The fact that he was calm and about the situation seriously confused her!

"If you want, just never think of the situation again. I'll forget it and you'll forget it, it's not that you got-!"

"C-can we just… talk about something else!?" Rias asked, cutting Alvis off, of what he was going to say that would have furthered her embarrassment. She shook her head and calmed herself down.

Alvis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well." His eyes closed in thought, trying not to think of anything science related. "I could talk about the novel I'm reading, based on World War Two, it's quite interesting really. It's from the diary of a woman that was in Germany during the fall of Berlin. She talks about how the final days were chaos for the German people and how the Generals were fleeing…."

Alvis stopped to look at Rias and saw that she was baffled at what he had said. "Basically, the end of World War Two." He reworded to make it easier for Rias.

Rias looked at him with a mix of curiosity and confusion. "Um, okay...?" She had understood it clearly as Kiba was reading the exact same novel but confused to why he had brought up such a topic.

Alvis smiled and shook his head and looked forward. "Oh well, we've arrived."

The millisecond they walked through the gates everyone's eyes were on them like a magnet to an alloy.

Seeing two titled people walking into the school and both being the opposite gender, you knew there was going to be some trouble.

"We've taken the spotlight." Alvis grinned as he looked towards Rias.

"What did Kagaku do to get Gremory?!"

"Shame…. I was going to ask him out."

"How could this happen?! Rias Gremory and Alvis Kagaku are walking into school together!"

"Fucking lucky bastard!"

Alvis sighed, not in annoyance or anything this was amusing to him at how the students could react to this instantly and assume he and Rias were dating. He let a chuckle escape as he and Rias walked towards the main building. He observed Rias as they walked through the gossiping students. She wasn't bothered at all by the way people talked about them, she just kept on walking with graceful steps and a smile.

She was just like him, not one bit bothered by the fact that students were talking about them. She obviously didn't care for what the students thought of her or did she? He wasn't going to pry but Alvis personally, he didn't give a damn.

The thoughtful scientist was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked down to see Rias with a slightly worried look. "You alright Alvis?"

He gave her a gentle smile. "I'm fine, just lost in thought. I do apologise, did you say something?"

Seeing that he was alright Rias gave him a pleasant smile. "Yes, I was saying that I'll send someone to collect you later." She started walking away to get ready for class.

Alvis smiled as he was left to his own thoughts, he started walking into the school building. He had to go prepare for his first class, which wasn't science and which many students were glad for.

Alvis yawned and gave a stretch, what was his first class again? Oh maths, that wasn't too bad in a way. He would have preferred it be geography, but he wasn't going to complain.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Another day of learning was almost over for Alvis. And for students who were his science partner, they got out alive to tell the tale. With a stack of books neatly lined up and homework completed and ten minutes before the final bell, he decided to use that time wisely by….

By reading his novel in peace.

Alvis thoroughly enjoyed this novel and read it whenever he could. Alvis had a fascination when it came to World War books or history, he didn't know why he was interested in such a topic but he just was, he enjoyed reading from point of views in the wars, through the eyes of Soldiers, be it Russians, British, German or Americans. He was engrossed with enjoying his novel he didn't notice someone walking towards him and tapping his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Alvis hummed as he turned around to face a boy with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. "I suppose you're the one Rias sent?"

The blonde boy chuckled and nodded. "I am." The boy gave out his hand to shake Alvis', to which Alvis complied and shook the boy's hand. "I'm Kiba Yuuto. Pleasure to meet you, Alvis."

Letting go of the handshake Alvis smiled as he closed his novel and slid it in his pocket. "And the same to you Kiba." Alvis could tell that this boy was a gentleman, he could tell from his handshake, you can figure out a lot from a man from just their handshake.

"I do apologise for interrupting your reading, it is a splendid novel," Kiba commented, he was interested when he saw that Alvis was reading the exact novel he was.

"Don't worry about it." he waved it off. "Are you reading it as well?" The young scientist asked as he stood up from his seat.

Smiling towards him. "Perhaps I am." The Prince of Kuoh chuckled as he gestured Alvis to follow.

Walking out of the classroom the two walked down the hallways and Alvis just looked around, his dark blue eyes seeing students walking in and out of their respective classrooms getting ready to leave and talking to their fellow classmates. Nothing seemed out of the norm yet.

Once outside the main building, the duo made their way across the school grounds, the two hadn't said anything since. Alvis merely let Kiba lead the way and said nothing to the boy as…. well he hadn't anything to say to the boy.

A bunch of squealing girls broke Alvis' line of thought as he looked over to them, they blushed like crazy when he turned to face them as if they had been caught trying to peek at something. This made Alvis raise an eyebrow in alarm as he looked back between the girls and Kiba, a dread feeling in the pit of his stomach.

' _Let me be wrong, oh please.'_ The feeling in his stomach got worse when he heard them talking among themselves.

"Why are Alvis and Kiba going to such a secluded place?"

"Ah! Do you think they have a secret relationship?!"

"Who do you think is the dominate one?"

"Ah! Such lewd thoughts! Do you think Alvis is bisexual?"

' _OKAY NOPE!'_ He couldn't believe the minds of teenage girls. What was wrong with them?! STAY OFF THE INTERNET!

Looking back and seeing the pale expression on Alvis' he rose an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"We accidently created an unwanted group of fan girls."

"Wha-!"

Alvis shoved Kiba along to get away from the newly created group of girls. "Just run and don't look back!"

"Alvis what's wrong? What did we do?!" Kiba was confused, he didn't know what just happened with Alvis to make him panic just like that.

But he would soon find out.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Alvis looked up to see they were standing in front of an old-school building, completely surrounded by trees like it was long forgotten in the woods. Despite it being in good condition, it still was alarming to him. It gave off this unnatural aura that basically told outsiders to leave immediately or suffer the consequences, well to be fair, it was the same with his Dad if he entered the lab on a brilliant day.

"Inviting…" Alvis said with sarcasm as clear as day in his voice.

"You still don't believe you're a Devil?" Kiba asked with raised eyebrow.

Alvis thought deeply for a brief moment. "Give me one good piece of evidence and I'll believe you and if you cannot then it's a simple as me calling you out." The scientist sighed.

"I see." Kiba nodded his head as he opened the door. "You shall see that evidence then."

The inside was clean. Cleaner than what an abandoned school building should be and it was defiantly livelier than he expected. They ascended the stairs to the second floor of the building, the consequences feeling in the air grow tenfold the further they went into the building. The duo travelled down a carpeted laid hallway until they stopped at a door with a sign that read:

Occult Research Club.

"So, this is the club Rias is in charge of…." Alvis hummed with a small smile slightly interested now. He watched Kiba knock on the door.

"Buchou I've brought him." After a few brief seconds, there was a reply.

"Excellent, come in."

Kiba turned the door handle and pushed the door inward, leading Alvis in. Once Alvis was in Kiba shut the door behind them as Alvis whistled as he looked around the main room. The room was a wood-panelled room with Victorian-styled couches and a small table between them.

There was little light invading the room due to the windows being closed, leaving candles to light the room giving it more of an eerie aura. _'What have I walked into?'_

Alvis looked over to see a First-Year, Koneko Toujou; the school's unofficial mascot. Koneko is a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She is wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

She stopped munching on her sweets and stared at him, piercing his eyes as if she was looking for something. "Hi…" She simply said as she went back to eating her bag of sweets.

"Hello." Alvis greeted back, he wondered if she found what she was looking for within his eyes. The only thing he could think of was that she was seeing if he was a pervert. Which is totally understandable knowing the school's reputation with perverts and especially a certain duo.

Alvis watched as Kiba took a seat and take out a novel from his pocket and begin reading it. Alvis could only smile at him, he did have the novel he was reading. He could see himself getting along with Kiba just fine, what could he say? The man had taste.

"Ara, Ara, it sure is a pleasure to meet you, Alvis." Alvis followed the unfamiliar voice and his eyes laid upon…... a shower? In a clubhouse? What?

Well to be fair, he has a lab under his house so a shower in a clubhouse isn't really anything...

"Your clothes are laid out for you when are ready Buchou." That same unfamiliar voice said.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias thanked from behind the curtain. She turned off the water.

Alvis merely smiled and shook his head, what did he expect? "I'm not going to say anything about a shower in a club as I've stranger." He was dead serious, he couldn't say he had a lab under his house but he had seen stranger things than a shower in clubroom.

"Ara, what's stranger than this~?" A figure stepped out from the shower curtain. There she was, Akeno, the other Great Lady of Kuoh. Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

Apparently, students said that Akeno's breast size was only a fraction bigger than Rias'. Staring into those violet eyes of hers, he wasn't going to ask such a question. Her smile made Alvis slightly uncomfortable, slightly, she smiled just like Kiba with a mixture in it and that seriously made him wonder about her. She walked up to him until they were very close.

Too damn close for his liking.

He had to look down at her to were their eyes made contact. _'Is that lavender?'_ He could smell the scent radiating from her hair.

While the smell of lavender was pleasant, something was off with her. "Mind explaining why your face is so up and close, not that I mind seeing a beautiful face such as yours." He asked with a smile. Bless Ivo on teaching Alvis everything he needed to know about how to interact with a girl and how to read them to a degree.

What the scientist had just said caught Akeno off guard, she was honestly wasn't expecting that. Her stunned form wore off quickly and changed back to that beautiful smile. "Never took you for the charmer type~." She said with a hand on her face with a slight blush.

Alvis shrugged as he folded his arms over his chest. "My mom once said honesty is key; how could I not compliment a fair maiden on her stunning looks? I would have to be blind not see your beauty." He wasn't flirting, definitely not, just being honest and that was all.

' _hmmm, I wonder how he reacts to sexual situations, how red will his face go~?'_ The girl licked her lips, somehow it went unnoticed by Alvis as she took a few steps back. "I'm finally glad that we could meet," She gave him a sultry smile. "Let's hope we can talk again, just the two of us~." What the girls said about him was to no exaggeration; tall, handsome, hidden muscle and very intelligent. This delivery was very nice indeed~.

"That's quite enough, Akeno." Rias playfully said, coming out of the shower fully dressed and drying wet hair with a towel. "We don't need you teasing our newest member." Rias' playfully smiled to Akeno as she sat down at her desk.

With a pout, Akeno walked over to her King to stand by her side. She crossed her arms under her bust. "Don't worry Rias, I'll be _gentle_ with him first." She chuckled.

' _Is that foreshadowing?'_ Alvis sighed as he stood in front of everyone in the room and observed them all and took them all into account.

For what they didn't know, Alvis was analysing them all.

Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Group and one of the two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. The others seemed to look up to her and follow her, her crimson hair stood out from the rest in this Academy. She held the aura of kindness, leadership, and deadliness as if she could just remove someone for existence.

Akeno Himejima the other Great Lady of this Academy. Alvis could feel that there was something off with her, that's she in pain or something or she has a hard time coming to terms with something from her past. Another note that he made sure to keep, was not to stay in the same room with her alone. The aura she had was a mix of what Rias had, but it was more the aura of corrupted holiness, he didn't have words for that term, not yet at least.

Koneko Toujou, he didn't really have anything to say about her, other than her name, he realised that her name had 'Neko' in it and she had cat hair clips, he didn't have a conclusion for that yet. It was obvious that she was some type of sweet tooth, though she seemed to have an unnatural amount of strength imitating off her.

Lastly was Kiba Yuuto; he was kind to girls and which most wanted to get into his pants, was hated amongst the male population of the school for his looks. Alvis felt the honour he held and that chivalry was definitely present in him, he was also the only male member of the Occult Research Club.

Alvis smiled after that brief analyses, he fixed his turtleneck collar and fixated a small smile. "Don't you know it's rude to have a shower before a meeting?"

Rias sweat dropped and it was hard not to admit that he did have a point. The redhead let out a sigh, smiling softly. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I do know you are busy. I know it's terribly rude, but I didn't have the time after leaving your home."

Alvis facepalmed. "You were in my house and I was doing my science homework and I said you could do anything while I was occupied. So, what were you doing within that time? Watching me do my science homework, you could have used my shower..."

Rias poked two fingers together. "Well, you…. I….um-"

Alvis shook his head to dismiss it, that was a bit rude of him. "Sorry, that was a bit rude of me. Anyways, let's get to the point of why I'm here."

Rias was thankful for the change of topic, the girl regained her composure. "First of all, Alvis Kagaku, we would like to officially welcome you to our humble group." She announced happily.

There was brief silence before Alvis chuckled.

"I didn't come here to join a club Rias as I have no intention of joining any club in this school, they're all rather boring, no offence to you all." Before another word was muttered out, Alvis continued. "I have some things to sort out at home, so unless you have something that can pull my interest, you better do it fast."

His words of annoyance didn't faze Rias in the slightest. "Well, you should know that the name of the club is a mere illusion. Its job is supposed to make this look like it's a hobby of sorts." Rias acted as if such a thing was not already to known to Alvis. She expected him to find it strange that a bunch of students were studying the supernatural world, she thought that Alvis would find it more than just that and find it unusual that they weren't letting more people into the group. That it was more than students investigating misleading claims of supernatural creatures. "I will be honest with you, for I'm not the only Devil here, Alvis. Everyone in this room is."

Alvis sighed and tilted his head. "You find that rope to pull my interest?"

Koneko looked to him and gave him a deadpanned look and spoke with her monotone voice. "… Rude..."

Alvis looked down to the small girl and shrugged. "I'm sorry if I'm rubbing off that way. I feel like you lot sniffed one too many chemicals."

He started to turn around. "Oh well, I guess I'll see you around." Alvis didn't really mean to be rude as he was now. He was usually great at taking huge amounts of bullshit but it seemed today was not a day for taking it.

Understanding his frustration at the lack of answers, Rias shot up from her desk, making Alvis look back with a curious tint in his eyes. "Everyone." She announced. "Show him" All at once they revealed…

Wings, black, bat-like wings that appeared from behind their backs.

Alvis was staring completely…. Shocked? He looked neutral enough.

There was more silence.

He just stared into empty space, standing perfectly still his hand still on the handle of the door. He did not flinch, speak or move and his breathing looked like it stopped.

For the now fully confirmed devils that were the Occult Club, the sight was a bit unsettling.

Koneko pinched the bridge of her nose. "We broke him."

Kiba went over and snapped a finger in front of him and looked back at the girl with an amused smile. "Well, it is a lot to take in."

"Fufufufu, he's like a statue." Akeno giggled walking up and poking his cheek.

Rias walked up the mute scientist and shook his shoulder. "Nothing…" Rias sighed.

Akeno looked over to Rias "What do you think we should-!"

"NGAHHHHHH!" Everyone jumped as the gears jerked Alvis back into life while laughing as if he was fighting an invisible opponent, his face full of life and a grin on his face.

"How are you feeling, Alvis?" Rias asked her newest servant with concern.

Alvis titled his head upward while clenching his fists tightly. "Honestly?" He looked down with the same funny look on his face. "Fucking terrified, I was getting annoyed with the lack of answers and started to think this was bullshit, so I could go home and sleep! But it seems that life is siding with my Dad now. But howdy, howdy, where are you going to hide my body?"

Rias looked down to see that his hands were trembling.

Smiling softly, she gently took his hand and led him to one of the couches. She sat him down next him. "Hey, it's alright, there no's reason to be scared." She said softly while rubbing his back to give him reassurance.

Alvis closed his eyes to calm himself down, collecting his thoughts he spoke up. "Alright, I have some questions." He opened his eyes and looked to Rias.

"Of course, say anything that comes to mind." The redhead encouraged, motioning for Alvis to speak.

"When I died…. there was a woman. She said she was a Fallen Angel, are they real too?"

"Yes." Rias nodded. "Anything from the Bible is real, that includes Fallen Angels and ordinary Angels." She explained.

Alvis seemed to understand and nodded his head. "I suppose Devils and Fallen Angels are different? Would I be correct?"

Rias looked and smiled at him. "Yes, you would be correct. People often do mistake us for the same being, Fallen Angels however still wish to serve God but cannot due to their corrupted thoughts forcing them to the underworld. The confusion is understandable because they too, walk among the Earth, misguiding humans. But they wish to please God. So, their main goal is to wipe us Devils out and go on a conquest over our realm, which humans call Hell. Of course, there are the most recognisable Angels who were sent down to defeat us by God as well, so were under constantly defending ourselves from both sides."

Alvis pinched the bridge of his nose as he took in the newly found information. "By the sounds of it, I wouldn't be surprised if there was War between the three," Alvis asked as he put his hand under chin.

"Oh, there was. For us, it ended not so long ago but by human lifespans, it was a very, very long time ago." Rias answered with a smile.

"I see…" He tapped a finger on his chin in thought. "So, what's the purpose of the human world to you guys?"

"Well both Devils and Fallen Angels need the human world too, it is how we can reproduce our numbers in each faction, though you can't just turn anyone into a Fallen Angel like we Devils can turn a human into a Devil. The Fallen Angels have to wait for normal Angels to fall from Heaven." Rias smirked, she came prepared for his questions.

Alvis nodded his head in understanding. "There's also this." Rias placed a photo on the small table in front of Alvis. It displayed a familiar dark-haired girl walking side by side with Alvis and the scientist flinched at seeing it. "Originally I was going to show you this to prove that Raynare existed and was not a mere dream along with the date. I got to the point quickly as I could sense your growing frustration at the lack of answers."

Alvis picked up the photo and looked at the image of Raynare, his expression neutral. His memory gates opening as the information of the date started to flood back in. Alvis had to say so far, this shattered everything he knew about the world and science.

Alvis' voice was solid and serious. "Yes, I remember. There was a reason she killed me, do you know why she killed me?" He needed to hear Rias answer this as there was another thought dwelling in his mind.

Rias thought for a brief moment. "It could be that you possess a power that's either extremely dangerous or extremely powerful to put you on their radar. She was most likely sent to extinguish you, so you wouldn't become a threat to them in the future."

"What would that power be?"

"A Sacred Gear?" She answered.

"Yes, she did mention something along the lines of that." Alvis narrowed his eyes. _'Did you tend to reap the spoils of my death for your own use? You better not play me as puppet, you better have a good reason for bringing me back to the living.'_

"She only said I had one, she didn't say what they did or were. Would you care to elaborate on them?" Alvis asked, studying what the red-haired girl was saying very, _very_ closely.

Before Rias could say, Akeno continued for her. "Sacred Gears are an immense and unique power that's found in a rare few," Akeno said putting a tray of tea on the table. He didn't even notice her slip into the kitchen to make tea for everyone while he was talking with Rias. She sat down on the opposite side to Rias and crossed her leg over the other. "Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that many people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors. To this present day, I'm sure there are a few that you would recognise if you were to open a history book."

Alvis picked up a cup of tea and took a sip of it. _'That's an enjoyable taste.'_ He processed what the blacked haired beauty said. "So, Sacred Gears are basically powerful tools that are given out to a select few and apparently, I have an extremely powerful one within me." He smiled and let his serious tone cool down.

' _Or there's someone who's a bitch and you want me to get rid of said person… I do believe I can live with that if that's the case.'_ He thought for a moment. _'Maybe this experience will further the development of my creations…'_

"Yes," Rias answered. "And I'm going to help you reveal your Sacred Gear."

"Fair enough, how do we do that?" The scientist asked eagerly, he was what he was and something new always excited him.

Smiling at his enthusiasm Rias stood up and lead him to a more spacious part of the room.

"What I want you to do is focus on a part of your body where you feel that you can draw your Sacred Gear from."

"Alright." His upper back felt tingly lately. "I do feel an odd sensation on my upper back." He hid away his disappointment, if the cursed thing was going to be stuck to his back it was going to be difficult to analyse it.

Rias nodded. "Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to your mind."

Alvis nodded and shut his eyes and concentrated. The strongest thing he knew was his Dad, he tightened a fist, his Dad was always strong, Ivo was better at many things than him. He was in the shadow of his father most of the time but his father wasn't mean, he was kind but he didn't have his strength. He wanted to prove to Ivo that he was capable, that he could protect things he wanted to protect.

He wanted to prove he was stronger than him!

There was a blindingly bright light that illuminated the entire room.

When the light cleared, Alvis didn't feel any different. He only realised something had changed when he looked back, strapped to his back was the form of a pair of white dragon wings with eight blue energy 'feathers.'

"Interesting." Alvis hummed, he was slightly disappointed.

"Interesting indeed." Rias hummed along with him as she walked over and reached out to him, caressing the pair of wings. "While I cannot say for sure what it is or its ability is, this tool is something that can prove very useful to both you personally and as my servant."

"I think it goes with my look." Alvis bluntly said.

"W-what?"

"Silver hair," He pointed to his hair and then the white wings. "Blue eyes." He then pointed to the blue energy and his dark blue eyes.

"… I agree." Koneko acknowledged, she agreed that it was very fitting for Alvis.

"Anyways, how do you turn this-" His Sacred Gear suddenly flashed white and vanished. "That's rather simple."

Returning to his spot on the couch between Rias and Akeno, Alvis leant back into the seat and hooked one arm over the couch and crossed one leg over the other. "So, from what I have gathered in this short time; is that Devils can turn anyone into a Devil. I suppose the question I'm asking, what's the point of it?"

Rias hesitated, but she eventually decided to calm his curious mind. "It was because of the Great War, the conflict I mentioned earlier." Rias crossed her hands under her breast, sighing. "It was a brutal war for Devils and both factions alike. We lost many of our pure-bloods and may of our numbers and our leaders, even the original Satan Kings or Maous as they are called now. After the war ended, it had already gotten to the point where we were almost on the brim of extinction."

"But what about reproduction?" Alvis questioned as he drank his tea.

Again, the redhead sighed. "Unfortunately, restoring our numbers naturally was ruled out. You see, Devils have a naturally low birth rates to the point where it's actually freighting." Alvis took notice on how uncomfortable she was on explaining the next part. "While we would arrange our remaining Pure-Bloods into marriages with one another, it wouldn't prove to be enough to produce more Pure-bloods to properly restore our numbers. So, we created a system to deal with the issue. We created a system that would allow us to reincarnate those with potential as our Devil servants. While it was unlikely that our houses would have, legions liked it used to have, our extinction started to decay."

"I see, I see indeed." Alvis closed his eyes and let out a chuckle. "There's one slight problem I have with this."

Alvis' eyes opened with them slightly glowing blue with a smile that promised death in the most brutal way, it was disturbing for everyone in the room.

"I don't like the idea of being someone's slave. Just because you have been straight with me so far doesn't mean I'm going to be one of your puppets, pulling the strings and telling me what to do because I will clash back with no draw backs and I ain't going to let you mess with my source of morality."

Everyone in the room was frozen in surprise at the change of attitude; Even Koneko stopped eating her chocolate to stare at Alvis.

Rias then registered what he said. "You will not be a slave." She firmly said. "While some Devils do treat their peerage's poorly, I'm not one of them!" She gestured to everyone in the room. "They may be called my servants, but I treat every single one of them as if they were my family and that now includes you." She placed her hand on her chest to where her heart was. "I would never make you a puppet and never pull you by strings."

After she removed her hand, Alvis thought of what she just said and then looked to everyone else in the room they all seemed happy, even if some didn't show it. He could sense that she wasn't lying. Rias was being honest, he could even feel it, perhaps he was thinking too deep into this? No, he wasn't an idiot, Rias had been nothing but honest, he had no reason to think ill of her. Ivo had thought him to detect if someone was being deceptive, it was in the way they act, how their body moves and how they spoke.

Alvis' aura died down and he put on a gentle smile and his eyes returned to their normal dark-blue colour. It was a bit nerve-racking that he could switch on and off attitudes like that.

"Well, then we have no problems then."

"I'm glad to hear it." Rias let out a relieved sigh. "Also, Devils don't mess with morality anymore that practice was abandoned and outlawed after the cease-fire. That's a common misconception of what Devils do generally."

Alvis hummed and closed his eyes as he thought deeply. "I'm curious, is there a way for one to get out of being a servant?"

"Actually, yes." Rias started to explain. "It's not overly complicated, but it does take time and effort. As I said before, we developed a way to increase our population, but not the number of Devils with power."

"Ah! The 72 Pillars of Hell." Alvis smiled, he remembered reading on that. "I remember reading about that, Phoenix, Vepar, Vapula and the list goes on, even your house, the Gremory's whose name is also listed. And since you said you lost leaders, which would be the kings and other houses, I can only assume that means some of those houses were killed or destroyed in the Great War." Alvis smiled as he took a sip of his tea, he loved making correct theories.

The satisfaction was enjoyable.

Rias had a smile on her face. "You seem to be quite capable of making surprisingly correct theories."

Alvis' eyes flashed. "If you give me time to think, you won't ever doubt me at work. Plus, one day my Dad kicked me out of the house and I had only one option; read the Bible."

Now that got everyone's attention. "You read the Bible?" Rias asked. "All of it?!" She didn't expect that not at all.

Alvis chuckled at her reaction. "It was all I had to read as I was locked out of my house and couldn't get another novel. Some of those stories were interesting, me personally, I enjoyed reading about the story of the healing of Bartimaeus."

"Why did your Dad kick you out in the first place?" Rias asked.

Alvis tried to hold back his grin. "I told him I was making holy water."

Rias rose an eyebrow at him. "How did you make holy water?"

Alvis let a mischievous grin creep across his face. "I boiled the hell out of it."

"That was bad and you should feel bad." Koneko deadpanned as she stared at the young scientist.

Kiba, on the other hand, rose his novel up to cover his face to hide his struggle to not laugh at the horrible pun.

Both Akeno and Rias had neutral expressions on their faces as they couldn't comprehend what they had just heard. Did he really make that joke? And did he really boil water in front of his father and say he was making holy water by boiling the hell out of it?

Yes, yes, he did.

"Long story short, my Dad threw me out of the house and threw the Bible at me." Alvis chuckled, it was a funny memory he had.

"…. And good on him." Koneko complemented Ivo for throwing Alvis out for such a horrible joke.

Seeing how long this was dragging on longer than needed Rias coughed to restore everything back to normality. The red head decided to continue with their original topic. "Back to the matter at hand. To fix our population crises, they decided to give Reincarnated Devils a chance to gain and receive more power along with their peerage, which are the Devils servants like how you, Kiba, Akeno and Koneko are a part of my peerage."

"So, how do you gain more power?" Alvis questioned.

"Good question," Rias smirked. Alvis watched as Rias held out her hand and from the air, popped a familiar looking flyer with the same familiar circle on it bearing match to the circle on the floor of the room. "There is a total of three methods that a Reincarnated Devils can do to gain more power." She handed Alvis the flyer. "The first and most common method is referred to as Contracting. It's mostly straight forward but a slow method at that. Devils make contracts with people who have a high level of desire, upon using a flyer like the one in hand, it can summon a Devil."

Alvis hummed in understanding and remembered that girl that had handed it to him. Alvis scanned the flyer, it was identical to the one he got…... the night he died. It was a bit unsettling knowing that he died.

"The second method is through Military Accomplishments," Rias stated. "These are achievements gained in times of a crisis or deadly situations. A Devil who performs to the highest standard and is able to defeat a high-ranking enemy from the other side will possess a far greater chance of being promoted. This has always been considered the fastest method but due to the unstable peace between the other factions, this method is entirely out of the question without starting a full-scale war."

"That wouldn't be too bright to do, start a war between the factions again would cripple you Devils. You'd have to have some type of tactical genius to pull something like that off." Alvis hummed as he tapped his finger on his chin.

Rias nodded and agreed with him. "It wouldn't be in your best interest to try something like that as you're at a low level of strength."

"Gotcha. What's this third method then?" Alvis yawned, checking his watch for the time. He needed to do maintenance.

"A Rating Game."

"Rating Game?" Alvis question with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, The Rating Game method." She repeated. "As I told you before, the Devils developed a system of reincarnating people as their-"

"It's just a sport to show off your servants to see who has the better peerage, is my assumption correct?" Alvis cut her off and explained it to himself. He mentally groaned as he would most likely have to compete in these Rating Games and quite frankly he didn't even like sport that much.

Rias wanted to say it wasn't a sport but she decided to leave as it was and nodded to the scientist. "It was designed to promote and train powerful Devils. The Rating Game allows reincarnated Devils to show and hone their skills and abilities against others in a non-lethal environment. Performing outstandingly in the Rating Games raises reputation and leads to promotion."

"Well, it's defiantly different to the norm but I suppose you got to settle heated arguments somehow and entertain people." Alvis chuckled.

Rias nodded. "Unfortunately, I'm not a matured Devil yet so I can't engage in official tournaments. Even if I was, there are still a few things I need to go through. In the short, you and my other servants won't be participating for a little while."

"So, the only method I can do without consequence's is Contracts." Rias nodded at the scientist, to which he groaned. "Damn… I had a lot of stuff planned."

"Fufufu, if you need an assistance perhaps I can help~?" Akeno said with a sultry smile.

Alvis turned his head and looked to beauty setting next to him on the couch, with a faked thoughtful expression. "How about…. No"

Akeno pouted. "Why?"

"You defy the norm."

"So mean~."

"Now, now, children no name calling." Rias playfully teased. "If you work hard and put in the effort, the rewards will be worth it, I guarantee you that. And when you obtain High-Class ranking, you will also obtain your own servants who will aid you in any task. They will listen to anything you request and fulfil any desire you might have."

The thought of having his own servants did slightly interest him but in reality, he'd spend more time down in his lab with them making them more lab assistants more than anything. In truth Alvis was a simple person, his only dream was to beat Ivo in the art of science. To find new meanings within science and to explore them to the fullest and with this new mythology world, his scientific mind could expand on more knowledge.

"So, how does this contract business work?" Alvis stood up and stretched his arms and legs.

"Normally, I would have you hand out flyers, but you see Kiba here," She gestured to the boy who was still reading. "Is double-booked for tonight, so was I thinking along the lines of that you could take one he has for your first contract," Rias said pulling out two flyers.

"Fair enough then," Alvis said as he plucked one flyer from her hand, sooner he'd get this done, the sooner he could go home.

"Could you please step over to the circle over there," Rias asked, pointing over to the large circle on the other side of the room.

Alvis nodded and walked into the circle and stood in the centre. "How does this work?"

Rias smiled at Alvis' thoughtful expression. "This is a magic circle used for teleportation," Rias said as she walked up to him. "Give me your left hand."

Alvis put out his left hand to Rias, she did a circle like pattern on his palm and a red circle glowed. "This is a carved Seal." She stated. "It serves as proof that you belong to the Gremory household. Do as I've told you to do when you're with the client." She smiled at him. "Do you think you can do it?"

Alvis lazily grinned. "I made it through this, didn't I? So surely I can put up with someone's desires."

"Akeno will you do the honours?" Rias playfully asked to the black-haired beauty.

"Gladly Rias." Akeno smiled, walking towards Alvis. "Magic is all about the power and intent. You need the magical strength to power your spell, the will to guide it to your bidding. If you can sense it within you must guide it, think if it as light first and then let it free. Or you can think of it as a bunch of numbers" Akeno explained as she looked at the scientist.

' _Think of it as numbers? That I believe I can do.'_ Alvis smiled, due to numerous amount of coding he had numbers on lock down.

"Alright, I think I get it." He nodded, closing his eyes he could feel the mark of Gremory reacting to the circle underneath him, it was a tingly type of feeling.

"Oh, and do take note of this," Akeno said, stopping Alvis. "If you scratch at the equation drawn for the circle or try stepping out you'll…. Be either violently ripped to pieces by the magic current or transported to another part of the world."

"The former sounds lovely…."

"Good luck," Kiba said as he looked up from his book.

Setting himself in place being sure not to touch anything, he concentrated as the red colour under him started to get brighter and brighter until a flash of brilliant red happened.

And he was gone.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

When Alvis opened his eyes, he was no longer in the ORC clubroom instead he appeared to be at home? He looked around his living room wondering if he had done something wrong and accidently teleported home.

"Sit down boy, we have a lot to discuss."

Alvis turned and gulped when he saw Ivo slumped forward in an arm-chair with his elbows resting on his legs and his chin resting on his laced together hands with his eyes holding a look that could cut steel and Alvis saw one of the flyers on the small table. Mecha was standing beside Ivo with its arms crossed over its chest as its beating red eye stayed locked onto Alvis.

The younger scientist knew he was in deep shit when his father addressed him as _boy_ , all Alvis could do was sit on the arm-chair opposite to Ivo. "Hey, Dad..." He smiled wearily at Ivo but he knew that was a bad wording to say to him as...

Ivo Kagaku was pissed.

 **Don't doubt a Scientist at work**

 **Huzzah! What is this? Alvis has Divine Dividing? That's not cannon!**

 **Yes, I have given Alvis Divine Dividing as I want it to be different and I did say I would be twisting cannon events. I didn't want to write about the Boosted Gear as every story nearly has Ddraig and that's perfectly fine as people can write what they want, I just wanted to write about Albion and Divine Dividing instead. Y'know switch it up a bit.**

 **As far as Alvis' reincarnation goes, he knows that Rias set up to let him die after the events of this chapter but he isn't going to down right hate her as he'll soon see why she did what she did. I know a lot of people dislike Rias and I can honestly see why but she's a cool character for me. So, _TheMysteriousOtaku_ my good gent, I hope this satisfies you. But there will be conflict of this again in the future (Ivo).**

 **One thing to note is that Alvis will be using a few of his creations and with the mythological world and it's knowledge you can imagine how much better his work will become. I wanted to show what the mind of a scientist can come up with this type of knowledge and how frightening it can be.**

 **And I'm glad that people are enjoying this so far! And that's pretty much it for now. Have a nice day/night.**

 **Read to Review.**


	3. A Mystery of Life and Nature

**Poetry of a Scientist**

 **Disclaimer - Don't own High School DxD**

 **Chapter 3 – A Mystery of Life and Nature**

It was silent in the Kagaku household, only the crackling noise of the fire and the odd clanking from Mecha as its metal shifted every so often. The fire brightened most of the room, giving the atmosphere a more dense and tight lock on Alvis as Ivo burnt a hole through his eyes. Not one word was muttered between the two after Alvis arrived home, they stayed in silence and listened to the spark of the fire and the mechanical sounds of Mecha.

But, Alvis knew if he spoke a word, even muttered one, Ivo would cut him short of that and mostly drag hell up to earth. Sweat trailed down his face as his smile twitched, he knew what Ivo was doing and he knew it was working. This older scientist was applying pressure for him to speak and he brought Mecha so he couldn't scatter away. Ivo was always three steps ahead of Alvis and it slightly irritated him at times, how his father always knew what he was doing before he himself knew what he was doing.

It bothered Alvis greatly.

Still, the real question Alvis had was how his father found a summoning circle? Did he know that his only son was now a devil? These types of questions swam around his head until he slowly started to drain it down and clip it all together or at least make a theory.

He believed that his father already knew about the mythological world, but why would he hide it from Alvis? Wouldn't it be better to tell him so he could watch out so he wouldn't get killed or reincarnated? Why would Ivo hide such a secret away from him? It baffled Alvis, it truly did and now here they were, in their living room having a stare off. There was no turning back the clock, Alvis was now and a devil and Ivo must live with that.

It annoyed Alvis how his father didn't tell him about the mythological world, he was no longer human, he was... a hybrid of a human and a devil. He didn't know if he was freak now and that his father didn't want him anymore. That made his chest tighten and his breathing to become stretched, this couldn't be the reason, could it?

Seeing that his son wasn't going to speak, Ivo sighed and leaned back on the chair. "So, you're a Devil now…." He hoped that would spike some sort of thought into his son and get him to talk, he didn't want to startle Alvis by intimidating him this much but he had to do this to get Alvis' gears going.

Alvis couldn't form any words in his head and started to spout out mumbo jumbo at what his father said, he didn't know how to reply honestly to that. How do you tell your father that you have been reincarnated as a supernatural being?

"You better fix your tongue _boy_ before I fix it for you…." Ivo warned narrowing his eyes, causing Alvis to stop stuttering. "I've known about the mythological world for a long time and I know you're probably wondering why I hid it from you."

The younger scientist nodded at Ivo, gesturing him to continue. He needed to hear what his father had to say so that he could prepare what he was going to explain.

"When you have travelled as much as I have, you start to see things that are out of place, things that don't belong where they are and some things are better off forgotten…" Ivo left the last part very ambiguous as if it was something for Alvis to decipher. "When I discovered it, I was both amazed and shocked, that world had more knowledge than science could ever explain. Though with all its knowledge, the peace there was very thin and unstable. Once I had learned what had happened, there was no going back. Once you find the mythological world, there is no going back to a normal life. It stays with you for life and can come back to haunt you."

Ivo stopped and took a sip of his tea as he stared into nothing. "I wanted to protect you and your mother from it, once I got involved, me a mere human with powerful knowledge, I was a target and all I wanted to do was protect the ones I cared about." He spoke in almost a whisper of a voice as he thought of bad memories.

"But it would seem I have failed, again."

Looking back at Alvis, the boy was just staring at his father with shock and Ivo couldn't blame him, Alvis probably thought he knew a lot about him but that was just proven false and now there were many secrets that were kept from him.

Alvis cleared his throat and mustered the courage to speak. "So, you hid this all away from me and Mom?"

"Yes…" The older scientist replied rubbing his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked his father straight on. "Don't you think you should have told us?" He knew this was a direct challenge he was making with Ivo and that was a bad mistake given the current atmosphere in the room.

The older scientist scoffed. "And get you and your Mother involved, I don't think so." Sometimes he couldn't believe the nerve of his son, so brash at times.

Alvis' eyes flashed in annoyance. "Yeah and looked what happened now, I'm a bloody Devil-Human hybrid now all because you didn't want to warn me about the mythological world!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I'M DROWNING IN GUILT!?" Ivo shouted at Alvis with massive amounts of heated annoyance at what his son just said. Usually, he would never raise his voice against Alvis, all that had transpired had gotten to him.

Alvis flinched at his father's words, he didn't really think about how his father would feel after what he said. He slumped in his chair as his facial features saddened. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

Fixing the collar of his jacket, Ivo cleared his throat. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you. You're probably having it more difficult than me…."

The room once again fell into dead silence, Mecha looked between the two, both showing regret at what they had said to each other. While Mecha didn't understand human emotions, it knew what was going between the two and for what it was programmed to do, it knew a lot more than just defending. The two scientists were both having a hard time coming to terms with this new development, both of them didn't ask for this.

"…Did she explain everything?" Ivo asked as he leaned back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other.

"Huh?" Alvis mumbled as he looked back to his father.

"This Rias girl. Did she explain everything to you?"

"Oh, yes, she did," Alvis answered. "But how did you know it was Rias that… um, reincarnated me?" He was uncertain how to talk about this topic without making it sound gloom or dreadful.

"He did." He poked a finger towards Mecha which resulted in it tilting its head to the side, wondering why it was called a 'he'. As far as it knew, it was genderless.

"He arrived just as Rias teleported you both away." Taking another sip of his tea and gently placing it down again, he stood up and started walking towards the blazing fire in the room. "… So, what type of person is she..."

Alvis watched as Ivo leaned up against the mantelpiece and gazed upon the fire, the blaze of the fire illuminated his concerned face. He knew Rias mustn't have left a good impression on Ivo if he watched her teleport away with his barely functional body at the time.

"Rias is…." He briefly stopped to think. "... A good person at heart, she's honest, kind and loves and treats her peerage as if they were family. For a Devil, there's no deception in her nor is there a hidden motive. For the time, I have been with them which is short to make a full analyse yet, but… Rias is kind at heart."

Humming, Ivo turned around with a dark tint in his eyes. "Then why did she let you die?" He spoke without an emotion in his voice.

This made Alvis cringe on the spot. "She didn't do it out of reason…. She… she… she seemed desperate." He couldn't fully confirm what she was feeling to let her do what she did to him but, to him, he saw a girl that needed new hope or something along those lines.

Narrowing his eyes further, Ivo shifted in his spot. "And how did you come up with that? You haven't been with her for a long time."

"She seemed highly uncomfortable when I mentioned Phoenix and especially when she mentioned arranged marriages." Tapping a finger on his chin, Alvis could only come up with was that Rias was in one of these arranged marriages. Could this be why she wanted him? He shook it away and decided to leave it on the back burner for now.

Ivo hummed. "Phoenix…" He said the name in a whisper. "… Lord Phoenix and Lady Phoenix..." He stared into the fire below him in thought.

Alvis rose an eyebrow of confusion, did his father knew those two? With him finding out that Ivo knew about the mythological world it was safe to assume his father had plenty of secrets than Alvis had originally come to know.

"Who are they?" Alvis asked, breaking Ivo out of his thoughts.

"The Phoenix Family is one of the remaining 33 Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars and holds the rank of Marquis. They are a Devil family that have inherent powers that are equivalent to that of the legendary creature, the firebird Phoenix. As such, their abilities reflect that of the legendary bird, where they can regenerate from almost any injuries immediately and are practically impossible to defeat." Ivo answered. "The Phoenix family sell Phoenix Tears for a high price because of its powerful healing abilities, resulting in the Phoenix Family's immense wealth."

Absorbing the new information, Alvis nodded in understanding. "Sounds like the wrong bunch to get into a fight with."

"Indeed" The older scientist agreed. "The head of the clan, Lord Phoenix and Lady Phoenix have three children, _Riser,_ Ruval and Ravel. Ravel is a well-mannered, modest, elegant, and polite young girl from what I have heard, the other sibling, Ruval I haven't too much about."

"What about Riser?"

Ivo let out a low growl at the mention of that name. "Despicable!" Ivo spat. "He's an arrogant, aggressive playboy with a holier-than-thou personality. He only thinks with what is in his pants."

"Have you meet him?" Alvis was slightly afraid to ask that question due to seeing how much his father seemly despised this man.

"No, but I have watched one of his Rating Games. While he does seem to possess some brain power for tactics, he's arrogant due to his healing ability." Ivo huffed after he explained that to his son. "If this Rias is in an arranged marriage, you better hope it's with Ruval and not Riser."

If this Riser was a playboy and if he agreed to this marriage, he only wanted Rias as a tool to get off. That made Alvis' blood boil, if this is what Rias wanted him for he _could_ see why. He didn't know if this was true at all or that Rias was afraid of being put into an arranged marriage, he honestly couldn't blame her, who would want a loveless marriage? No one.

He cooled himself down and tried to not get bothered by this so easily, only the future would tell. "I see why Rias wanted me now…." He whispered.

Looking back at his son he rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "Do you know what know what a Sacred Gear is?" Alvis nodded his head. "What type of Sacred Gear is it?"

Standing up, Alvis unleashed his Sacred Gear with a white flash and Ivo face exploded with annoyance and fear when he saw the pair of white dragon wings on Alvis' back. "Fucking hell, it had to be Divine Dividing..." Tightening a fist, he couldn't believe it! Out of all the Sacred Gears, his son happened to get one of the Heavenly Dragons!

"You know this Sacred Gear?" Alvis asked with interest, though he could see a dread look in his father eyes.

For a moment, Ivo said nothing. "Yes…" He said slowly. "It's known as Divine Dividing and it's the carrier of a powerful Dragon…"

"Dragon!?" Alvis was alarmed at that, even with just finding out about the mythological world he knew not to fuck with a dragon.

"Yes, it carries the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon; Albion," Ivo explained. "Long ago, Albion was an invincible Dragon and notably feared by his venomous ability which can even kill Gods easily, because of this power he was always lonely and resented using it. Although being overwhelmingly powerful, Albion was upset for having no equal to stand up against him until he met his soon to be arch-rival, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, an existence immune to his venom." Ivo stopped for a brief second. "Excited at the existence that could rival him, Albion sealed his poison and soon resorted to becoming stronger through his rival, eventually developing techniques such as Divide and Reflect, and both eventually became known as the Two Heavenly Dragons.…."

While Ivo was explaining the history of Albion, Mecha had walked over to Alvis and looked at the wings. While the machine was a tower of intimidation, it could act innocent as a child and now it was acting like a child discovering something new as it scanned over the white wings, it slowly lifted a finger and tapped the wings, its hand retracted quickly in surprise when it heard the metallic noise ding from them. It looked to see that that Ivo and Alvis were too busy discussing to notice it and it quickly scooted away.

"…. At one point in their heated rivalry, while Albion was fighting Ddraig, their battle was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Albion being placed inside the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing and Ddraig being sealed within the Boosted Gear." Ivo finished taking in a deep breath after explaining the history of Albion.

To say Alvis was astonished by how Ivo knew this much was an understatement, he was just baffled on how Ivo knew this much. He flashed away his Sacred Gear and sat down to let all that information settle in.

To know that there was a dragon in this device, let alone one that could kill a God. He couldn't fathom how powerful this Sacred Gear was. "Rias didn't know what it was…. I'm surprised you knew."

Ivo let a small smile appear. "I wouldn't be surprised, young Devils like her wouldn't know of the Heavenly Dragons unless they purposely went looking for them."

Even though it was a small smile, the atmosphere in the room got loose allowing the tension to loosen up, though it wasn't as much as Alvis would have liked it to be. "I see…. If you are worried about me fighting, Rias isn't a mature Devil yet so she can't participate in Rating Games and she's not one to cause trouble with the other factions."

He could hear the sigh of relief from his father. "That's settled then." Ivo removed himself from the mantelpiece and picked up a bag, making Alvis raise an eyebrow. "I'm heading off to Germany."

Ivo dropped this topic for now as this could drag on all night, he wasn't letting Alvis off the hook. No, he was merely giving himself time to think and to let Alvis experience the mythological world and see how knowledgeable it could be or how chaotic it could be. He knew Alvis was old enough to make decisions now and he wasn't going to stop his son, but it was only natural for a father to protect his son but he wanted to see how well Alvis could handle himself in this world and how long will he keep the secret of being a scientist.

Ivo himself knew that the secret would be out eventually and he knew it wouldn't be himself or Alvis to show people their secret, but Ivo accepted it. He was getting too old for this secrecy nonsense.

Ivo walked over to Mecha and placed a hand on its shoulder. "Due to this new development, Mecha is going to be on twenty-four-seven."

"That's going to drain his power cells!" He couldn't believe this, did his father not trust him anymore?! Sure, it was understandable but to not trust his own son!

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that his going to be guarding you and protecting the secrecy of the lab. And I've already solved that problem. Plus…." Walking towards the door, Ivo turned around with a wicked smile. "… He's going to be your personal trainer, so do take care of him. Ciao~."

Alvis' face paled as Ivo left, he had left him with a machine that scared him shitless at times and now it was going to be his trainer. He could already feel the pain running up and down his bones.

Meanwhile, Mecha merely tilted its head to the side again, wondering why it was called a he again. Was it a he? Looking over its metallic body it saw no sign of it being male. So, why was it being called a he?

It looked down at Alvis and saw the ghost colour on his face and tilted its head more and came to one conclusion.

Humans are weird.

Something ticked in Alvis' mind and the boy threw his arms up in alarm. "He summoned me through a summing circle! That counts as a Contract!" He ran over and snatched the flyer and darted out of his home. "DAD!"

Truly, the Kagakus could change an atmosphere faster than anyone in Kuoh.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Sighing as he walked to school, Alvis shoved his hands into his pockets. He couldn't believe he almost messed up his first official Contract and it happened to be Ivo, he wondered how many devils had their first Contract be a family member.

Upon entering the school, he took the long way back to his classroom, Alvis went to his mysterious spot. Seriously no one knew of this spot but Alvis. Turing around the corner of the main building, he smiled at the view of the town from here, it was nearly the same as the view from the top of the tree in the park. Unusually he came here to think if there was something troubling him.

As he was admiring the sight and deep in thought, two voices sounded out. "Hell yeah! This is excellent! Saving this to brain vault busty babe!"

"Aw yeah, brother! Get some nice shots in there too! Pictures are always better material, especially if it's the kendo girls!"

' _Idiocy and perversion, such a wonderful mixture….'_

Careless walking around the corner of the building to find the source of the voices, he found two boys with their faces pressed into a wall, neither of them noticing him. Alvis leaned up against a tree and let a dangerous grin appear on his face, these two were less than respectful classmates. Matsuda and Motohama.

"The Gods have blessed us; their bodies and panties are on full display!"

"Gods don't bless mindless perverts…" Alvis smirked as the perverts jolted in shock causing them to fall on their asses seeing the scientist leaning against a tree.

"Listen here," Alvis pushed himself off the tree and walked towards the two. "Even I can appreciate the female form just as the average joe…. but." His eyes glowed; while his smirk widened.

And for the two perverts who were now neck deep in water. It was an absolutely, terrifying sight.

Before they could never lift a finger, Alvis grabbed them both by their collars with one hand each, lifting them off the ground and to his eye level, forcing them to stare at his deadly smirk.

"Violation of a woman's privacy is an act that I can't allow!"

Realising that trying to get out of his grip was impossible, both perverts started shouting at him.

"Damn you handsome!" Motohama shrieked as he kicked in the air. "Don't stop us! This is our bright right as men!"

Since a coin needed to be two sided, the other pervert filled the spot. "Yeah! Why can't you go mind your own business!? And besides, with that hole in the wall, it's like they practically asked us to look at their glorious bodies!"

Alvis' smile was that of a wicked scientist as he took a glance at the peephole. "You should know, I solve _practical_ problems."

The look on both perverts' faces dropped to a pale colour in true horror of what Alvis was implying.

"Y-you wouldn't! your bluffing!" Motohama stuttered.

"I will and I can~." Alvis hummed

"You can't"

"I can~."

"You can't stop us! Women's bodies are gold! Gold that is to be shared with those in need! WE-" Wherever that sentence was leading, it was severed as Alvis bashed their skulls together. Each instantly received a red marking on their foreheads. He merely threw them on top of each other and dusted his hands as the two groaned in slight pain.

"Ah! That has made my day." Alvis proudly said with a smile, he made sure that his hands were dusted off their filthiness, that was their perversion and idiocy, he didn't want that in his lab! Turing on his heel, he was not surprised as he came face with the entire girl's Kendo team standing there. They were all fully dressed and watching him, with weighed shinai's in their hands. Seeing that he had been, giving judgment to the perverts for the lack of a term. Alvis just threw his caution to the wind.

"Sup?"

To his surprise, all of them blushed simultaneously. Ah right, the Mysterious Scientist of Kuoh had bashed two of the least respected students in the school and was this his reward? It was amusing to see them blushing at such a small act.

"That was so cool!" Some of them said, beaming at him with sparkly eyes.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he shrugged while wearing a grin on his face. "Ah, it's nothing, I can't stand their idiocy at times. It really irritates me." It felt good to show those idiots where to place a wrench and shove it.

Before Alvis could leave another voice rang out, clear and authoritative. "It's nothing? Then care to explain this?"

Behind the Kendo Team were two girls new to this event. Both were wearing the Kuoh Academy uniforms, and if the whispers of the team were anything to go by, they clearly were scared and to be respected by students. Both had black hair and wore glasses, though one had a bob cut while the other one was nearly as longs as Rias'.

Alvis' head fell at knowing who these two were.

Sona Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra; the President and Vice-President of the Student Council.

"Alvis Kagaku," Sona spoke. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Before any of the girls from the Kendo club voiced out, Alvis objected them. "I was walking by when I saw these two outside the club's changing room. Their behaviour was unacceptable so I decided to punishment them for their insolence." He kept his chill grin the entire time as the two boys under him groaned.

Sona sighed through her nose and adjusted her glasses. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you how this looks. You should have left this to the Student Council. Regardless of your intent, you admitted to fighting on campus, therefore you are subject to consequences."

"I'm aware and accept the consequences," Alvis admitted, he always liked to be three steps ahead; like Ivo, but he did start conflict on his own terms and was willing to accept the proper consequence for said action.

Of course, all the other times he got in trouble was for bullshit reasons from his science teacher.

Both ladies were genuinely surprised at his willingness to accept the penalty for his actions. Usually, when it came to Alvis he would make justifications and facts and everything at his disposal including puns, in hopes that it would let him off scot-free. But not this time around.

Very interesting.

"Really? Without complaint or objection? Coming from you that is a rare occurrence."

Alvis grinned. "It's only just. I'm the one who came upon the two and added in conflict. However," In his mother's words, Alvis always went out with a bang. "… a punishment served is hardly something to fear about when compared to preserving a girl's dignity."

Tsubaki's eyes widened realising what he had just implied a bit late, she was unable to stop him and she looked to Sona to see that his words had already been drilled in.

Sona's eye **twitched.**

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Sona sighed with frustration. "Honestly that boy…. I thought since he's now your servant he would finally learn some self-control."

Both Sona and Rias were in the Occult Research Clubroom, playing a game of chess as Akeno set down a tray of tea and then proceeding to sit down next to her best friend. Sona was usually the better player, but it was obvious that her mind was not on the game as her miscalculations, were all to Rias' benefit.

"The way you described it, it seems that he actually did a public service. Besides, Alvis is unpredictable, but I think you're more upset over the fact that he put you in an untenable position."

"Unpredictable or not, what am I supposed to do? Pretend it never happened? My reputation would fall immediately if word got out that I glanced over fighting on school grounds!"

"I understand that failure to issue chastisement would undermine your authority. Seeing as the only other choice would end with the same result." Rias took one of Sona's Knight's. "Check."

Sona's face scrunched in her unknown frustration. "In the end, all I could say was 'Details of your punishment will come later. For now, return to class.' I've made no progress on his account!" Sona moved her remaining Bishop to eliminate the threat, in this case, a Rook.

Rias smiled and then moved her Queen four spaces forward. "Checkmate." Sona blinked as she analysed the board. After a minute of intense scanning, she sighed exasperatedly. Akeno clasped her hands together.

The black-haired beauty moved to collect the pieces and board, while Rias sighed. "I know it's frustrating to hear but there's very little I can actually do. I've only reincarnated him, so while he's agreed to serve, I just don't have the personal loyalty needed to make such a request of him."

"Then make it an order!"

"Sona, you're getting too emotional over this. Until I'm able to secure Alvis' trust, there's nothing I can really do. Remember that I didn't exactly ask for his permission to use my Pieces on him. Kiba was the same way for months until he came around, and this time I'm dealing with a someone who is able to correctly assume what I'm going to say and perfectly analyse something within a matter of minutes."

Sona was quiet for some time. Sighing, she adjusted her glasses. "Why do you have to be right about this?"

Rias smiled. "I know you well enough that you lose focus when emotional. I'm guilty of it too. I'll talk to Alvis about it, but I can't promise anything."

Sona removed her glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief. "I guess I have been a bit childish. However, that doesn't mean I'm rescinding his punishment." She put her glasses back on.

"And what exactly do you have my pun-making servant doing? Nothing degrading I hope."

"No, nothing like that that. Just helping with reorganising the administrative records. Paperwork, something I don't think he'll be done with anytime soon. I have a watchful eye on him."

"I see." Rias hummed. "You know Sona, I honestly didn't know that you and Alvis have history."

Sona pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Well, he didn't exactly leave a great first impression when we first met. It happened a few months ago, back when I first became the President of the Student Council. I caught him trying to make pasta in the science lab, which nearly ended up with him nearly blowing up the entire lab."

' _That's why 3B was closed for two weeks!'_ Amazed she was. "But was it really that bad?" Rias asked, more than a little surprised.

"He was trying to cook pasta with a Bunsen burner..."

"How-"

"I don't know… just don't know."

Aw yes, the Mysterious Scientist of Kuoh has struck again! Leaving the two silent for quite some time after that.

Sona adjusted her glasses. "Regardless, I sent him to the principal's office and ever since, he's been a thorn in the side of the Second-Year's science teacher. The amount of complaints off that man about Alvis, baffling. But it has come to be expected ever once in a while." What Rias found strange was that Sona didn't sound irritated at all, in fact, it sounded she was remembering something comical.

And given Alvis' status to make jokes and bad puns, she couldn't blame her if she was.

Besides, she could always talk to Alvis about his side of their relationship.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Honestly, filing paperwork wasn't a hassle to him. He did it all the time in his lab after waking up in a mountain of sheets and diagrams all sprawled out on the desk and floor. When Alvis entered the clubroom, he was slightly surprised to see that no one was present.

"Perhaps they are still in class…." He hummed, he threw his blaze off his shoulder and onto the couch armrest and took a seat on the same couch.

Since having this golden opportunity come to him, Alvis reached into his pocket and pulled out his novel.

Opening the page, he booked marked he went on reading the story of Downfall.

A few minutes later, Alvis looked up as he heard the door opening; he turned to see Rias enter the room, a thoughtful look marked on her features. She walked over to one of the windows and gazed outside, crossing her arms under her large bust.

She seemed so deep in thought that she didn't even recognise he was in the room.

Made him wonder what she was thinking about.

Grabbing a plastic bag, he puffed air into, made sure to tighten the top so no air escaped and he-

 **POP!**

-Popped the bag…

Startled, Rias spun around to see Alvis grinning nonchalantly at her as if nothing happened at all.

"Don't you know it's rude not to greet someone?" Alvis grinned. "But anyways, sup Buchou."

The redhead sighed exasperatingly, rubbing her head she should have come to expect this of Alvis. "Alvis! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He looked at her with a deadpanned expression with a tilt of his head. "Surely not? A heart attack? Don't be absurd, with a body like yours, it ain't gonna happen soon."

Rias face tinted a shade of pink at his involuntary complement. _'D-does he ever think about what he's saying?'_ Taking a moment to compose herself, Rias walked over to stand right in front of him.

"I heard about what you did with those boys." A smile graced her lips. "Nice work."

Alvis lazily grinned. "Those boys had it coming, but I don't wanna make a big deal out of it."

Rias sat down next to him crossing one leg over the other.

"Also, you completed your first contract, Alvis." Her smile took a devious turn. "I think congratulations are in order." Deciding some teasing would be fitting recompense for him scaring the daylights out of her, Rias leaned in, pressing her generous assets into his shoulder.

"I wonder…" She whispered seductively into his ear, trailing her nails across his cheek. "What would you like as a reward, hm?"

Giving her the mute look with one eyebrow slowly rising, Alvis reached up and flicked her on the head, lightly, breaking the atmosphere easily.

Alvis just shook his head and continued reading his book. "Rias, you were in my bed naked not too long ago, while I pinched your nipple and had my arm warped around you protectively. Now, do you want me to go underground and find some monsters?"

Rias drew back in surprise, putting a hand to where he flicked. That was not how it was supposed to go… not one bit.

' _For someone who is… notorious for making jokes and acting silly… his maturity is surprising'_ Rias thought, impressed.

Giving up with a tired sigh, the redhead shuffled over to get a better look at what he was reading.

"So, Sona is a Devil?" Alvis asked with no warning he was going to mention such a topic.

Rias' eyes widened. "How-"

"This was the first place she came after she told me to go to the principal's office." He revealed with a tilt of his head. "Just so I know, is everyone in the Student Council a Devil? Or…?"

She shook her head. "No, Sona Shitori, better known as Sitri, is a Pureblood-Devil like me and also possesses a peerage of her own and that is entirely made of the Student Council," Rias explained to the young scientist.

"Hmm, how interesting." He hummed, amused, he went back to reading his novel.

The girl leaned back into the couch. "You know, Sona actually brought up an interesting topic." At his curious look, she elaborated. "You met Sona a few months ago, and it would seem that your relationship didn't start off on the best of terms." The amusement in her voice was not lost to the scientist.

He grinned as he recalled that moment. "Heh… I suppose, it wasn't exactly my finest moment. I was busy doing my science project and I was hungry and I thought 'he who dares wins' but don't worry, my cooking skill has improved a lot since then." He looked at Rias, thoughtful for a moment. "Say, how often do you eat pasta?"

"Rarely, why?" She asked curiously, tilting her head.

Alvis lowered his book and grinned. "Because, I make the best pasta you'll ever taste." That was a fact that he went by and he was going to stand by it!

Rias couldn't help but giggle at his proclamation. "I look forward to it then."

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

In his lab, Alvis was doing some check-ups on Mecha, the machine was seated on a steel table as Alvis examined an open compartment that exposed wires and circuit boards. While Alvis only had the schematics of the robot, he was surprising familiar with all the coding and wires. The young scientist knew that his father's creations were always complex and hard to decipher.

But, why was Mecha's programming simple to him? Did Ivo do all this before he left? He highly doubted that but the possibility was always there that Ivo could have.

"Motor functions?" Alvis hummed to the defensive bot.

In response, the robot rolled its shoulders to show that its motor abilities were hundred percent operational, to which Alvis ticked off a box on a clipboard to show that system was checked and working to normal standard.

While being scared by Mecha most of the time, Alvis was defiantly impressed by the machine. And not because Ivo had created it because it was looking to other things than what it was _programmed_ to do. When he had arrived home, Alvis caught an interesting glimpse with the machine. It had been outside the back garden with a little robin on its metal finger looking at it curiously while Mecha did the same.

And Alvis was alright with that, while Mecha couldn't speak and didn't possess a fully functional AI, it was expanding outwards from what it was originally built to do. He knew that Ivo noticed it too but the man didn't seem the mind and nor did Alvis, life be it biological or mechanical always finds a way.

This meant that Mecha was evolving in a way, Alvis took notice how most of its defensive armour was retracted and its weapons dismissed, as if it was trying to blend in with him and Ivo. Mecha was more of an interesting creation built by Ivo, it was only one of the last functional robots built by Ivo. The man had built two others one for offence and the other for support but sadly, they didn't make it through development they didn't come to the standard that Mecha did.

Mecha was different than the other two, Mecha knew things, understood, learnt…. overall Mecha was…. unique.

"Defensive functions?" Alvis questioned as he walked around the steel table to stand in front of Mecha.

Mecha put out its arms as they started shifting, its metal hands retracting into its arms and a heavy machine gun popped out of one arm with the rounds dangling down the side as the barrel finished unfolding to its correct width. The other hand was replaced with a reflector shield that worked most of the time, if something powerful hit it, it could only reflect it once before it would blow out the generator for it and probably fry Mecha's circuit boards.

If it came down to it, Mecha would use its fists to tear a hole in something or someone. It was a defensive being, its main programming was based around defending, not offence, not support, just defence. While Mecha looked like it could take on an offence role, it wouldn't be ideal, it wasn't excellent on the ground, it was sluggish, bad mobility and had a hard time scanning its surroundings.

But in the air, Mecha exceeded normal standards, it was quick and agile could scan its surroundings and mapping the area before it landed. While it was weird that Mecha worked better in the air than on ground Alvis and Ivo never really questioned it, Mecha was just fascinating in that way.

Another thing about the machine, it was quite old. Mecha was completed when Alvis was around the age of three or four and it had been Ivo's longest running and functional creations since. It was obvious to the young scientist that Ivo had a soft spot for the machine, Ivo spent more time working on it and repairing it, upgrading it, than any other of his inventions.

Walking behind the machine again as it retracted its weapons, Alvis ticked another box on the clipboard. Alvis leaned up against the steel table and thought briefly for a moment.

With this new experience with the mythological world, Ivo had left Mecha in his care. Meaning he would be responsible for looking after Mecha and doing all the necessary adjustments to the defensive bot. But why would Ivo give him Mecha? The chance of Mecha being destroyed was high due to the high classes of beings within the mythological realm, Mecha would be a tin can to them.

Alvis knew Mecha could deal with low-class beings, but that wouldn't be enough. It would have to be faster, stronger and overall improved to its limit. While more technology could improve its stats, it just wouldn't cut the criteria, no he needed to take a different direction with Mecha….

Magic.

Sighing to himself as he walked over to a chair and plotted himself down. Mecha closed its compartment and slid off the table and began walking over to Alvis.

It sounded absurd to place magic within a machine, it really did and Alvis didn't even know if it worked. On a technical standard, it wouldn't work. It didn't help that he knew barely anything about magic, he only grasped the bare bones of it when Akeno explained it to him.

While the raven-haired girl did say that magic could be interpolated as a series of numbers or patterns, while Mecha could process numbers to high standards, did magic work that way? Could a machine use magic?

Honestly, Alvis couldn't say for sure, the possibility was there. The young scientist turned to face the bot standing beside him as he said, Mecha was always learning and understanding, basically adapting to anything new that came along that it did not know.

Mecha was adapting so much that it was starting to use a pen and paper to talk due to its inability to. While some would find it unsettling that a machine was learning outside what it was built and programmed to do, Alvis just found it interesting to watch.

Leaning back in his chair, Alvis yawned and stretched. There were many things to be done tomorrow, like surviving another around at school and its quick-thinking students, honestly, do they just concern themselves with what he and the other titled people in the school are doing? As that seems to be what they do.

' _I supposed it ain't all that bad…'_ He hummed in thought, the people of the ORC were quite the funny bunch to hang around with.

Getting up off his chair he turned to face Mecha. "Go regenerate your power-cells, I'll need to run some test on you tomorrow and I need you fully operational."

He then began walking towards the door as Mecha watched him leave. The bot in turn simply turned around and walked towards its recharging station.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

A young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes looked at a sign with mild frustration. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"Ah! I don't understand Japanese!" She lightly hit both sides of her head as if she was trying to smack knowledge out of her head and to her lips.

This girl was called Asia Argento.

A nun from the Vatican, she had been accepted here in Kuoh when the Vatican had no place for her. She happily agreed to come and help the priest in this parish. While deeply saddened at having to leave the wonderfully city of Rome and the house of God; the Vatican, Asia was not a person to say no to someone in need.

While trying to decipher the Japanese language so she could get the directions she needed, a familiar figure walked up behind her.

"Sister," His voice was cold and spoke no emotion, to which Asia was a little startled by the man. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Slowly, the nun turned around to stare at this unfamiliar person. His face was blocked by the shade of the trees and his hand was extended out to her for a handshake, his hand too was in darkness due to the shade of the trees.

Slowly but surely, Asia raised her hand up to grasp his and-

 _ **PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFT**_

Excuse me?

Quickly after that, the sun shone down on him to show our comical Alvis with a humours grin. "Hehe, " He chuckled. "The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny."

Alvis rose his hand up to show a now flattened whoopee cushion and grinned. Any fear Asia had was instantly replaced with giggles that Alvis found to be adorable and for Asia, she found the joke incredible hilarious. He had been going around town doing this trick as he finished delivering flyers that he got, for the most part, most people found it funny.

"Anyways," He let the blonde girl compose herself. "You're a nun, right? That's hilarious. I'm Alvis, Alvis Kagaku." What Alvis meant by hilarious, was that she was a nun in a territory watched by devils. Not because he was a scientist.

Kind of ironic.

"Oh! Y-yes, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Asia Argento; I'm a nun who was… assigned to the church in this neighbourhood. But, um, I'm a little lost and I don't understand Japanese."

' _She's obviously not from around here, yet I can understand perfectly. Ah! Yes, it's because Devils have a natural understanding of any spoken language.'_

He took a quick look around as he felt something nudging him and looked down at the nun and noticed a silver cross hanging from her neck… Devil, right, that made sense.

Alvis closed his eyes in thought. "A church…." He snapped his fingers and opened his eyes. "That's right! There's a church not too far from here. I do believe I can take you there." Alvis said with a smile.

The nun beamed at him, her green eyes holding stars. "Really? Can you please take me there? I'd be very grateful if you can!"

Nawww, ain't that adorable.

The girl turned to the side and clasped her hands, staring dreamily over the trees. "Oh Lord, thank you for helping me in my time of need! Please bless this young man for his kindness. Amen!"

Alvis gritted his teeth behind his grin and put a hand on his forehead as a throbbing pain suddenly clasped down on him like lightning ripping through his skull. He put his other hand on his temple to somehow soothe the anguish of the prayer, which nonetheless faded away quickly. _'_ _S_ _WEET MOTHER TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ! What was that? It felt like someone slapping me rapidity with a metal bar! Okay from on now, no more blessing from Jesus and the big guy himself.'_

"Mister Alvis are you alright?" Asia broke from her prayer to look him with worry and confusion.

After composing himself, he smiled reassuringly. "Ah, It's nothing. Let's get you to that church."

As they walked along a little boy who was playing nearby happened to trip and skin his knee.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?!" Asia wasted no time in rushing to the child's side, "Here, let me help."

Alvis narrowed his eyes as he watched the nun crouch down to the boy and put her hands over his skinned knee, so he was wailing more than just a little bit loudly.

 _'What's she doing?'_

Asia gently laid her hands over the boy's injured knee. "Don't worry." She said with a motherly smile. "A big boy like you shouldn't cry."

Alvis' interest and amazement grew tenfold at what he saw; two identical rings, silver and exquisitely crafted, rested on her hands as a gentle green glow radiated off her hands.

' _This must be another Sacred Gear that has healing abilities….'_ Alvis theorised in his head. _'Why would she be assigned here? She seems too important to be out in a place like this…. Something is off.'_

After less than a minute, she stood up and asked if the boy was well and to take care of himself. The boy thanked her with some stars in his eyes and then ran off with his mother, who was shocked at what she had witnessed.

When Asia walked back to Alvis' side, he couldn't help but grin. "What was that? Some sort of laying on the hands?"

Again, the small nun giggled at that and said. "No, but a lot of sisters back home made the same joke. It's a power I've had since I was little."

Confirmed Sacred Gear and he nodded in understanding. "A power of healing…. Does it have a name?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's called Twilight Healing, a gift blessed upon me by God."

The unlikely pair resumed their journey. And by that a Scientist and Nun walking side by side, weird don't you think?

In their brief silence, Alvis almost missed the subtle change that came over Asia. Her head dropped forward slightly, her smile become cracked, and her eyes seemed to dim. "Truly a wonderful gift…." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

Instantly her cheerful countenance returned. "It's nothing.!" She said brightly, as she hummed.

' _Something is off indeed….'_ Alvis just shrugged saying. "If you say so."

Seeing how this conversation wasn't going to last too long if they stayed on the same topic, he decided to change it to make it somewhat comfortable.

"You're clearly not from Japan, so where did you come from sailor?" Alvis began with a grin.

Asia giggled at that, she found Alvis to be quite amusing. "I'm from Italy." She was happy at the change of topic and that wasn't lost to the young scientist.

"Ah! Shakespeare and Leonardo da Vinci." Alvis hummed with interest. "I do really admire their work, to Shakespeare's marvellous plays, to Vinci's inventions. Y'know I only recently finished reading The Merchant of Venice, I'm thinking of reading Hamlet after I finish reading the novel I'm currently on."

"You seem to really like their work," Asia said with a smile on her lips.

"They were artists of their time and I have respect and admiration for them." Alvis honestly said he had always had a found interest with the history of da Vinci to the dramatic plays of Shakespeare.

"Have you been to Italy?" The nun asked with curiosity, he seemed like he had visited Italy.

He shook his head. "No, but my Dad did." He answered. "He visited Venice and Rome. He went on a Gondola ride and found it to be quite pleasing with the surroundings of the old buildings in Venice as he went down the stream."

"I can agree with him!" Asia suddenly said, slightly surprising Alvis and bringing a small flush of pink tinting her fair-skinned face. "When I saw Venice, I was glad that I could visit such a wonderful place." Her last words came out as a whisper, and she tried to hide her blushing face under her veil.

' _She's just adorable'_ He thought fondly. "That's understandable." He assured her in amusement. "Even if you just visited it or something you've just encountered before, it's always nice to see something beautiful."

At that, she turned around and full-on beamed at him. It was so sudden, so radiantly happy, so pure! That Alvis had to repeat the words, 'Don't pick her up! Don't pick her up!'

"That's a very wise thing to say." She told the scientist.

"Uh.." He said with his utmost superior intelligence. _'When I was talking something beautiful… I really should have seen that coming Ah! DON'T PICK HER UP!'_

Looking ahead he saw their destination. "Hey, we're here." He quickly pointed out, trying hard to get his blush to subside.

SHE'S TOO INNOCENT AND PURE FOR THIS WORLD.

Asia noticed the rundown old church they were standing in front of and looked… almost disappointed. "Oh yes, thank you Mister Alvis. I should go inside." She brightened suddenly. "Oh! Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea?"

While the offer was nice, he didn't want to go into a place where he _knew_ he'd be shanked. He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I have things to do, perhaps another time, though."

And just like that, Alvis felt like he had committed the worst sin of his life as the blond girl's expression fell. "Oh… okay..." She tried to smile again but Alvis knew it was strained and it heavily pulled on his heart strings at the sight. "I s-shouldn't keep you, then…"

Alvis watched as the girl entered the church and closed the door behind her. He just stared at the church, or what was left of it before he started to walk home. While it was odd for a girl from Italy and most likely from the Vatican itself to be sent all the way to a small town like Kouh with that a Sacred Gear that she showed careless to the world as seen when she treated the small boy.

Walking on the path to his home, he thought of another thing.

Magic.

He seriously needed to learn more about it and its capabilities as his inventions needed to be boosted and that included Mecha, he still knew his inventions would be nothing but sheet metal to the mythological world, but he could still improve on them and at least have them do some work. While none of his inventions could do damage besides Mecha and that was technically his father's robot. His Medi-Gun could come in handy and with some healing magic to boost its ability to heal or use some of Twilight Healing's power….

But the latter was a no go as he risked compromising his secret life as a Scientist and he seriously didn't want to see anyone after Mecha's finished with them nor did he want to be forced to use his own Sacred Gear or drug someone.

But brushing those thoughts to some unoccupied part of his brain, he continued his way home.

As there was much work to be done, so much indeed.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

In the midst of the night, Mecha was standing in the back garden of the Kagaku resident gazing up at the stars above it. Its red-glowing eye looking at all the different stars in the clear night. Bending its knees down, it rocketed upward into the air unfolding it's thrust from the back of its legs and shoulders.

It shot across the dark sky at high speeds that if anyone were to see it, they might mistake it for a shooting star. It stopped in the black ocean of a sky for a moment to take in the scene below it, Kuoh was shining in the darkness of the night by different lights, some radiating from homes and others from stores.

But this isn't where Mecha wanted to be, not at all.

It blasted off again and ripped through the night sky, like Alvis, Mecha had its own secret spot that it went to. Being a machine, it had its dislikes and likes and it didn't like being cooped up in the one place for too long. It was taller than both Alvis and Ivo, Mecha had a hard time getting through door frames….

Out of the blue, Mecha cut off its thrusters and stalled in the air. It did a quick back flip and then proceeded to do a nosedive towards the river that was now underneath it. On its way down it was calculating its survivability of pulling this off and it was a low chance of survival, but it had learned from Alvis.

He who dares wins.

A few seconds before it hit the water and totalled itself, it activated its thrusters on maximum power and did a hard pull up. Resulting in Mecha barely touching the water and causing the river water to split in two at the force of the air that broke under Mecha after it pulled up.

As it barely hovered over the water it left a trail in the water currents as it sped down the river. It looked down at its reflection and saw its one beating red eye looking back at it. Mecha knew what it was, it knew it was different.

It was always different…. But so was Alvis.

It knew it wasn't alive like Alvis, yet it was. It didn't breathe like Alvis, it didn't speak like Alvis, it didn't feel like Alvis could. Yet, Alvis was different to Ivo.

But they could define who they were. Mecha couldn't. Mecha was made by using numbers and _metal_ , it was programmed to be who it was. It didn't have a choice in the making of what it wanted to be. Yet, Mecha wasn't mad at Alvis or Ivo. It was loyal to them, well more to Ivo but it had respect for Alvis. Ivo gave it life and it was grateful.

But Mecha wanted to be more than it was programmed to be. Mecha had learned to read and write, something that wasn't programmed into it sense Mecha couldn't talk due to the lack of a mouth or audio speakers. It had a fascination with music, often it would listen to music when Alvis or Ivo were away.

It had programmed for its armour to retract when around Alvis or Ivo to make it look less threating and more human.

Mecha wanted to evolve.

It was clear on what it wanted to do, it wanted to surpass its program and become its own unique individual. It wanted to learn the art of music, it wanted to speak, it wanted to feel.

It wanted to fit in.

Quickly shutting down its thrusts, Mecha did a flip as it landed. It brushed its hand along the long blades of grass, it wanted to feel the soft touch of the grass but it couldn't. Standing up, it walked into the dense forest a place that it came to when it had the opportunity. Upon entering the forest, a small robin, the same one Alvis saw Mecha with, landed on Mecha's metal finger.

The small robin chippered at Mecha as if they were good friends. Mecha lifted its finger to exam the bird as it jumped around its finger, its red eye examining it. Seeing that it was the same bird, Mecha just let it be and continued to walk around the forest, taking in the beauty of nature.

While being fascinated with music, Mecha was also fascinated with nature and animals. Being a machine it was quite odd for it to like nature but Mecha... just liked nature. The bird on its finger was proof of that. Being a machine had a benefit, animals didn't run away from Mecha. They would curiously look at it and see if it was a threat, but not having any knowledge of such a creature they merely accepted Mecha as a new type of animal. Birds especially as Mecha was easy to rest on.

As Mecha continued to walk around the forest, passing some curious deer's that walked up to it and continued to follow the machine for a distance out of curiosity.

It arrived where it wanted to be, it was a cliff side that gave a breath-taking view of the forest. Mecha sat down and let its legs dangle off the side of the cliff as the little robin just flew up and rested on its head.

The view was even more spectacular due to the full moon shimmering off the river giving the forest a more enchanted look. Mecha couldn't help but feel, purified? Well, Mecha couldn't feel anything, it had come to think of emotions, but did it feel purified? Purified of what?

But then, it came to it. It understood what the forest was telling it, what nature was saying to Mecha.

It forgave Mecha.

Forgive the machine for what?

Only Mecha would know the answer, it and the rest of the other woodland creatures would know.

For it was just another mystery of life and nature.

 **A Mystery of Life and Nature.**

 **Huzzah! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Big ol' thanks to all who review, favourite and follow!**

 **So, let's see what've learnt today. Alvis is still as comical as ever and if trying to be seduced you get flicked on the head and really likes Shakespeare.**

 **But seriously, I would say the character that really stood out the most in the chapter was Mecha, due to his fascination with music and nature. I still don't know what I'm doing with Mecha yet, but I have a fair idea. And my good gent, Ahsoei, if you want a reference to what Mecha sorta looks like, he sorta likes like Mecha Sonic from Sonic and Knuckles and a small bit like Bastion from Overwatch.**

 **And to answer your other question Ahsoei, no I haven't read the story 'A Devil's Life is Such a Chore' didn't even know about it until you mentioned it.**

 **That's everything! Have a nice day/night.**

 **Read to Review.**


	4. Behind the Grin

**Poetry of a Scientist**

 **Disclaimer - Don't own High School DxD**

 **Chapter 4 – Behind the Grin**

 **SMACK!**

Is what would've been echoed if Alvis hadn't caught Rias' wrist at the last second, her palm inches away from his right cheek.

All those reaction times from dodging sparks, catching wires and ducking from explosive material in his lab were finally starting to pay off, eh?

The very next day after school, Alvis was asked by Rias to come to the club room immediately to explain why he was near a church. A place that is enemy territory to Devils. He explained that he was handing out the flyers that were supplied to him and that he was going around playing the whoopee cushion in the hand trick to people and that one of them happened to be a girl named Asia. He told her about how she was a nun looking for the local church but was lost and unable to read Japanese and so decided to help her, not seeing the harm in it.

Plus, he couldn't say no to anything adorable, but the latter was best left unsaid.

Angry that the newest member of her peerage did something unnecessarily dangerous, Rias attempted to slap him.

Which brings us to the current event.

While still grinning, Alvis' eyes held a sharp look. "… I'd appreciate if you didn't hit me." He said letting Rias out of his locked grip.

Seeing the sharp look within his eyes, Rias sighed deeply and rubbed her wrist before she spoke. "I'm…. sorry for trying to hit you. It's just, as a Devil, you need to be careful about things like that. Even with the ceasefire after the great war, Devil's aren't welcome on hallowed ground. I just got you Alvis; I don't want to lose you due to such a rookie mistake."

If one knew Alvis enough, they knew that what he felt was all based on his grin and what Rias said had warmed his heart and this was shown by the softness in his grin. At the gentle admission, he kept the softness of his grin. "Sorry that I made you worry. But thinking of that church again, it was strange. I didn't…. feel anything around the area of the church that indicated any sort of 'holiness'. I mean I did feel the urge to leave immediately. But it felt different… almost warped or distorted. In fact, the whole building looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time."

"Is that so?" Rias hummed, a hint of suspicion creeping into her voice. "I see…. Thank you, Alvis. I'll look into this after tonight's business is concluded."

There go his plans for the night. "And what business?" He quirked an eyebrow.

As if on cue, Akeno opened the door and poked her head in. "Buchou, are you ready?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes, come along Alvis." She said, gesturing for him to follow and so he did, though he was a bit confused. Also, why did everything that he plans get cancelled by some random event that happens?

"Care to explain what is going on?" Alvis asked as they walked down the hall.

Akeno answered. "We received a message from the Archbishop about a Stray Devil that's wandered into town."

Alvis thought for a moment. "I suppose a Stray is a Devil that's betrayed their master and left the peerage?"

Rias, not all surprised that he figured it out, smiled and nodded. "Exactly, Strays need to be destroyed if found. It's the law of Devils. The rumour is that there's a Stray hiding out in an abandoned warehouse that's located in the old factoring district, that's not too far from here. The Stray hunts and swallows' humans at night. We're going there now to subdue it."

Alvis sighed a little. "…Sounds like great fun." Both girls giggled at his lazy reaction.

Akeno gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Alvis. Of course, you won't have to fight. Kiba, Koneko and I will suffice for the task."

Good, because he told his dad that he wouldn't be fighting for a while…. he didn't know about stray devils until now.

Rias nodded in agreement. "Yes, I want you to stay back and observe how we do things. I'll be using this to show how a peerage operates in combat."

Observe, huh? That he believed he could do. There was an old saying that a scientist should never fight on the fronts, but Alvis, Alvis was a risk-taker.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Rias and her peerage had long since left the school and were heading through the old crack paths of the old factory district. She and Akeno led the way, with Alvis and Kiba bringing up the back and Koneko in the middle.

Though Kiba was subject to Alvis' jokes and puns the whole way after finding out that the boy was weak to his puns alone, even the bad ones.

Though that resulted in a few sore kicks from Koneko to make him stop.

"This is it," Rias announced, making Koneko halt from finishing a powerful kick on Alvis' shin after making yet, another bad pun.

Pointing at an old refinery factory that came into view. From the look alone, it had been forgotten about years ago and left to fall apart by nature itself, weeds, ivy and vines growing all over the place.

As they approached the entrance, Alvis spotted Kiba-

Hang on…

' _How did…?"_ Alvis thought, baffled. _'He was just next to-.'_ He glanced to his right to see Kiba was, indeed, not there. Alvis' showed nothing but confusion. _'He's after fucking with my brain….'_ The blonde boy was there one second, then the next he wasn't?

' _Mind games…. Such a pain. Honestly, how does one move so fast unless…. Nah, I highly doubt that.'_

Pushing aside such silly thoughts, Kiba greeted his King in his own casual manner.

As they gathered at the front door. Rias turned to address Alvis. "I want you to stay with me while we look for the Stray."

"Aye, aye, Captain Kirk."

Rias just rolled her eyes in amusement, getting the reference while Alvis just lazily grinned. Koneko pushed open the doors and the group was greeted with the smell of rotten meat coming from inside.

"Cadaverine and putrescine…." Alvis' nose wrinkled at the smell. "…. Something died here…." The odd thing was that Alvis' wasn't bothered by the foul smell of decaying organic material.

"… I agree." Koneko said as her nose, too, wrinkled at the smell.

"Can you see if it's near?" Rias asked Koneko, her facial expression gaining a more serious look.

While Koneko did what she was asked, Alvis looked around the old building mindlessly. He looked at the scratches along the wall, likely caused by an animal or the stray or its victim, but he dismissed such a disturbing image else were.

"…I see tracks." She stated, standing back up. "She could be towards the back."

"Very well. Kiba, look ahead. If you find her, get back to us so we can all take her down."

The gentleman nodded, smiling easily. "Very well." He said. Then he darted down the long hall, through a doorway and was out of sight within that time frame.

Alvis' mind began to calculate how fast the boy ran, but he put a stop to it to stay focused and grinned in understanding. "So, speeds his game…... Wanna clarify why blondie is Speedy Gonzales?"

Rias' giggled a bit, before composing herself. "It's because of his Evil Piece?"

"Evil Piece….?"

"Yes. Remember when I told you there was a system we use to create more Devils? Well, it's called the Evil Piece system. Are you familiar with the game chess by any chance?"

"I am." Alvis nodded. "My Mom and Dad taught me a lot about the game. We would play it for hours on end, sometimes it would be me against my Mom or Dad or I would watch them play and observe. Even though we were family, we didn't hold back. One time, my Dad created a three-way chess board for all three of use to play at once to test each other's capacity for mental focus and intellect. Each game would be just as long and intense as the last; we were like great titans locked in an endless battle, fighting to prove who was the ultimate." It was only after he finished that he noticed everyone was staring at him strangely. After realising, he just lazily grinned. "Sorry about my mindless ramblings, do continue."

Taking this opening, Rias went on to explain where she was heading with the previous question. "Well, the Evil Piece system was based around the concept of the game. The Devils wanted to use the special traits of the game to fuel the idea for the Evil Pieces. It's also akin to irony as many of the Reincarnated Devils were also former humans suggesting the concept. As I said before, since we could no longer form legions of Pure-Blooded Devils as we had in the past, they decided to grant enormous power to a smaller group of Devils. And due to the competitive nature of Devils, this also lead to the birthing of the Rating Games, so High-Class Devils with Peerages could show their and their servants power against one another."

"Two Knights, two Bishops, one Queen and eight Pawns. Each piece has its own special and unique abilities and attributes to assist the Peerage as a whole."

Alvis breathed in through his nose and processed the information. "What types of abilities do they give?"

Before Rias could answer the question, there was a sudden high-pitched howling akin to a banshee, followed by some healthy curses. Kiba popped back at the door he'd left through, looking slightly embarrassed and smiling lightly. "Ah, sorry. I found the Stray, but as you can tell, she noticed me."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Alvis shrugged, hearing some stomping noises arise from deeper in the building.

Honestly, he was too chill for such a situation. Makes you wonder how his brain ticks.

"Alright let's get to work! You two, get going. We don't want to keep this Stray waiting." Rias ordered, bringing a halt to the oncoming banter. Too much of Alvis' disappointment. "Kiba, I want you to use hit and run tactics. Koneko, I want you to do what you think is best-"

"...Helpful…."

"And Akeno, you can _do_ as you wish."

At those words, Akeno giggled and blushed demurely. "Ara, Ara! Oh, Buchou! You always know just what to say~."

BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH! STRANGER DANGER!

To Alvis, this girl seemed to have her panties twisted in some way to apply pleasure twenty-four seven. Seriously, pleasuring yourself is alright but for all that is just. _'Keep it in your pants and we'll be good.'_

Unnerved he was of her, Akeno was more unpredictable than he was and that was something to go by!

"Buchou, the Stray saw me come in that way," Kiba warned. "She'll probably be lying in wait there. She's become quite disproportioned, but I doubt her intelligence has decreased too much."

"I heard that." An inhumane, grumbling voice hissed through the empty warehouse, seemingly bypassing through the walls as it echoed through Alvis' ears. "Do you honestly think I would be idiotic enough to hide myself away here without making sure I'd know if intruders came to hunt me down?"

Rias gave a sort of sigh. "Hm, your hearing is fairly keen. That trick with your voice is also well done. However, Stray Devil Vizer. You are guilty of betraying your Peerage for selfish means and killing your King when he tried to stop you. Do you deny these claims?"

"Oh? Do I deny them? No, I embrace them." She let out what Alvis would have considered a psychopathic laugh if it weren't for the fact that she sounded like there was a wrench jammed down her throat. "It reminds me of how pitiful I was, but then I grew tired of being the pawn and playing the game and wanted out. Is that so wrong? To want to leave?"

In the silence that followed, Alvis kicked some dust. "I do believe you picked the wrong answer, but I give a C for effort." Alvis grinned.

There was a hostile hiss of annoyance. It sounded like it came from within the main centre of the building. "Brat. I grow tired of entertaining you cattle. Come and face me and meet your fate in my belly!"

' _Never mind Akeno, this one is ten times worse…'_

Rias huffed under her breath. "Unlikely," Alvis observed as Rias pointed Koneko to the large steel-built doors that Kiba had walked through. Then she pointed to Akeno and Kiba in turn, silently signalling them to go upstairs.

Alvis' couldn't help but wonder what she was up too. _'Strategy, a word that isn't easy to say you're a master of.'_

"Now, Alvis, would you mind hanging back a little?" She asked politely.

"No problem." He complied.

As he did so, Rias strode forward, marching past Koneko and through the door at the end of the hallway.

Before Alvis could figure out what she was doing, several well-timed events happened at once. The first was that there blow up a revolting shriek, that made Alvis cringe and made Rias turn her head with an expression of disgust.

"Koneko!"

The second thing shocked Alvis the most, Koneko physically _punched_ both _steel_ doors off their _hinges_ with just her bare hands alone! She was wearing gloves, but they didn't look like they gave much protection against the hardness of steel! This resulted in another shriek as one of the steel doors must have slammed against Vizer.

With the doors gone, Alvis could catch a glimpse of Koneko pouncing on a large, moving shape, that was surrounded by a storm of dust. There was a loud crack of thunder, that was followed by flashes of light and more howling.

This seemed to be a deadly rave to Alvis, honestly speaking.

Rias who had not moved from the once intact doorway beckoned Alvis forward. As he approached the room, the smell of flesh had intensified but it didn't faze him.

The room was come to be expected, it was dark with plants growing in the cracks of the floor. Old and rusted machinery scattered around the place but what was not supposed to be there was a pile up of a bunch of eviscerated corpses, looking half eaten.

Lovely.

"Lovely view wouldn't you say?" He sarcastically muttered, looking around.

It was then Alvis was finally able to get a view of the Stray. His eyes laid upon a topless woman-looking creature, her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail. Her overall appearance was reminiscent to that of a centaur.

Defiantly reminiscent as this thing in front of him didn't look like no centaur.

Alvis' reaction to seeing such an amalgamate was more or less what you wouldn't expect.

"Holy fuck! What Frankenstein movie did you crawl out of? You're absolutely disgusting."

Vizer let out a growl, her glowing red eyes locking onto Alvis. "What did you call me?"

He looked at the amalgamate with a growing grin. "I said you are absolutely disgusting…. Wait! I can fix this. Do you want a Snickers?" He stiffened in trying to hold back his laughter at his joke and he noticed Rias' biting her lip to hold back her own.

"FUCKING BRAT!" From out of nowhere, Vizer suddenly had a spear within her hand and was about to bring it down on Alvis, who was acting chill the whole time….

But before she could Kiba appeared, out of thin air and sliced wide cuts across the Stray Devil's back legs. He suddenly disappeared again then appeared at Alvis' side.

The Knight looked at the scientist with an amused smile, showing that he had laughed at what Alvis said. "I would have never taken you for a trash-talker."

"I prefer smiley-trashbag," Alvis stated. "But still, I'm just saying as I see it."

He chuckled a little at that. "I suppose I should get back to my duties." He vanished as quick as he appeared without a trace.

' _Smiley-trashbag, huh?'_ Kiba thought in amusement as he jumped off a pillar.

Rias walked over to Alvis's side. "Now, as I was saying, each Evil Piece grants abilities to the resurrected Devil depending on the piece applied," She explained, crossing her arms under her bust. "For example, a Devil reincarnated with a Knight piece will possess a vastly increased speed and reflexes."

As she said this, the Stray Devil stamped one of her enormous feet, trying to squash Kiba. However, he neatly side-stepped it and stabbed the offending paw, drawing another scream of pain and rage as he shot off again.

"Speed huh?" It was clear that Kiba was trying to impress the newest comrade, Alvis' was analysing Kiba while mental picturing a ghost image of Mecha. _'Though if someone were to deliver a crippling blow to his legs, it would be a huge disadvantage if that's all he has…'_

While watching Kiba deliver more slashes to the Stray, Alvis quickly calculated Mecha's survivability with a Knight piece. While a Knight seemed to be both fast in the air and ground, Mecha was not good with both thus that lead to Mecha only having a 34% of survivability against a Knight piece.

"And Kiba's ultimate weapon is swords." Kiba came to a halt for a moment and, the next moment, he was holding a European sword that Alvis couldn't recall seeing. Kiba took the sword out of the scabbard, the drawn blade reflecting the light of the moon. The paused motion off the Knight didn't last long as he soon vanished again.

Not too long after that, Vizer reeled back, letting out shrieks of agony. Suddenly having your arms cut off would do that any amalgamate.

Blood spewed violently from the stumps, raining down on the group. Both of her arms that had been severed fell to the ground with a thud.

Alvis only swung back and forth on his feet as he looked between the arms and Rias. "Okay, so what about Koneko?"

The white-haired girl in question had been slowly climbing up Vizer's side only for the Stray's snake tail to whip around, seize her and toss her scrawny body into a thing Alvis thought on the spot….

Her vagina-mouth. Brilliance at work here…...

Alvis' knew this wasn't anything to be worried about as Rias seemed a bit to calm at the fact that Koneko had been swallowed.

Rias gave Alvis a smile, knowing that he knew Koneko is perfectly fine. "Are you worried for Koneko?"

"Not one bit."

"…Reassuring." Arose the mumbled voice of Koneko, as a loud, wet crunching sound as some large teeth shattered like glass. A pair of tiny hands appeared from within the grasp and wrenched the jaws apart, revealing a slimy figure of Koneko. She leaped out into the air and followed by flapping her wings, she shot up and promptly nailed the Stray in the face with a punch. If that girl could punch two steel doors open with one of her hands, that was defiantly a skull fracture for sure, and that was confirmed by Vizer's back arching from the uppercut.

Rias smiled and continued. "Koneko is a Rook, which gives her immense strength and durability."

"A tank and a powerhouse huh?" Alvis mumbled to himself. _"Her weakness is opposite to Kiba, her strength wouldn't do her any good if she cannot land a hit on her opponent.'_ Again, Alvis thought of a ghost image running alongside Koneko as the girl threw a support beam at the Stray.

Doing the same calculations, he did with Kiba, a Rook piece was far the most dangerous piece with Mecha only having a surprisingly 26% rate of surviving against a rook. While he had no doubt the Queen was the strongest piece, Rooks were especially dangerous due to their immense strength and durability, no doubt this girl could rip of Mecha's arms without a problem.

"I suppose Bishops are magic?"

"Yep."

"Makes sense."

"And then there is the Queen, which carries the attributes of all three."

' _Called it.'_ Alvis grinned in satisfaction.

"Oh, is it my turn?" Akeno asked with a polite laugh, that set off several alarms instantly in Alvis' head. "I do love this game~."

' _She's a sadist, isn't she?'_ Alvis wondered why he could never meet anyone normal, just normal for once. But unfortunately, normal didn't run in his family so it was ironic of him to speak that.

He watched as if there was no hurry, Akeno slowly approached the Stray at her own pace.

"Oh dear…" With his head suddenly looking up, he grinned. "Well, I'm not going stand here and take it." He moved to wrap his arms around Rias' waist and pulled her into his chest, her generous assets pressing against his chest, causing a surprised 'ep!' from her. He did a startlingly kick to the ground, causing a long thick piece of metal to flip backwards to him, grabbing the metal by its beam he wore it as a shield, blocking him and Rias from the inhuman arm that flew towards them. Alvis' grin became serious and his eyes narrowed as the arm screeched along the metal, the enforcement of the arm causing the metal to warp and stretch as Alvis kept his footing. Being so close to Alvis, Rias could hear the growling sensation that erupted from his chest.

Seeing that the inhuman arm had successfully bounced off his 'shield' he loosened his grip on Rias, dropping his shield to the ground. "Hehe, sorry about wrapping my arm around you like that, had to act quickly." He grinned sheepishly.

"I-It's fine…." She was so surprised at the quick timed event, that she hadn't been sure what else to say.

After that, Alvis was struck with curiosity as he looked to see his 'shield' covered in blood and the severed arm that was wriggling along the ground. While Rias seemed lost for a moment, Alvis' leaned down and took out a small plastic bag, taking out a knife he collected a sample of blood and tissue that had torn off due to sharpness of the metal, sealing the bag he slipped it back into his pocket and kicked the served arm that crawled over to him.

He heard the arm hit the wall with a _splat_ and _crunching_ noise, next thing you knew…

Vizer let out a pain-filled growl. _'She could still feel that?'_ Alvis blinked in surprised.

Tearing her arrogation away from the other three offenders, Vizer locked her blood-red eyes on to Alvis, to who was now swinging back and forth on his feet acting completely dumb to the scene. This seemed to anger Vizer more as she let out a high-pitched screech of irritation. "YOU. DAMN. BRAT!"

Alvis' merely gave a cheeky wink and stuck his tongue out.

The Stray shrieked again at this action and from being serval doors away before death comes knocking, she lunged with what remained of her body, her unsightly mouth open, determined to rip apart Alvis' flesh. "EVEN IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME! YOU'LL PLAY FOR YOUR INSOLENT, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Before she could reach Alvis, there was a sudden boom of thunder.

Vizer crashed down to the ground and ripped up the ground as she rolled to a stop right in front of Alvis. She weakly and slowly looked up to see Alvis kneeling, grinning with one of his arms resting on his one leg as he looked down at her.

"Hehe…" He merely chuckled. "Tough luck, hun."

Alvis' quickly back away, as the flash of lightning blasted through the air, crashing down upon Vizer massive form. He watched as Akeno casually approached Vizer at her own leisure.

Or should he say leisure, pleasure?

The Stray unleashed a wickedly loud shriek of pain as Akeno's lighting rained down on her.

"A~ra, you still have so much energy within you." Akeno teased, licking her lips as a blush arose on her cheeks. "That means I can give you _soo_ much more~."

Increasing her voltage, she rained down her lighting again. Causing the unholy scream from the Stray to double in ungodly amount of pain, her screams continued satisfying Akeno's sadistic sexually high pleasure.

"Akeno specialises in attacking her opponent with magic power," Rias explained. "She can use the natural elements like lighting, water, ice and fire. Another note and best to keep in mind, she's really into S&M."

Alvis' gave a quick click of his tongue at that and hummed, clearly amused at that. He already did the calculations of survivability for you know who and it was around 23%-25% due to the element range that the Queen had. Snapping out of his scientific reality as a sadistic laugh arose from Akeno, taunting and taunting and subsequently unleashing heavy voltage down on Vizer. Alvis merely tilted his head to Rias. "Is that so? If it is, Sadism and Masochism don't faze me, quite boring actually."

Everyone's expression became neutral at that, no one knowing what to say…. Well, Akeno might have had something to say, but she was too caught up in her fantasy, continually bringing down more and more powerful voltages on Vizer.

"Okay, Akeno I think that's enough," Rias called out confidently before this got out of context.

"Such a shame~ She had so much more." Akeno pouted playfully. "I was starting to get into it~."

"Loosen your panties, it might be helpful." Alvis deadpanned.

"OH! Alvis!" Akeno wiggled her hips on the spot at what Alvis' said. "Such a daring thing to say~! Do you want to see if it will work~?"

"No, you defy the norm…."

"So mean~."

Rias sighed at their banter. She approached the barely functional body of the Stray Devil, it's body sparking and twitching from Akeno's assault. "Do you wish to continue this further?" Rias asked. "Or will you accept the fate that has come upon you?"

"Just kill me…."

"Very well." Rias' voice was soft but held order to it. She stretched out her hand and a huge mass of red and black, demonic energy gathered in her palm. She allowed the power to reach a tremendous pressure before unleashing it all in a burst, completely erasing Vizer from the Earth. Nothing was left behind, not even a blade of hair.

Rias let out a tired sigh, stretching as she did; she turned around and faced her servants, her expression calm. "Let's return to our homes."

"Yes, Buchou."

They all started to walk away, intending to leave the warehouse that had become their war-zone, only for Rias, the last one through the door to pause. She realised that one of her servants wasn't following. She turned around to see her newest servant, standing with his hands in his pockets as he stared around the battle-damaged building and the murders that the Stray committed. Rias could only see the side of Alvis' face, but she could instantly tell this wasn't the easy-going, pun-telling and calm Alvis she had seen, based on his expression….

He seemed more _scientific_ and genuinely deep in thought.

"Alvis?" Rias called out, growing slightly worried over his current state.

"Hmm?" The in-secrecy scientist hummed, turning his head slightly to face Rias. "Ah. Got a little side tracked in my thoughts, sorry…." His thoughtful expression faded and was replaced with that well-known chill grin. "Say, I almost forgot to ask. What piece am I?"

Rias blinked at the sudden switch but answered. "Oh. Well, you're a Pawn."

To her slight amusement, Alvis' grin widened as his head slightly dropped. "Pawn eh? That means I can do that good old promotion to every piece except the King."

"That's correct, but you can only do so when in enemy territory," Rias told the silver-haired man.

Alvis just tilted his head to the side, seemly in acknowledgement. "Can't rely on that, oh well…" He turned to face Rias full on, tapping the side of his head with his index finger. "Guess I'll have to use my noggin." He chuckled.

Walking past Rias and her peerage, waving as he walked through the doors they came in. Rias wondered if she truly knew everything about Alvis if he was always a happy-go-lucky guy. While everything about him was genuine, Rias couldn't help but feel like that there was a piece missing from the puzzle.

"He defiantly is unique," Kiba commented with a gentle smile, having the same thoughts as Rias.

"He defiantly is…." Rias agreed as she watched Alvis leave the building.

Alvis was a unique person indeed.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Alvis yawned as he rested in the OCR Club room, reading something different to what he usually read.

Manga.

While Alvis really didn't have any interest in Anime, the ones he generally liked he kept up to date with and right now, he was reading the latest instalment of Re: Zero − Starting Life in Another World. Alvis liked the change of reading pace between some novel and manga. Manga gave you more to picture with, not that Alvis had a lack of imagination or anything. He just liked the visuals that came along with manga.

Anyways, after finding out he was a Pawn, he was thinking of what the best strategy would be for him, in terms of promoting. Knight seemed the most likely by a landslide as he knew bare bones about magic to promote to a Queen or Bishop and he didn't like the idea of being a punching bag and a tank, so Rook was out instantly.

As Alvis' flicked to the next page as he laid on the couch, he couldn't help but let his mind wandered to what transpired over the course of his time in the ORC.

He did get a few more clients. Alvis' mostly got people that were stuck with something scientific related and some of them were cute girls from this very Academy or he'd get elderly people as they wish for someone to have tea with, which Alvis enjoyed thoroughly. Sometimes he would get clients that were expecting Kiba or Koneko, as it wasn't their first time making a contract with Devils. For him, their tasks or _desires_ were simple and enjoyable, teasing may or may not be included, Puns are guaranteed, though.

Since that incident with the Perverted Duo, a lot of girls had him scaring the shit out of perverts. All Alvis' problems were solved with his head, Alvis didn't really like to get up and personal if it wasn't needed. He only ended to be physical, if he had to move something for the elderly people he got.

"…. What're you doing?"

Alvis lowered his manga from covering his face, to see Koneko standing above him with a curious tint in her eyes. "Just catching up on my manga." He shrugged.

"… Have you done any jobs today?"

"Do you count Woodwork class as a job?" Alvis slowly started to grin.

Koneko gave a glare of impending boom if he dares to make a pun. Sighing through his nose, this girl could really be a buzzkill. "No, I haven't got any."

She stared at him a little more, before seemingly satisfied at the answer he supplied, then turned and wandered off to the kitchen, apparently losing interest in him.

Shrugging, he got up and stretched and sat correctly on the couch, not wanting to be rude by taking up the entire thing. _'If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought she was a cat in disguise, Koneko, hehe…'_ He let a small grin spread. _'Kon-neko, I wonder if someone already made that joke….?'_

"… You better not be thinking of something pun related." The small girl said suddenly from within the kitchen.

Her abrupt warning made Alvis halt for a moment, before taking her words in, letting out a chuckle. "Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged. "But if I was thinking of something pun related, I would need some new material to make something new and fresh."

"….." Koneko only give a small hum of either disappointment or disgust as she returned, carrying a bag of sweets. She sat down next to him and started munching away at her own pace, having no expression to know whether she was enjoying it or not. "… So what got you into this love for puns?"

Even if it was for a fraction of a second, Koneko didn't believe what she saw. Alvis' grin faltered downwards and his eyes dimmed of life. "Hehe..." Instantly he geared back into his usual self. "That's a funny story."

Though it was only brief few seconds of what she saw, she saw Alvis _sad_ from within that time frame, Alvis never took anything seriously or to heart at what people say to him, but to see him get upset, really made Koneko think differently of him.

"My Mom was a pun telling _fanatic,"_ Alvis emphasised. "She could tell a pun with anything, you, me, an object, she knew no bounds! While my Dad disliked her puns, she would always catch him out and make him laugh. I was inspired by her and I followed in her footsteps to be a master of puns! So, that is why I love to make puns…. Hehe." Alvis dryly chuckled. "Hehe… she really did enjoy making people laugh…."

Before Koneko could apologise for bringing back up any painful memories, Alvis jerked back into his old self and gave her a pat on the head. "So now you know why."

Koneko stared blankly at him as she slowly placed a hand on her head, the exact same spot Alvis' hand had been.

He patted her on the head and, she… liked it… when he did that.

Later when she finished her snack, much to Alvis' confusion, Koneko curled up next to him to take a nap, it was the least she could do if she made him think of bad memories. Afterwards, they were joined by Kiba. "Heh, seems Koneko has found a new pillow to sleep on." He joked, waving a hand in greeting. Alvis' smiled at the Knight, they might have just met, but Alvis always enjoyed the company of Kiba and his dry humour. Plus, he's also the only guy that he can have a sophisticated conversation with, since both had similar taste in novels.

"I suppose, don't know what really prompted it, but I ain't going to question it." Alvis merely shrugged and let the girl do what she wanted. He glanced back at his manga. "Oh, Subaru died…. Again."

Kiba looked up and gave a smile at what Alvis was reading. "You read manga?" He asked, interested.

"Eh, not really. I only pick up manga and animes that actually interest me and if they do, I keep up to date with them."

"Same." Kiba acknowledge. "I don't follow manga myself too much, but, Buchou is a big fan of it as I've heard a great deal from her."

"Is Rias an otaku?" Alvis' thought seriously. _'If I say Sword Art Online is bad, will I trigger Rias?'_ Shaking his head, he highly doubted that Rias would be triggered by such things.

"Yes…. She can't shut up about it." Koneko mumbled into his shoulder.

"Hehe, what's the language of an otaku?" Alvis grinned, Kiba should have taken his grin as a warning. "Manganse, Hehe."

Koneko light punched his stomach at the horrible pun, but she herself had a small smile on her face. While Kida just gave, a healthy chuckle.

Composing himself, he spoke. "Ah yes. Buchou is a woman of many qualities, most of them attractive."

Alvis nodded in agreement. Rias had stated from the beginning, that even though they are called her servants, she treats everyone in her peerage as if they were family, but since joining the peerage himself he had come to understand what that truly meant. Rias was…. was… warm. It was clear as the purest water that all interactions with her servants brought her great joy. Her bantering with Akeno was always light-hearted and affectionate, giving the feel of two old friends. She doted on Koneko, which the latter enjoyed even if she didn't show it. With Kiba, she bore an air of gravitas, respect and honour, to which the Knight would always respond with dry humour.

As for the scientist himself, Rias would always treat him with a tenderness that one would expect from a person who had only recently come into a big secret (Which was kinda ironic given Alvis' own secret.) and she took the time to ask him science related questions to which he was happy to answer. Alvis also took notice how Rias was starting to make puns when around him, truly a woman after his own heart. When Alvis spoke of science he listed the 'Jim-jams and Doo-hickeys' of science and when doing it, her blue-green eyes would shine with undisguised delight. Alvis would have gone on for hours about the world of science, if it weren't for the other servants interrupting them, either with something important for Rias or because they were sick of his knowledge on science, for example, Koneko. Alvis would have gladly gone one.

Alvis felt delighted that he got to talk to a girl with the same interest as him, though she may not have the amount of expertise on science, but that it made it all the more reason for the young scientist to teach her.

Maybe getting out of the lab wasn't such a bad thing…. He really started to believe he belonged in this group.

"… I'm glad she picked me back up." He chuckled softly. Back then all he really cared about was completing his work...… perhaps his work... could wait a little longer...

Kiba's eyes flashed with glee and understanding. "Aren't we all?"

In the silence that followed, Alvis started to become more aware of the warmth on the back of his hand. Signalling that someone had a contract for him. "Suppose I better get to work then." He yawned as he placed his manga down on the table. He gently lifted Koneko from him, who had now fallen asleep and he couldn't but smile at her adorable face as she slept.

Gently laying her down, Koneko caught his arm. "You were warm…"

"I have to go, someone wants to hear my terrific puns." He playfully winked.

"….."

"Here I'll make a deal with you, let me go and I'll get you a bag of sweets."

Her expression didn't change but he noticed how her eyes brightened at the thought of more sugary goodness. "..Promise?"

"I never break a promise." He told her, patting her head, causing her to purr slightly.

If there was something you should know about Alvis, he never _**ever**_ or will not break a promise that he had made.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

The minute he arrived at the house, instantly a hundred alarm bells rung in his head, the smell of burnt flesh, recently burnt at that. The effluvium smell coated the entire house. The room was only barely light by candles, though it wasn't a problem due to his Devil night vision.

' _Something defiantly died here…'_

Turing around at the sound of a dripping nose, his eyes narrowed at what his saw. A disfigured corpse hanging on the wall….

The victim was hung on a cross, the limbs were nailed to the cross with screws and there was also one lodged in his chest. Among all the deep cuts and scars in the flesh, there was one open wound that showcased the victim's organs, blood trickling from the open wound down the legs.

"Fucked up…" Alvis' said as his eyes narrowed more and his grin grew serious. "…. But, I wasn't expecting this. Who watched Alien recently?"

"Fuck it! After all that effort I put into this project, that's all you have to say?"

Alvis hummed. "And what exactly am I supposed to say to a corpse hanging on a cross? Howdy, howdy, would you like some tea? I don't think so." He muttered sarcastically. "I suppose you did this?"

Alvis turned behind him to see a man that possessed dirty-white hair and red eyes. he was dressed in clerical clothing. His face spoke all kinds of fucked up with that sneer on his face and gleeful anticipation.

He cackled. "Asking a corpse for a cup of tea? Too bad it'll just slip out of him, yep! I murdered that fucker and pinned him like the Romans did to Jesus! I even pinned him up all by myself!" He did a little spin and posed. "I'm Freed Selzen~! Super-exorcist and shitty Devil-slayer extraordinaire at your service? What type of Devil do you wish to be fucking erased from this word?!"

"Flashy ain't ya?" Alvis pointed towards the corpse behind him. "But that ain't a Devil…."

Freed just shrugged in response. "Eh, he was summoning a Devil, so that technically that makes him a Devil! So of course, I sliced and diced the bitch up!" He put a finger to his chin and rapidity tapped his foot off the ground. "For a shitty Devil, you're really tall and muscular…"

"At least someone notices…" Alvis' slowly said, not sure on how to take that from a crazy priest that looked like he took one too many chemicals.

"Hello?" A high, nervous female voice called from several rooms away.

Alvis' face paled, that couldn't be Asia, right?

Freed blinked. "Oh… I actually forgot that she was here…" He then leered at Alvis. "Guess the nun bitch is done with the barrier, so tha-!"

Alvis' made a blasting motion towards Freed, a trail of light emitting from his eyes as he sucker punched the mad priest square in the stomach, suddenly sending him flying, blood coming out of his mouth as he slammed against the wall.

Alvis' arm was out, his fist still tightened and his grin dangerously deadly. "Don't ever call a girl a bitch, or you'll suffer a punishment far worse than death." Alvis' voice was deadly calm but his words firm.

Freed laid in surprise for a few seconds, then he started to giggle until it turned into full on laughter, while coughing blood up in between. He pushed himself off the wall, Alvis obviously missed the joke to this mad man's unknown laughter. "KUKUKUKU~ So that muscle isn't for show! That's great! No! it's marvellous!" He withdrew a short cylinder for his coat and with a flick, a blade of light expanded from the tip.

The psychopathic priest dashed at Avis, quickly closing the distance between them.

The scientist swiftly moved to the side as a shaft of the light pierced through where he was standing. "What? Do you think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?" Alvis said with a smirk as Alvis caught the priest's wrist. Twisting the wrist, he pulled Freed in closer and swung a fist into Freed's chest, the force causing him to stumble backwards a few feet. "You look frustrated about something." Alvis grinned, retracting his hands to his side.

"Well, this is starting to get a bit too annoying," Freed said, clearly irritated. "If I can't chop you up into pretty cubes, then I may as well fill you with holes like fucking cheese~." He reached into his coat again, this time whipping out a pistol. Freed pulled the trigger on his gun several times, firing bullets in Alvis' direction.

Alvis sighed, kicking up a table to block all the incoming bullets, dodging any that managed to get past his defence. "You miss one swing and you pull out a gun? I must be really good at my job as a Devil then if I'm annoying someone." Alvis then kicked the table towards Freed, which the man sliced in half with his light sword. Alvis focused on the trajectory of each bullet that had flew by while using furniture to block the oncoming storm of bullets. _'I just need to play with him. He fires in a pattern of three and delays firing the other two for a moment, trying to give the impression he's reloading. If I can trick him into using his sword, I can swing around him, place a good blow on the back of his head, it should stop his motor functions for a few minutes.'_ With this strategy in mind, Alvis continued to dodge each of Freed's bullets as he closed the gap between them. "That expression…. That's the expression of someone who really wants someone dead."

Freed must have blown an artery at that as he was livid now. "You fucking smiley-trashbag of a Devil! DIE! DIE!" He screamed as he tried to blow Alvis' brains out, over and over again.

Alvis' grin spread as his scenario played out. Alvis got the psychopathic to close the gap between them, thanks to his taunting. Once within arms' length at the very least. Freed swung his blade vertical, which the scientist easily dodged thanks to Mecha's intense training. Alvis' side-stepped on his heel, swinging around Freed's entire body, powering up his fist. It would only take one well-placed hit to halt his motor functions.

Alvis' hit the mad priest directly where he wanted to hit, at the force of the blow Freed crumbled to the floor and landed on his back. "WHY CAN'T I MOVE!" He was really upset now, Alvis could see within those blood-thirsty eyes that he was desperately trying to move.

"Oh, I disabled your motor functions, you won't be moving for a while." The scientist explained.

Before Alvis could ask any questions, there was a sudden high-pitched shriek of horror that came from the other side of the room.

Alvis looked and saw Asia with her hands over her mouth and eyes filled with horror.

Despite the raging priest under him, cursing every word on earth. Alvis merely gave Asia a nonchalant wave in greeting. "Sup Asia…."

"F-Father Freed… w-what is all this? Why is Mister Alvis here? What happened to that person?" Her voice trembled more and more with each question.

Seemingly having control of his neck, Freed raised his head up and laughed. "Oh, right, You're a newbie. Well, you see this is a part of the job dear, that idiot on hanging on the cross over there was nothing more than a cock sucking Devil worshipper. I, of course, had to rid the world of his filth; perhaps I did go a little overboard and had some fun playing with his corps, but dead is dead, right? And this tall sport here, he is a Devil that came to this persons call~. I'm just following the teachings of the church and stopping him from doing harm~."

Asia slowly stepped forward, shaking as she did and pale to the bone. "Mister Alvis is a D-Devil? But… but how Father? That can't be true! I know this person! He was the one that helped me to the church when I couldn't read Japanese, he helped me in my time of need! S-surely he cannot be as evil as you say?"

"Eh?" Freed lifted his head back up again to look at the nun. "Are you mentally retarded? Or did you get hit by a truck? He is a Devil! So, he is evil! There is no more to it!"

Asia shook her head, her breathing harsh. Obviously, this was too much for the girl to bear. "That's not the Lords teachings! It's not right to judge someone so quickly and harshly, even if…." She glanced to Alvis, pale face. "If they might be a…. Devil. What if your w-wrong? T-there might be good people among Devils!"

"You are mentally retarded! You, stupid bitch! Dev-" His rant was cut short when Alvis stepped on his balls.

"Didn't ya hear me the first time." Alvis' growled. "I'll say it again, **Don't. Call. Girls. A bitch.** "

Freed's lips sucked into his mouth and his eyes winded.

"Especially someone like Asia…."

The room went quite for a few seconds before Freed screamed out in pain, seemingly still having pain down there. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN! First, you disable me and then you do a low blow like that!? I'm fucking bad and all, but I would never do something that low!"

"You did try to blow my brains out…."

"YA! But there's a line you don't cross! Especially if a man is down! I'm fucking bad, but your just fucking evil!"

"I honestly don't care, I didn't bring mercy along with me," Alvis said bluntly. Turing his attention away from the disabled-in-pain priest, he smiled towards Asia. "Sorry, you had to see that…."

The nun looked at him. "Mister Alvis… are you really a Devil?"

"I'm afraid so. That is the reason why I didn't accept your offer back then." He honestly said, having a sombre look on his face.

"I don't mind that, really! I-if you were a Devil, it would make sense why you wouldn't come into the church…"

"Are you two really having a moment! AGH!" Alvis kicked Freed's head. "YOU CUNT!"

"Be quiet, I don't recall carpets being able to speak!" He turned back to Asia. "How did you even end up with this man? Look at what he's done. Why are you working with him?"

Freed laughed up a storm as Asia turned away in shame. "Yes, oh why, oh why indeed~. You see, she used to be a Holy Maiden in the church, but she got kicked out for healing a Devil! No wonder God turned his back on her."

Asia hid her face away from the verbal blows, tears welling up in her eyes.

Alvis placed his foot on the man's head and shifted his weight to put more agonising pressure on Freed. "STOP IT DAMMIT!"

"You think I'm going to feel bad about this? Do you honestly think I'll think badly about her?" Alvis' let one of his deadly grins appear. "Aren't I a Devil? So why would I give two fucks about who she heals? Get that fucking wrench out of your head."

Alvis' removed his foot from Freed and backed away. "What's going on here?" Alvis' whipped around to Rias and her peerage standing in the doorway, a dark look on the formers face "... As I expected, something went wrong here. Alvis, could you give me a brief summary please?" She asked.

The distraction was all Freed needed as he felt the paralyse ware off. He jumped up and activated his light-sword and swung his sword, Alvis' could only watch as the blade made of pure light pierced his shoulder. The burning, mind-numbing pain that spread from the wound.

"ALVIS!" Rias said in alarm, as Kiba darted forward swinging his own sword towards Freed, who removed his light-sword from Alvis' shoulder to clash with Kiba's.

"AHAHA! I FINALLY GOT YOU! The pain feels great, doesn't it! Doesn't God's bliss feel wonderful~." Freed sung and crackled.

Alvis stood up, weakly grinning at Rias to show he was fine. "I'm good. About that summary. Client's dead. Crazy priest over their killed him and then attempted to kill me. Don't worry, I've had far worse experiences."

Rias could let out a sigh of relief. "And the girl?"

Alvis' glanced over to Asia, who was staring at his King with wide, fearfully eyes. "Hehe, Rias this is Asia." The poor blonde trembled, hands clasping the silver cross that hung from her neck.

Rias shook her head. "For good grief Alvis; I told you to be carefully around this girl. We'll talk about this later."

Kiba jumped to get distance between himself and Freed, the latter who was now laughing. "If it isn't princess blood-stained crotch and her bandwagon of fuck ups~." Koneko cracked her knuckles threateningly, Kiba's grip grew tighter around his sword, his eyes becoming more dangerous, electricity sparked between Akeno's fingers and Rias gave Freed a picture of death itself. Alvis' only let his eyes narrow and his grin to become serious and taunted.

"You really don't know where to stick a wrench and shove it, do you?" Alvis growled.

Rias sighed through her nose and looked out the window. "There are a number of Fallen Angles approaching…."

Freed slapped his knee in amusement. "What? Didn't you think I'd come without backup? You dumb fucks must really like spears up your ass! Ahaha!"

Rias only narrowed her eyes. "Akeno! We're leaving."

As the Queen nodded and raised a glowing hand, Alvis shot a look at Asia. She looked so lost and confused and he couldn't blame her. Standing defenceless among your enemy while you only ally was at their mercy would be more than just a little terrifying. And on top of that, this ally was nothing more than a crazy bastard with the taste for blood….

It wasn't fair to the blonde girl, why did all of this should happen to such an innocent girl? This wasn't fair at all…

"Alvis! We need to go now!" Rias called. A large glowing red magic circle come upon the floor, with his King standing in the middle.

Seeing that they didn't have much time left, Alvis gave Asia another long look. "Asia… come find me later when you can." He asked nicely. "Please?"

The little blonde nun focused her attention on him. For a moment, she still appeared frightened and confused… but then gave him a tiny smile and nodded.

Alvis' sighed in relief that she didn't reject his offer. He then walked towards the magic circle. Seeing this Freed pointed his gun towards the silver-haired boy.

"Oh, no you don't! I have a score to settle with you fucker!" Freed cried.

Before he could pull the trigger, Koneko picked up one of the couches and swatted him with it, sending him flying with a yelp until he crashed through the wall with a thud.

As Koneko joined in the circle, Alvis gave her an appreciative grin.

"Thanks."

"… Can't let you die, you promised me candy."

"Hehe… right."

"Mister Alvis!" Alvis looked towards Asia in surprise. She still had the look of hesitation, but smiled and said. "Let's see each other again, another day!"

' _She's just adorable.'_

Alvis only waved goodbye and gave a grin before the swirling energies of the portal instantly transported them back to the ORC room.

 **Behind the Grin**

 **Another Chapter down. A Little bit short, but what ya going do about it? I have nothing really to say about this chapter, there was mostly character development. Y'know keeping the cannon, somewhat cannon. Other than that, I got nothing to say really. This will probably be the only chapter that will come out for two-three weeks, as School's a bitch. That's all really.**

 **Have a nice day/night.**

 **Read to Review!**


	5. Did I forget to mention I'm a Scientist?

**Poetry of a Scientist**

 **Disclaimer - Don't own High School DxD**

 **Chapter 5 – Did I forget to mention I'm a Scientist?**

"How do you keep attracting trouble to yourself, Alvis? Such difficulties to happen…." Rias complained bitterly, rubbing in-between her eyes.

The club room was grimly silent. Kiba's usual casualness was looking a bit forced. Koneko was her usual blank self but would flick her eyes over to Alvis in concern. Akeno said nothing as she tried to apply healing magic to the wounded shoulder of the tall scientist.

"Don't worry, I'm in a _stab_ le condition…. Hehe…." Once they had gotten back, the whole of Alvis' arm started to feel numb and cold. This little encounter made it _very_ clear to him, just how dangerous the Light weapons were to low-rank Devils such as himself. Unfortunately, Akeno's knowledge of healing wasn't enough to handle it all at once, though she was able to keep the wound from being life-threatening.

Made him wish he had his replica Medi-Gun.

"I don't think there was anything difficult…" He continued from his terrible pun that didn't help the mood at all. "I'm just surprised that his motor functions came back so fast…... I'd probably be dead if I didn't sacrifice my shoulder for my neck."

"Freed Selzen… that was his name, right?" Rias asked.

"Yup, that's what he called himself. Said he was an Exorcist that likes to chop Devils into pretty little cubes."

"Well. Regardless of his likes, I'm going to find out exactly why there is a lunatic Exorcist running freely in my _territory_ with Fallen Angels at his call…." The look on Rias' face was quite forbidding. Alvis actually felt sorry for whoever she was going to hunt down to have a lovely chat with. "About the girl… Asia."

Oh well, he had a nice life.

"Hm? What about her?" Alvis carefully inquired.

"What did she do there?"

The scientist put on a mock thoughtful expression. "Nothing…." He answered, tilting his head. "She tried to get Freed to spare my life, but, as you can see…" He tilted his head to his wound. "She had no clue to what was happening in the house. Then she saw what the crazy priest did to my client and the rest is history…"

Akeno hummed in slight understanding, still pressing a warm hand to Alvis' shoulder. "Why would such a kind girl like her be doing with company like that?"

Alvis somberly sighed. "Freed said something about her being abandoned by the church for her beliefs. Though, I found it hard to believe given how screw loose he was in the head. We should probably consider it a possibility…"

Kiba gave something similar to a scoff. "Wouldn't be surprising." Kiba's voice of venom towards the church was not lost to the scientist, something must have to Kiba that involved the church.

"Regardless," Rias sighed, "I get the feeling that no matter what I say, you'll go out to find that girl again."

She wasn't too far off. Alvis wasn't going to let someone as innocent as Asia stay in the company of people like Freed, he'd rather burn his lab than let that happen!

"I won't stop you," she concluded, seeing the look on Alvis' face. "But do try to stay safe, alright?"

"You don't have to be worrying about me Rias, I'll be fine." He assured her with his trademark, chill grin. "After all, I do know a few tricks on how to defend myself."

"You can fight?" Kiba asked, with a curious look.

"Yup, just a little bit…" Alvis said while yawning as he scratched the back of his head with his good hand. "I mean I did manage to kick up a table to block and dodge bullets of a mad priest and disabled his motor functions before he got me."

He also dodged the bullets of a certain defensive robot, but that part of the legend was long forgotten.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Um…" Kiba's sweat dropped. "Alvis, you do understand that not just anybody can do that?"

"Well, I saw nothing wrong with paralyzing a priest, given how I'm a Devil now and don't say I punched him because I'm more into science. That's just stereotypical." Alvis deadpanned with a grin.

"That's not the point…. Look, forget it." The blonde boy sighed, knowing Alvis wouldn't take it seriously. It wasn't like dodging bullets wasn't anything new to him.

"Anyway, I want all of you to be careful," Rias commanded, looking at everyone. "I do not know how many Fallen Angels are here and I don't know how they're able to show up out of nowhere. Due to this, it's probably best that we travel in pairs for the time being. Kiba, you're with Koneko."

"Of course, Buchou."

"…. Okay Buchou."

"Alvis…. I and Akeno will walk you home."

Wait what? Also, did he just see Koneko's eye twitch?

Then…. It snapped in his brain like glass.

Mecha!

Now, Alvis was a gentleman… in a way of course. But, as a man, spending quality time alone with the two beauties sounded good, sophistication, tea and a lovely conversation, it sounded nice.

But...

While he was drowning in dread that the secret would be out and he would have to explain said secret…. You know what? No. He wasn't going to let this get to him. Sure he was nervous, which was shown by the twitching of his grin, but Mecha was a smart robot, it would just hightail it as soon as it saw him come with the two. Plus, they were just walking him home, not coming in. Mecha could just jump in a wardrobe.

Yeah, he was growing gray hairs for worrying over nothing.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

As the three walked back to Alvis' house, Alvis decided to pass the time by telling them about the manga he was reading earlier, causing the girls to laugh at the sheer thought of everyone in the manga being afraid of reading the Gospel expect the main character.

"Is that supposed to represent teenagers today?" Rias asked, giggling.

The silver-haired boy shrugged. "I had the same thought, perhaps it is or it's so true people just accept it."

"Ha! Alvis! Don't put such an image in my head, it's too funny…"

"Yeah, and it kinda gets more ridicules when Subaru tries to use it against Betelgeuse."

"Comedy in a bad situation?" Akeno guessed, smiling humorously.

He grinned in acknowledgment. "Spot on."

"Interesting… I've never heard of series that requires death to move forward," She said, amused.

"Indeed." Alvis looked back to Rias. "If you want, I actually happened to buy two copies of the same part. I have it in a physical form, of course," he offered. "I have no problem if you want one to read-"

"YES!" Rias cried out, clasping her hands around his, surprising him. "I'd love to!"

They both simply stared at each other for a second, before she blushed and turned away awkwardly.

Alvis looked straight ahead, never has he seen someone so happy to read manga.

' _Oh my~ what was that just now?'_ Akeno thought mischievously, smiling in amusement at her flushed faced king. If this is what she thinks it is.

Teasing is guaranteed~.

' _Ara, ara. I wondered where this will go?'_

They stopped outside his home, the Devil girls were surprised that his home was in darkness, not one light was on. They were interested in seeing where Alvis lived, but shouldn't his parents be home? Unknown to them, Alvis watched as a red light quickly scattered away from the top window, a sign that it was alright to enter without risking exposure of the lab.

The living room was quite cozy. It had a TV in the corner and a coffee table in the middle between a couch, and two arm-chairs all of which were comfortable.

Meanwhile, the one responsible for looking after said house was rummaging through his desk for the copy of Re: Zero he mentioned. He found it, but before he left, he remembered something.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out the sample of Vizer's only remaining tissue and eyed the contained remains carefully. _'I'll examine this later…'_

Settled with that, he put the bag in one of his drawers, under a book, and went back downstairs.

"Here ya go." Alvis said, handing the manga to Rias, "The exact same copy I have. Hope it's to your standards."

"Interesting…" She looked over the cover before smiling towards him. "Thank you. I'll make sure to return it." She then sat down next to Akeno, the latter having already made herself comfortable, and started reading.

"Eh, you can keep it." Alvis grinned, he honestly didn't need two copies of the same manga and part.

It was then Alvis realized by staring at them, that they weren't going home after taking him back. They really had no other reason to stay, he was safe (Defiantly safe) within the comfort of his home.

Oh well, looks like they were staying. Oh well, the lab is practically Mecha's home anyways. Once the robot was in the lab and more importantly once they didn't find the door to the lab, all is good. This is fine. Yup.

He just walked into the kitchen and started getting dinner ready…. For three now.

The dinner wasn't anything too special, just some pasta served with garlic bread. Alvis didn't really know what the girls liked, so hopefully, this will suffice.

' _Making dinner for Dad is simply as he rarely eats anything like me, but now I'm serving food for two beautiful maidens, how the hell am I nervous doing this now?'_

Back in the living room, Rias had become completely absorbed in Re: Zero, her eyes moving back and forth rapidly in concentration.

"Akeno… T-this world is amazing!" She said, awestruck, "These sorts of powers would be considered extremely powerful here already! I mean… that teenager just…"

"I-I know…" Akeno breathed, staring at the panels with the same awestruck expression as Rias.

"Hm, you will find the tag team of Subaru and Rem to be a rather unpredictable individuals," the scientist told them, grinning as he did.

"Indeed… though I find it a little strange that he can just return by death because of a witch."

"Yeah, it's one of the things the first volume really never explains fully." Alvis agreed. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Just like Alvis said, the food was ready a few minutes later. Rias and Akeno eyed the food on the table with interest.

"Ara~." The raven-haired beauty murmured, sounding impressed. "You made dinner for us? How sweet."

Alvis shrugged, completely immune to her teasing. "Well, I have no clue to why you two decided to stay, but I figured you'd be hungry after all that action."

"Well," Rias sighed, leaning back into the comfy couch. "Seeing as this so called 'Freed' was really upset and screamed out he had a score to settle with you and his insanity included, I suspect that he would be highly upset over the fact that you're still alive and might want to hunt you down."

"Fair enough I suppose…. So how long do you intend to stay?" Alvis already felt he knew the answer, due to the unnerved feeling he was getting.

"Overnight."

"Well howdy, howdy, I got nothing better to do so I'm just gonna turn on the TV and watch something worth will." He said, grabbing the remote and sitting down with the girls.

' _Sorry Mecha, can't really tell them to leave. Their argument is solid and plus I'm too lazy to make them leave.'_ He chuckled as he switched on the TV.

"What are you watching?" Akeno asked, curiously.

Taking a sip of his water, he shrugged. "I dunno, I don't know whether to watch The Walking Dead or Breaking Bad, apparently, there was a really good episode that came out for The Walking Dead."

"Breaking Bad?" Rias inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, It's an American crime drama that has five seasons. I'm only on season two." Alvis explained as he eyed the screen wondering which would be the best to watch.

She blinked at him, then sighed and took a taste of Alvis' pasta. She was not disappointed by his claim of him cooking the best pasta.

As the night went on, they ended up watching both The Walking Dead and Breaking Bad as well as a horror, as Alvis wanted to see how well they could handle horror movies. Rias and Akeno would ask questions about them and would even ask to watch the previous episodes to get a better understanding. For Alvis, the experience of watching the two girls come up with opinions and theories on the shows, especially on Breaking Bad, was amusing. Alvis only grinned in amusement at how they were over complicating it.

Alvis tried to keep his snorts of laughter as Akeno attempted to disagree with Rias on a matter regarding a character in Breaking Bad.

"Rias, Walter's remorse for killing makes him more willing to adopt more Machiavellian traits." Akeno sighed through her nose. "And it's obvious when we see him adopt Krazy 8's crust cutting."

"That's what the writers want you to think! They're just trying to show how mentally unstable he is!" Rias objected.

This went on for another number of minutes and Alvis found it more amusing than it should be. After the two calmed down, Alvis asked if they wanted to watch a movie, being the sly Devil he is, he never explained to them it would be a horror. At first, they seemed hesitant knowing how Alvis operates, they agreed slowly and Alvis' eyes flashed with joy.

He put on Alien, a classic and one of his favorites.

He was generally surprised at how calm at Akeno was watching the horror, though he did happen to see her cringe at some scenes. Rias, however…... had a pillow over her head for most of the move, she would yelp in surprise when the Alien suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

Before they knew it, it was long past midnight. Truth be told, it was not an unusual occurrence for Alvis.

"Haah…!" Rias yawned, stretching her arms over her head, still a little shaken after the horror. "I'm tired. Let's all turn in."

"Hm?" At some point during the movie, Alvis got bored and went back to reading his novel, only half paying attention to the world around him.

"…Alvis?"

"Yes, I am Alvis."

"You don't mind if we stay here for the night, do you?"

"Ya, sure…. Make yourselves at home…."

Coming to a sudden halt in his literature. He blinked.

He realized that he had let his mouth speak faster than he could think and he wound up forgotten-

Two maroon skirts hit the floor, followed by the rest of the Kuoh uniform.

' _Oh boy….'_

He wasn't really ashamed to admit that he kind of peeked for a second, while the two Devil girls removed their clothing in front of him. Hey now, Alvis was pretty tired and didn't feel like moving, which is pretty much his life story, he was lazy alright.

' _I asked for this? Is this karma? I'm not prepared for such a situation…...'_

Alvis cleared his throat and tried to focus on his novel, which was hard when two attractive girls were disrobing right in front of him.

Each button that was undone revealed an expanse of creamy, smooth skin. And it went without saying that their breasts were huge.

Alvis tugged the collar of his turtleneck out, feeling the sudden increase of body heat.

Rias' bra and panties were black and lacy. Most of the latter was quite transparent. He had to place his eyes within the novel, not to see anything.

Akeno's undergarments are what Alvis came to be expected of her, simple black silk of a bra and thong. The bra looking like it could hardly contain her bust, while the thong on the other hand barely hid the sacred place between the legs.

It wasn't until Rias reached behind her back to undo the strap did Alvis finally slam the novel up to his face.

Then Akeno reached up to him, on her hands and knees. Her hair no longer in a ponytail, trailing down her sides and the graceful curve of her back like a curtain. Her hand slowly lowering the book from his face, on top of that, her face was only inches away from his.

"I smell lavender."

"Fufufu~ are you sure that's all you have to say about me~?"

"Don't believe so, unless I want to state the obvious…."

"Um…" Alvis looked back to see Rias sitting across from him, naked, with her long, smooth, pale legs crossed. "Alvis…. I'm sorry but…. would you mind if I ask something selfish?"

He breathed in through his nose. "Ya, sure, what do you want?" Alvis asked carefully, looking at her.

"I need to sleep with you."

That sentence caused Alvis to let his arms to fall to his lap, turning to face the wall with a neutral expression. _'What?'_

"…Care to elaborate on that?"

"I need to sleep in the same bed as you, I won't be able to otherwise."

He pointed to the other girl beside him. "Why can't you just sleep with her?" Oh no!

OH NO INDEED! THERE GOES HIS IMAGINATION! Did that ever sound dirty...

She smirked, though there might have been the faintest tinge of pink. "Well. Considering how you did peek at us just a minute ago, I would've thought you'd want something like this to happen, especially after making us watch such a horrific move."

' _This is karma, isn't it? After all the things I've done, this is the karma I get?'_

Now don't get Alvis wrong, he wouldn't mind sleeping with two beauties if they had some type of clothing on them, but they had nothing, they were naked as the day they were born. He honestly didn't know if this was a blessing or not.

"Why can't you just sleep with a pillow? Or something?" The young scientist asked, hoping she would say no, so he could go hide in his lab.

The redhead gave him a patient look. "A pillow isn't large enough to put my whole body on and it doesn't hold heat as easily as a stuffed animal. Or another body…. That's bigger than me."

Honestly, this was starting to get a bit ridicules.

Alvis suddenly felt a pair of slender arms drape themselves around his neck, making him tense up. "Alvis," A whisper fluttered directly in his ear, sending shivers up his spine, "I don't really understand why you are arguing about this? Aren't you a happy-go-lucky guy? Come now, why are you so nervous, hm? It's only for one night~."

"Akeno's right." Rias agreed, getting up and standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, not one bit bothered by her lack of modesty, "I'm sorry, but this shouldn't be any problem for you. After all, not too long ago I was in your bed naked with you and you were quite calm."

All this was true. This whole time, Alvis has been keeping a very tight _steel lid_ on his perversion. Seeing how he had no valid response to this, he slowly booked marked his novel, put it on the coffee table, stood up….

And did the oldest trick in the book, a trick he had played many of times against Ivo….

He went limp….

He fell to the ground with a thud and grinned carefree on the ground and let what was going to happen, happen. He wasn't gonna give them the satisfaction yet.

"Oh, that's how it's going to be…" Rias sighed as she grabbed one of Alvis' hand and Akeno did the same with the other, dragging him upstairs to his room.

And so, they stripped Alvis of his clothing, bare his boxers. That was a no go. Alvis laid in his bed still having that shit-eating grin, under the covers as he felt two very warm, soft bodies press themselves against his sides. Smooth, pillowy flesh wrapped around both of his arms and more or less restricted them in place as the two Devil girls clung to him. Alvis wasn't sure when they fell asleep since he was staring at the ceiling, trying to understand how this situation came about. Alvis paid no mind to the soft and smooth textures coating his arms.

But even he got some sleep.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Sometime during the night, probably after Alvis fell asleep, Rias and Akeno seemed to have drifted onto his chest, their heads resting on his chest as their breast squashed up against him.

While Alvis couldn't help but remember something his mother said about when girls rest their heads on a boy's chest, their asking him to be theirs forever which he found slightly amusing. Also, he was completely aware how incredible this experience was. Though there was only one thought irritating him….

' _This bloody numb feeling is really annoying.'_

He really needed to us the Medi-Gun…. His shoulder was torture, it was like trying to place a screwdriver into a small metal hole, listening to it give a horrible shriek as it scraped along the metal.

So, the young scientist, without warning, sprang up, causing both girls to roll off him.

"Moring~" Alvis grinned. "I'mma go use the bathroom and take a shower. You don't have to get up, it's the weekend."

He slyly grinned when he heard them groan since they were still kind of asleep.

Another thing about Alvis is that he was infatuated with keeping his hair shiny, always wanting it to have a silver glow. Anyways, after taking a quick shower, he got dressed and rushed down to his lab. Upon opening the secret door to it, he was greeted by the barrel of a gun.

"Have I done incurred your wrath?" The young scientist chuckled.

Mecha lowered its barrel as Alvis walked by, closing the door behind them, Mecha followed suit. Doing some gestures with its hands and face, appearing to mimic human expressions. Since it was body language the robot was using, the young scientist could understand what the robot was implying.

"Whatcha mean what am I doing?" Alvis inquired, walking towards the vault.

Again, the defensive robot did more expressions with its hands and face. It was quite amusing to watch.

"Eh?! I didn't ask for them to stay… they had a valid reason to stay." Alvis sighed through his nose, watching the robot do more gestures.

Alvis rubbed in-between his eyes. "No Mecha… They don't know about this…."

Entering the vault, Alvis walked over to the Medi-Gun and took it off the hook, then placed it down on a table. Rolling his sleeve up, he switched on the device and pulled back the lever, it fired a blue glowing beam upon his wounded shoulder. The healing beaming sinking in to free Alvis of his numbness. He let out a relieved sigh as he felt the numb wear away.

After a few minutes, he turned it off the healing the device, then proceeding to hang it back up on the wall.

While there was still a numb feeling, it was reduced a ton from what it was. Walking out of the vault, Alvis secured the door. "…. Mecha…. I honestly don't know if we can keep this up." The abrupt sentence caught the robot off guard.

The scientist sighed, unsure. "We've been doing this for a long time Mecha…. You longer than me. It's just at some point, it could be today, tomorrow or next month, that I know I'll have to use you or my inventions."

Slumping, the defensive robot didn't know how to reply, while Mecha has been doing this secrecy business longer than Alvis, it knew Ivo was getting tired of it as well.

It knew that humans feared what they could not understand, it was common, fear of the unknown. Therefore, Ivo had kept the brilliance of himself and Alvis a secret, people wouldn't understand how they were so brilliant, why they could make things others couldn't. They'd be feared by humans, they'd been an outcast, Ivo took matters into his own hands and hid any trace of the lab….

Though, with the mythological world, everything was different. It wouldn't be as easy to hide this away…

After exiting the lab to let Mecha recharge its power cells. Alvis left a note for the girls saying 'Gone for a walk.' With a little chibi version of Mecha looking apologetic since he knew Rias wouldn't be happy if he went out on his own.

Alvis just needed some space right now so that he could be lost in his thoughts all alone.

Alvis sat down on a swing, lightly pushing himself back and forth. But eventually, though his train of thought came to rest on Raynare. There were so many questions swimming around in his head….

' _For what it is worth, I really enjoyed our little 'get together'. It was something a girl like me could ever want." She gave Alvis a genuine smile. 'I had fun.'_

Raynare….

Did she really mean what she said, or was it just to give him some form of comfort since he was going to die?

Either way…. He had to find her.

"Mister Alvis?"

Alvis was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that innocent voice.

"Asia?"

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Alvis had an amused grin as he watched this unusual occurrence of a situation unfold before him.

Asia was trying to order food at a fast food restaurant that Alvis had brought her to in the business district, after asking her if she wanted something to eat. She eagerly accepted the idea of food.

"What w-would you like to order…?" The cashier was even more confused, due to Asia not being able to speak Japanese properly.

Even though it was amusing to him, this was his own fault.

Apparently, Asia had never been to one and wasn't sure what to do. To an extent, Alvis tried to assist her but she wanted to do it on her own. Even though he knew and she knew that Japanese wasn't her strongest.

Seeing how this was going on longer than it should, Alvis spoke up. "She'll have the same as me."

The employee nodded, relieved that Alvis interrupted the blonde girl.

"Auu… I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single burger by myself…" She cutely muttered in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, you can't speak Japanese. Don't stress yourself over it." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

They sat down at a booth and Alvis took notice at how some of the male customers were staring at Asia, mostly because her hair was blonde and that wasn't particularly common in Japan, it also had to do with the fact that she was a nun in a fast food joint, being a cute nun at that.

Letting his eyes hold a dangerous look to them as his grin become the same, he let out some bad vibes that told everyone in the restaurant, including females, 'to fuck off or get shanked.'

Instantly everyone turned away and went back to their daily reunite, Alvis quickly returned to his normal chill self, not wanting to scare Asia. He's going to have to thank Ivo for teaching such a nice trick, he'd have to use it more often.

Returning his attention back to the small nun, he let a teasing expression spread on his face. "Asia~ you eat it by taking the wrap off it like this."

He peeled off the warping and demonstrated how to eat one as she was confused how to eat the burger they order, inspecting it like a child that had discovered something new.

Doing the same motion Alvis did, her eyes widened with stars when she took a bite. "T-this is amazing! It's very delicious!"

Alvis quirked up an eyebrow in interest. "You've never had one before?"

"No, the church would never let me near such places. B-but! I'm moved! It's delicious for my first time eating one."

"Really now? What did the church normally feed you?"

"Mainly bread, soup, and fish. I was also allowed pasta food and vegetables."

Alvis hummed, _'So the church kept a tight lock on her back then, huh?'_ While understandable, it felt like Asia was restricted to a confined area within the church, while horrible to think, it seemed getting banished from the church was doing her more good than harm.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "Hey Asia, want to do something fun?"

The little nun looked up from eating her burger and blinked at the scientist, with a cute confused expression. "Eh?"

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

As they walked along the streets of Kuoh, Asia was looking slightly disheveled. "…. I ran away from the church, after Father Freed… y-you have to believe me, I never knew that he was so…so…"

"It's alright." Alvis reassuringly said, even though he was a bit surprised at her abrupt statement, he understood. "It's quite obvious you haven't met him before, you didn't know he was screw loose in the head, what happened wasn't your fault."

Alvis knew that something was off with the nun when he saw the bags under eyes, that's why he carried her to get something to eat. He had no doubt that she slept out in the open far away from that church.

"B-but I-" She looked over his shoulder. "Are you still hurt?"

"Eh, not really. There's only a slight numb feeling, but Akeno, the peerage Queen, can do some healing, but it has its limits."

Predictably, she reached out and held onto Alvis' arm, her hands glowing green. "I was partnered with the one who did this to you. Please, let me make up for my mistake, Mister Alvis." She whispered quietly.

"Look, Asia, it's just Alvis, no need to be formal. It's not your fault, you didn't know what you were getting into." He told her gently.

"Nevertheless, I wish to help you, Mist- Ah! Alvis. Please just let me do this one selfish act."

' _Selfish? This girl is far from it.'_

The numb ache began to retract from his shoulder, warmth seeping in from the light of Asia's gentle hands. Within minutes, the stiffens was completely gone and Alvis could use his shoulder to its full extent.

After giving it a few rolls and stretches, Alvis glanced at Asia, who was tapping her fingers together nervously. The awkwardness was so thick and obvious, that you could run it over….

"Let's go have some fun." Alvis grinned, reaching out his hand to Asia.

Slowly but surely, Asia took a hold of his hand and gave the slightest tinge of pink at the feeling of his warm hold.

The two went to an arcade, again Alvis trying to make the girl laugh like he did with Raynare, though only to remember that the girl couldn't read kanji. He took her to a few stores, a walk around the park, it was basic as it could get, but he was doing for Asia as the girl was having a blast.

' _That smile of hers…. It's something else…'_

"Alvis…. Can I ask you something?" Asia piped up.

"Yup, what is it?"

"What's it like…. being a Devil? I-if you don't mind me asking…."

"Honestly…" He thought for a moment. "It's not that much different. It's just that the sun can be a tad bit annoying all of a sudden and not mentioning the name of the guy above, that's the most noticeable difference."

"Not much different…. You were human once?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yup." Alvis nodded. It made sense that she hadn't been taught about this little fact. "Apparently, after the Great War, Devils needed a method to get their numbers back up, so they created an ingenious system that can turn any race or species into Devils themselves. It can even revive the dead."

"S-so you agreed to become-"

"Nah, I died." He nonchalantly shrugged, causing her to gasp. "That lovely redhead lady you met the last night. She resurrected me." He turned his head and blinked, then realized that they young nun was staring at him with teary eyes, "Huh… Sorry…. A bit too carefree aren't I?"

Asia looked distinctly more unnerved than a little upset. "B-but how would someone like you…. d-die?"

Lowering his head, he sighed. His facial expression gaining a more crestfallen look. "In layman terms, it was a date gone wrong."

"Oh…" She seemed quite surprised at Alvis' words for a minute, before turning back to the Devil with a curious expression. "Um… Was she alright? I mean you don't have to respond to that! I-if you don't want to."

He merely grinned at her and ruffled her hair, causing a shade of pink to appear on her cheeks. "Honestly, I don't really know…," He admitted with a light smile. "I haven't seen her since then."

"…. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry!"

He merely shook his head. "It's alright. I'm sure she's alive and well. She happened to be a Fallen Angel."

This caused Asia to stop in her tracks, blinking. "Heh?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out really. The minute she spread her wings, it was quite obvious that she was one as I highly doubt that servants of…. The big guy wear… such _appealing_ clothing. Then she killed me." He corrected himself to save himself some pounding pain and to protect the innocence of the blonde girl.

"She killed you….!?"

"Yup…. And I don't hate her." He closed his eyes and lightly grinned. "I'm not a vengeful person. I mean I'm angry that I died, but I'm not bitter towards her. I don't want to seek revenge on her, I wouldn't be able to move forward if all I thought was revenge. Nah…. All I have is the need to find her. It's just this feeling I have, that I myself don't understand…... All that I know is that I need to _find_ her."

"Alvis…." Asia almost spilled water works at that, instead, her eyes trembled and went wide for a second as she seemed to remember why she came to find him. "Alvis, if you know that woman, then I have to tell you! Th-there was another reason I ran away from the church. I-I saw…. what I saw…!"

Going by her expression alone, it was most likely something the girl wasn't supposed to witness. "Come with me," He told her, his dark-blue eyes holding a mass of seriousness. "If what you saw was disturbing, we should discuss this somewhere more secure."

Asia nodded, tightening her hold on Alvis' hand more.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

When Alvis got back to his house, he slammed the door open. Rias and Akeno had left, judging by no response to the crash of the door, presumably, they returned to the clubhouse. Seeing a note, Rias had scrawled something on the back of the same note saying something about having a word with him later about wandering off on his own.

Akeno left a compliment on how cute the drawing looked, he was going to have to tell Mecha.

But alas, the concern of his King was the least of his worries now as he was more focused on Asia.

After he sat Asia down on the couch and gave her a blanket and tea, she began to speak, trembling as she did. "There's only one Fallen Angel in the charge of the church here; Mister Dohnaseek."

"But Rias detected more signatures of Fallen Angel movement last night. How could there be only one?" Alvis inquired, a very, _very_ thoughtful expression on his face, his hands laced as he rested his chin on them.

Asia flinched. "I-It's because…. He's a four-winged Fallen Angel, he had fought in the Great War….. but what he did the night prior…. He took me down to the basement." Asia explained. "H-He had a woman imprisoned under the church, another Fallen Angel. B-but her wings were broken. B-b-but she….!" If Alvis hadn't brought her into a tight hug, to reassure her. He had no doubt she would have started hyperventilating. "She…. She wasn't the only one there. There were two others. I-I think they were Fallen Angels too, but their backs and shoulders were…" She let out a small sob.

Alvis' facial expression was cold and blank, but his narrowed dark-blue eyes held a very _deadly_ look.

"… This girl with the broken wings, did she have long black hair?"

"Um…I think so."

"Did Dohnaseek say her name?"

"H-he called her Rayare…."

He took a deep breath and then spoke calmly. He loosened his hug on her to look at her.

"Asia, I think you should stay here for the time being."

She looked at Alvis with a confused expression.

"No one from the church knows my location and they wouldn't necessarily know that you're with me. And even if they did, they _sure_ as hell _aren't_ getting inside this house. Dohnaseek needs your power to fulfill his desire of a plan and as long as you aren't within his grasp, we can stall him."

"….Okay…" She weakly nodded. Even though it pained him to see the girl like this, it was for her own good. So on impulse, he put a hand on her head, lightly ruffling her hair reassuringly. For a moment, she was surprised before, smiling at the affection.

"You shall not worry about a thing, I'll be back. There's food in the fridge if you are hungry and there's a spare bedroom if you're tried." With that he said, he let her go. Before leaving the house, he opened the door to the lab.

Again, he was greeted by a barrel of a gun but swatted it away, not having the time for this. He gave Mecha a hard and cold gaze. "I want you fully charged and loaded… secrets going out with a bang tonight." With said to the robot, he closed the door. Leaving the defensive robot confused, before going down to the lab to prepare.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

It wasn't until Alvis was halfway to the school did he realize that he was sprinting and didn't tire out as fast as before. The sun was starting to sink, dying the sky orange and red. It reminded Alvis of the saying of Shepard's Waring 'Red sky at night, shepherd's delight.'

There wasn't anything to be delighted about!

While he knew that blowing the secrecy of the whole scientist deal out of the water over this situation, was brash, foolish and unforeseen. He knew he couldn't beat Dohnaseek alone, he needed help both by Rias' peerage and by…. The help of his father, so to speak. If this Dohnaseek had fought in the Great War, he was already a threat. But if he had four pairs of wings, going by his research, this was an increase of power and a higher place in society in the mythological world.

He was willing to expose the secret for the safety of Rayanre and Asia. _'Sorry, Dad…. Can't sit back and do nothing.'_

"Woah!" The scientist spun himself around, barely keeping himself from crashing into Kiba. Even the blonde side-stepped in surprised. "Easy there, Alvis! What's going on? Why were you running?"

"Can't talk now…. Need to get to the club room." Alvis told me, panting a little. "Did Rias send you to fetch me again?"

"She did indeed. She was starting to get worried."

"Alright, that's good. I need help with something of the utmost importance!"

"What happened?" Kiba asked, gaining a concerned look. When you knew Alvis was stressed, you _knew_ something was wrong.

By the time Alvis brought Kiba up to speed, they entered the old school building. They reached the clubroom and slammed the door open, startling everyone inside. Even though greatly startled by Alvis' slam of the door, Rias did not look happy. "Ah…. There you are, Alvis."

"Ya, I'm here. But before you start on me, I've got some intel on the Fallen Angels."

Great, he pissed her off even more as she didn't look any happier, but a wall of steel seriousness laid her features. "What did you find?"

"Well, for a fact, there's only one of them holding up the church; the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek."

"What?" Her expression flickered between seriousness and bewilderment. "… How? I sensed the magical power of at least three Fallen Angels!"

Alvis grin grew serious as he sighed. "Well, I ain't gonna disagree with you or say you're in the wrong, but he's got another three Fallen Angels locked up under that church."

Out of the corner of his eye, Alvis swore he saw Akeno twitch uneasily... Interesting….

Rias frowned. "That doesn't make sense… why would another Fallen Angel imprison people of his own kind?" Her eyes deepened, as she stared into Alvis' own serious ones. "... For that matter, how do you know about this, Alvis?"

A light flash flickered across his dark-blue eyes. "I happened to meet the nun from before. Asia. She found me in the park. She saw what was going on and didn't plan on staying around. She told me about it." His eyes flickered to his shoulder. "Also, she patched up my shoulder completely, at her own bidding."

Rias and Alvis' eyes clashed for a whole minute, dark-blue eyes meeting green-blue ones. It was if they were having a silent argument that they could only comprehend. Rias nodded in understanding, adopting a thoughtful pose. "Do you think she's trustworthy."

"I'd bet my soul on it."

She grew an amused at that. "I see…. Well, I suppose we'll have to stick to our original strategy and stay out of their way-"

Alvis' eyes narrowed. "Yeah, no. Sorry Rias, but I can't do that."

Rias blinked, completely taken back. "Pardon?"

"Asia also told me one of the Fallen Angels he's got cooped up there is Raynare."

She breathed quietly through her noise, while the others shared a few concerned looks. "... You're positive?"

"Very much so, Asia described her appearance and said her name…. I'm hundred percent certain."

"Calm down, I'm making sure you aren't jumping at the first signs of her appearing again." It was fair to say, they were all fully aware of his need to find the said Fallen Angel.

"Rias if there was one thing my father raised me to not be, was an idiot. But that doesn't mean I'm going to kick back, tell a few jokes and wait for the situation to defuse itself. That's basically asking for her to die. I've got questions that need answering." Alvis' was tapping a finger on his arm, trying to calm his patience.

"And rushing into the church without a plan is asking for us all to die with her," she added in coolly. Her eyes softened then. "Remember, some things never turn out the way we would like them too."

Alvis nodded. "You aren't wrong there. But that's not going to stop from trying."

Before Rias could retaliate, Akeno placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. "Hm, I see….. well if you feel so determined about this, then we should make sure that whatever this so called Dohnaseek is plotting, he doesn't have the approval of his superiors. So that-"

"You need to ask?"

Rias huffed. "… I hate it when you do that. But yes, even though we're in a ceasefire, relations have been stretched because of the actions the Three Factions took against each other during the war."

"So if he is doing this of his own accord and being out here alone, without permission… that means we'd be free to do whatever necessary to clear him of this territory."

She acknowledged with a nod. "Spot on. However, it'll take some time to retrieve the confirmation. Akeno, come along." Rias strode past Alvis, Akeno following suit. Before she reached the door, Alvis caught her hand.

"Alvis?" She was surprised by the sudden motion. Though her eyes widened when she saw the confliction in his eyes.

"Before you leave…" He hesitated for a moment. "… There's something I wish to show you… show you all…."

Everyone looked at each other in wonder, before nodding. Alvis sighed and wondered how this will go.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Standing in the hallway with Rias' peerage behind him and Asia to the side of him, fidgeting and twitching at the sight of more Devils. Alvis sighed, as his head hung with his facial expressions darkened. However, the other Devils' and nun gave sharing confused gazes as to why they were staring at a blank hallway wall.

Or so they thought until Alvis slowly raised his hand up, put pressure on the wall and waited… nothing happened….

 _ **CRANK**_

The wall started to push inward with a _creaking_ crackle. Sighing, Alvis walked into the dark filled staircase, before the others snapped out of their shock of the revealed door. They followed Alvis down the dark staircase, their night vision guiding them. Expect Asia, as she had to rely on the guard rail. No one knew quite what to say, they were shocked and unnerved simple as. Since they left the clubroom, the soon to be exposed scientist had not muttered a single word, not a note brushed past his lips.

If something greatly bothered Alvis, you knew to be worried or skeptical.

Once reaching the end of the stairs, he branched off to walk to another side of the room. Everyone stole a moment to gaze around. It was a lab, one that would belong to a scientist. Sheets of paper sprawled out atop a desk, scrap metal was disposed to a pile in a corner, wires hung lose from unfinished projects and blueprints occupied a desk.

"Alvis…." Rias slowly said, her voice unsure of what emotion to embody. "… What is all this?"

They turned their attention back to the slumped scientist, as Rias asked what was all on everyone's mind.

Sighing in lament, he turned around. There was no going back. "…. I've come to know you all…. you're all good people, kind, funny, generous and honest…..." He gave a low husk of a chuckle towards the last word. "…. You all have been so genuine with me…. And so have I to you… to an extant…."

Suddenly, there arose a hissing of air, as if a suction cup had been let loose. Creating a more eerie atmosphere. "... It's common knowledge that humans fear what they don't understand," Alvis stated, as wires suddenly sparked. Showing a quick glance of blue metal. "For not understanding it, they wish to cower from it, destroy it, imprison it or… run from it."

Facing the bewildered expressions of everyone one, Alvis gave a weak grin. "Those who do understand become an outcast, hated, feared. They wish to live a normal life, so they hide away what they understand…. but what others can't understand…. How can you live a normal life?"

The shifting of metal, the straining sounds echoed throughout the lab as Alvis continued to speak, while everyone had the expression of bafflement and slight nervousness. "But I suppose to answer your questions Rias…. Something that I left unsaid." He gazed at them, a serious expression overlapping his face as crashing sound of metal erupted behind him.

"I'm a scientist…."

Suddenly, a bright glowing single blood-stained eye blew up from behind him.

 **Did I forget to mention I'm a Scientist?**

 **I'll have two number nines….! Wrong site! Moving on. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, secrets out, huh? Originally I wasn't going to reveal the secret of Alvis and Ivo until the Riser Arc, but I foresaw this as being stretched, with the constant paranoia of blowing the secret. It would become repetitive and burn out fast and would become more of a filler than anything.**

 **While it does seem sudden in some way, I think it knocks off a lot of development halting. Thus I am more able to proceed with the Characters development of Alvis and Mecha. Also, this story will have lemons. Gotta keep the character development rolling.**

 **Anyways, next chapter is going to be intense. They're going to be hardcore battles, slightly boarding OP battles. I love battles ok? So get ready for some action!**

 **Read to Review!**


	6. The Vanishing Dragon

**Poetry of a Scientist**

 **Disclaimer - Don't own High School DxD**

 **Chapter 6 – The Vanishing Dragon.**

Alvis casually walked with his hands in his pockets, as he, Kiba and Koneko made their way to the church. It was blatantly obvious that Alvis was trembling after he revealed the secret that he had kept locked away for years. He expected Rias and the rest to be scared and despise him but...

They weren't.

Rias explained that he shouldn't have anything to worry about after he explained why he hid this secret so deep down and his fear of telling anyone else. Even Asia accepted him for keeping such a secret, predictable, she forgave him as well. Never in his life had he meet such an accepting bunch of individuals. And it still stood with him that Rias and her peerage were family, accepting and forgiving one another when one has done wrong.

One day he hoped that he could repay them all. All he has been doing since he became a Devil is ask for help and cause trouble for them, that needed to change and he was going to make sure it would.

"Honestly guys, I..." He fixed his hair and gave a gentle smile. "I realize that I have been pretty selfish so far with me causing trouble and asking for assistance since I've become a Devil. And still, I continue to act selfishly as I've dragged you with me for support, especially since the only real reason I'm doing this is because my... _girlfriend_ is being locked up."

"Damn right," Koneko punched his shoulder playfully. "But if you die, whose going to give me the sweets you owe me?"

"Glad to hear you care about my self-esteem, you damn loli."

In return Alvis then gave the loli an affectionate ruffle on her head, causing her to slightly quiver in pleasure. "Nya~." She then realized what she just did and flushed up a storm.

"Wha-? Did you just-"

"Shut up."

"All right, don't get your panties in a twist." Alvis relented, raising his hands in surrender. "Look, after this, I'll put it at the top of my repay list after you saved me and all, alright?"

"...Okay..."

"Don't worry about it," Kida said reassuringly, with a smile. "We're comrades, right? We all have our own secrets be them big or small that we like to hide away. We're not going to shun you just because you hide a secret, Alvis. Rias would freeze Hell if someone treated you different just because you exposed a very sensitive secret. We'll always have each other's back. Plus, I would feel like guilty if I just let you do this on your own.

Alvis gave a genuine smile, not a grin, a genuine smile. "Thanks, Kiba. I really needed that." A thought then came to mind. "So, do either of you have any ideas on how I should Promote once we're in the building?"

"Heh? Already planning ahead, are you?" Kiba asked, looking thoughtful. "Well, if I recall correctly, it's immensely difficult to change Promotions once you've done it in a fight, so whatever you choose will be stuck with you for fighting. You probably don't have a solid fighting style… or maybe you do. Just chose what feels right and the best for you."

"Right," Alvis agreed. "I've already thought this through. I don't have or know any spells so that singles out Bishop, I'm supposing Queen would be much harder to use and would fall heavily under the Bishop category. In terms of magic usage."

"For a new Devil like you, yes."

"Hm… I don't need strength as all I need to do is dodge and piss my opponent off until they strike first. Plus, I did some series damaged to Freed's neck the other night. Also, I don't think three people with immense strength would be wise so that's Rook out of the picture." He commented thoughtfully

"Who's the other one?" Kiba commented in confusion, not quite sure what Alvis was referring too.

"Ah, right," Alvis sheepishly smiled. "That lovely blue robot you met. He's basically a Rook, being made of mostly high-speed steel and some more metals. He's a powerhouse and operates on a defensive roll. My family was never good with coming up with names so we just called him Mecha."

"Ah, I see..." Then a thought came to the blonde boy. "But are you sure he won't be destroyed? I mean we are going up against a veteran Fallen Angel."

"Mecha's programmed to bail on a fight if he feels that he will be terminated."

"Oh... okay…"

"Anyways," Alvis concluded on that topic and stole the moment to go back to their original topic. "Since I like to dodge and ware my opponent down while annoying them into rage, I'mma go with Knight."

"Well, in that case, you might want this," Kiba said. He held out his hand, causing a sword to materialize in it. "This sword attacks things like Light bullets and negates them. It should be able to help against his weapons. In addition…. well, it has an ability to do devastating damage, but the tip must make contact to give the full effect. It's also very fragile one well-placed hit could shatter it. But it should hold through this entire battle."

"Thanks," the scientist said, taking the weapon and looking over it. "Never used a sword properly before, always used to mess around with them, to be honest." The sword was simple enough in shape. The hilt comprises a guard embossed with a curved, wing-like finish, a ruby in the middle, and an emerald studded into the pommel and a strip of gold runs down the blade, filling in the fuller. "This thing is pretty neat. It's sleek, lightweight and perfect for my way of attacking."

"I'm glad you like it," Chuckled the blond Knight, "It's part of my Sacred Gear, Sword Birth. It can let me create numerous Demon Swords of different attributes according to my will and from my mana."

The scientist just looked with interest. "Most peculiar... that thing must do some serious damage. Meanwhile, I've just got this..." He manifested the white wings with blue laser like feathers onto his back. Alvis knew what this was but restrained himself from saying what it was to the others, he wanted it to be a surprise. "I still don't know what this does... though I have an odd feeling I'll find out tonight. Still, Promotion should still benefit me in the long run if this thing doesn't want to work."

"With the heavy metal you've brought along, we'll all be fine." Kiba gave a reassuring chuckle.

"... Where is he anyways?" Koneko asked, a curious look in her eyes.

"Told him to take the forest route," Alvis explained. "He should be here soon."

After another minute of walking, the trio reached the old church. Standing outside the broken rusted gates with the two other Devils behind him, Alvis stole a quick survey of the area.

"Seems clear," he told them, "Koneko, would you mind?"

The white-haired girl nodded and pushed the rusted gates open, making them grinned, tear and creak loudly. Boy, was that just asking for trouble!

' _Well, there goes my plan for hit and run tactics.'_

Walking through the front doors was definitely an experience, Alvis just felt wrong walking into a place of holiness. He felt like God was tearing a hole in his soul and didn't want to be here longer than necessary.

The chapel was entirely empty, except for the rows of deserted pews and cracked altar at the back of the room.

"Well hiya! I thought I had a feeling you'd show up. Ya know, for being a Shitty Devil you're the most annoying one I've ever come across."

Almost entirely empty, someone's ego just filled the chapel. "Ya, I tend to get that a lot. Anyways, we're just gonna kick your ass and move on by."

Freed laughed and stood up, swinging his light sword loosely as he strolled between the pews. "I'm actually looking forward to this. See, before today I always, always took down whatever damn Devil decided to crawl out of that shithole you call home. Howdy, mister Devil! Oh sorry, your head is on the ground. But you guys? You, the annoying, dodging, nut-busting son of a bitch who picked up little Asia and leaped away with her. You made me look like a joke and that hurts my pride, so much it burns." Killing intent flooded from him like a raging waterfall, obscuring his face and leaving only the image of a manic smile, "I'd love to pin your head above my mantelpiece and call you my pride and joy."

"… You did a low blow to him?" Koneko asked.

"Yup."

Her eyes gave a flash of amusement as she held out her fist. Alvis bumped it with his own. "Nice."

"Really! Don't you take anything seriously?!" Freed croaked, "It took me a long time to come up with that shit!"

Alvis just shrugged. "I'll give credit when it's due. It's original, probably would scare someone one. But, I seriously can't take you seriously with the face you have."

"Oh! You little bastard enough of this! You got lucky last time. This time, your head is mine."

As on cue, the roof of the church came crumbling down. Stones cracked and shattered, wood tore and snapped. Completely rattling the church as Mecha gracefully landed on the ground. Taking Freed's sudden halt and surprise, Mecha backhanded the lunatic priest with its heavy piston-like arms, the weight of the backhand and the added force of the piston motion rocketed Freed through a pillar of the church and into the wall.

In another quick motion, Mecha's arm retracted to pump out its barrelled gun. Twisting itself around it shot an explosive round towards the altar. The explosive sent a quick vibration through the church. As the dust settled it revealed a secret pathway. Kiba was in slight shock while Koneko looked more pleased and amused. Alvis could only grin as he walked up to the robot.

"You have fun with him." Alvis gestured to the Exorcist who was groaning and slowly getting back to his feet. "We'll take care of who is downstairs."

With a beckon of his head, the two other Devils followed him. Their footsteps getting less and less clear as they filed down the staircase.

"What are you supposed to be?" Freed crackled now back on his feet. "Some type of Devil Robo-Bitch?"

Mecha raised its index and middle fingers and separating them to form a V with the back of its hand facing outwards Freed. Showing that Mecha was giving an offensive gesture.

Freed was unimpressed at the display.

The Exorcist dashed forward, faster than most could keep up with, his arm cocked along with his sword. Mecha met Freed head on, Mecha denied Freed's offense by bouncing his sword off its now activated reflective shield. Freed immediately gave a barge of bullets towards the defensive robot, but the defensive creation tore through them and crashed into the Exorcist. The two locked arms, exerting so much force that the ground began to crumble, veins were visible on Freed's face while Mecha held its ground, it pushed shoving the Exorcist back. Inch gave way before Freed buckled as Mecha began to step and step before it turned into a run, shocking the Exorcist as the robot ran him through another pillar.

"You're getting on my bad side!" Freed roared going to a knee, Mecha continuing until he was on both his knees, the Exorcist did not give up as the two pressed their heads on each other. "You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you since I know everything you're going to do! Strange isn't it?!" He ripped his arm away before delivering a focused blow, surprisingly, sending Mecha stumbling back a few feet. Grunting, Freed dashed out of the rubble and punched the recovering robot, but it had immediately sunk its feet into the ground and transferred the attack harmlessly. Freed put some distance between them, seeing his attack having no effect.

Mecha held up its arms before the armour began to shift and morph, Freed's eyes widened when he saw a chain and spiked ball emerge from one arm and the same reflector shield on the other. Freed tilted his head to the side. "This is not going to my favour..."

Mecha surged forward, so fast that Freed had mistaken it for going invisible and barely blocked the first blow, his forearm cracked as the reflective shield smashed into his light sword. The next blow found his torso and cracked it along with three of his ribs and he flew back reeling.

Freed's eyes widened as Mecha swung its spiked ball and chain, he met it and nearly died as the heavily spiked ball sheared through the light of his sword and almost bisecting him. He clutched his navel feeling warm blood.

' _Holy shit! I should be taking this thing a lot more seriously!'_

Freed leaped at it, his footing suffered no slide and was able to attack and evade the defensive robot, each time he had an opportunity to clock the robot, it would be hampered by bullets or sliding, Freed took full advantage of this and struck the robot before the Morningstar could blow a hole in him.

Mecha dodged a decapitating swing before trying to reel in the Exorcist with the Morningstar's chain, then switching to its barrelled gun with an arc swing, causing bullets to disperse around the chapel before interchanging between weapons, forcing Freed to us his agility and sword to stop bullets from leaving him like cheese. He deflected bullets rapidly, causing them to return to sender. Most of the bullets harmlessly bounced of Mecha, but one flew through some wires causing some oil to splatter out its shoulder.

"Alright! Some good damage on you Robo-Bitch! Let's double it!" Freed crackled, as he shot down more of the roof of the church above the robot, it retracted its weapons and switched them for its shield as the debris came crashing down before bouncing it off with its shield, sparking with all the while. Freed had to quickly withdraw from this plan as the shield had cleaved and asunder the debris. Mecha broke from his prison and rushed Freed, tanking through all the bullets forcing upon its body, desperate Freed kicked up a pew just in time before Mecha's fist made contact with him, however, he was sent flying out a window, shattering it in the process.

Mecha stole one quick glance down the secret staircase, before leaping out the window after Freed. Their fight was far from over.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

The trio of Devils filed down the stairs.

No torches lit the way as they descended. Fortunately, being a Devil came with decent night vision, so they didn't have to worry about tripping. Alvis felt the sudden shake in the ground, signaling that Mecha and Freed were locked in battle. He also listened to anything that might be waiting for them at the bottom. He caught echoes of voices and movement. Lots of bodies wondering about. "We aren't alone down here."

"Understood." Kiba acknowledged seriously, materializing another sword in his other hand.

"You know, I'm curious. How much does it cost you to make those?"

"Hm?" He blinked, looking back at the scientist. "Ah, well you see it comes from my Sacred Gear mostly, so they're relatively inexpensive, especially if I haven't made it before."

Alvis gave a slight smile and nodded. "Interesting..."

"... It seems that your robo-friend is bashing that priest pretty hard up there." Koneko gestured to the sudden crashing noise from above.

Alvis grinned. "Mecha wants to put on a good show to impress." He then thought of something. "But... Knowing Mecha, he'll probably overheat and won't realize it... but anyways, Mecha should be able to capture him... dead or alive."

"That last part won't really matter as Buchou will probably either send him back to his superiors or execute him," Kiba explained calmly, "With his apparent record, most likely the latter. Mecha is only saving us time if he does the latter."

Alvis rose an eyebrow. "Aren't you being a little casual about killing someone? I mean, he is trash and I don't mind letting Mecha get bloody. But you're seriously calm about it."

"No." The blond boy's answer was flat and filled with hidden hatred. "Just because we were once the same race doesn't mean I'll show mercy to that psychotic murder."

With that statement said, the trio emerged into a large, underground room. _'This doesn't get any easier does it?'_ There were exorcists everywhere. All milling about in the dark, concealing robes and muttering to each other.

Despite all the gazes from the exorcists, Alvis looked past them and locked his eyes onto his main target, a man in his trench coat and fedora.

 _Dohnaseek_

"If there's one thing I don't remember, it was inviting guests." He grunted. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Alvis. "... You're alive..."

Alvis grinned, putting on that annoying grin and look. "Yup. Got better. Got some real nice lady to patch that hole up in my chest."

Dohnaseek narrowed while grunting. "It would appear so. Incompetent Raynare, couldn't even do one job right. Even if she did know the consequences of failure would be dire."

"Yeah, on the subject of Raynare. Would you mind just handing her over? If it isn't damaging your standards as I really don't wanna have to come up there and shove a wrench up your ass. But ya know, the former would be hugely appreciated."

"Annoying little brat, I shall not do such a thing as I need her for a while. Perhaps if you grovel at my feet and beg, I might be inclined to let you have her remains."

"You get straight to the point, don't ya?"

Alvis sprinted in the direction of Dohnaseek. He was met by the exorcists, attempting to swarm him in numbers, he nicked one exorcist after shearing through his light sword and leaped upwards, he pointed the tip of the sword outwards and thrust it forward, only to be blocked by a spear of light.

"Tch, you little maggots need to learn when you've been stepped on-!" Alvis blade sank into the haft of his spear with a splintering sound. "What?!" He shoved him back, light shattering as Alvis fell through the air. The force of the push sent him spinning, but he was able to land on his feet.

The gem set into the sword glowed very faintly as he stood up, narrowing his eyes at the tall man. "Usually I'm never one to get annoyed by other people, but you're starting to edge me." Alvis coolly said. "Where is Raynare?"

"You got lucky, brat. Next time, your head is mine!"

Koneko punched a robed figure that tried to pounce on her, flooring him in one shot, "This is stupid…"

Kiba flickered through the crowd, nicking down any exorcist that got in his way. "Well, I'm content to just take you all down. I have a _grudge_ with you holy types!"

Looking around, Alvis needed more space to fight Dohnaseek. Time to see what Promotion feels like.

"Will you guys be able to handle these goons?"

"Yup! We'll be fine. You take care of feathers!"

"Gotcha. **[Promotion – Knight.]** "

Alvis spoke the command and it definitely felt like something else. He could feel the demonic energy within him twist and morph, branching off and contorting angels as it spread through his body. It felt like threads were knotting and finely crafted metal plating had been attached to his skin, supporting muscles. His eyes and mind sharpened. He could notice small movements more easily like his brain power was boosted tenfold. His body felt light, ready to run and was probably the Evil Piece's purpose.

He could also feel the urge to _**fight**_.

Before pissing off feathers, it was then Alvis caught a faint glimmer out of the corner of his eye. There was a door at the back of the room, bolted from the outside. Could that be...?

"Oi! Feathers!" Dohnaseek whipped his head around at the mocking call. "Try me."

Alvis used his speed advantage, bolting it up the staircase as he heard Dohnaseek give a roar of annoyance.

Alvis lunged forward, barely avoiding the barrage of spears that blasted up the staircase. The spears collided with the roof of the church causing more debris to fall. Alvis stole a quick glance at the battle-damaged church, he also considered how Mecha and Freed weren't here. _'Mecha must have thrown him into the forest...'_

"This better be a good show..." Dohnaseek scoffed as he emerged from the staircase. He didn't even take into account the state the church was in.

"Oh, I always put on a good show." Alvis grinned.

Without warning the Fallen Angel and Devil leaped at each other, weapon in both hands as they collided, Alvis grunted forcing his sword to the breaking point as Dohnaseek spear bit into the steel, Alvis avoided the spears that jutted up from under him and quickly slammed his fist into Dohnaseek's gut, knocking the wind out of him.

They shoved each other away before charging again, Alvis slashed for his neck and joints hoping to lame him while Dohnaseek began to manifest many spears as he could, Alvis eyes widened and quickly leaped out of the way from the visible spears of death.

Again, Dohnaseek tried to pulverize him with more spears only to have him leap away. Alvis dodged the attack and raced to the Angel, sword in hand.

Dohnaseek again, threw spears, forcing Alvis to keep running and dodging, but he immediately put his hand to the ground causing a wall of spears to burst out from the ground. Forming a spear prison around the both of them. "I don't know what your strategy is, but I do hope it comes with backlash. What are you even trying to accomplish here!"

"I'm making sure you have nowhere to run!" Dohnaseek gave a cruel smile. "Do you think we Fallen Angels rely on God for strength? We must make our own strength. What power we gather must be stored within our wings. The more wings a Fallen has, the more recognition they get, for they truly possess true power. The new generation of Fallen Angels don't care for the Great War veterans, they think nothing of us! Only that we're a waste of space and old-fashioned. They even think that the hell-spawn can be their new brethren. But some…need only to take that power! Like Raynare with a former standing bloodline, how could I not resist taking her wings?"

Alvis turned livid and clutched his sword, the ruby glowing even brighter. Dohnaseek smirked as the spear prison had completely encompassed them. Suddenly underneath the spear cage burst forth a mighty barrage of spears jettisoning the spear prison. He'd soon show his wings.

Alvis groaned feeling his entire head spin from his crash landing, the spear cage had completely reduced the church to rubble, only a few walls and cracked pillars stayed standing. He wobbly got to his feet. He managed to stop some spears from turning him into a mangled mess. Still, that only reduced him from dying, he was covered in cuts and bruises his clothing ripped and blood visible on his skin.

' _I can't take another hit. So I gotta focus and try dodge and I'll have to try timing my attacks right too... So I don't tire out too fast.'_

Alvis eyes widened and instinctively dodged the kick to the ribcage only to dodge punch across the face before been grabbed and thrown through one of the crumbling pillars. Alvis weakly pushed himself off the ground and shook his head, trying to rid the ringing in his ears.

He heard footsteps and he quickly got to his feet, the Angel studied him from the crumbling church, "Tell me. How does it feel to be such a pathetic hero?"

Alvis said nothing and waited for an opening, his eyes darted around taking in the environment, looking for anything to be of use, the Angel's entire body tensed and chose to lung at the Devil when Alvis' line of sight changed slightly. The Devil swung a powerful arc, causing a pillar to topple. Dohnaseek sidestepped only to have a fist make contact with his face, flicking him against a cracked wall, Alvis leaped at him just as he rebounded off and tackled him through.

Dohnaseek grunted at the collision and using the momentum threw the Devil as they rolled on the hard pavement, he leapt to his feet and charged at the recovering Devil, he made spear and threw it, the spear missile smashed against Alvis' sword as he spawned it and he too leaped at him, dodging blows and slashes.

Alvis ducked before delivering a low sweep then a vicious uppercut, missing Dohnaseek's chin by an inch, the Angel leaped back and stroked his chin, thoughtfully.

"I must commend you brat. Those combinations and follow-up attacks and counters are very effective. You must be busy doing all those techniques."

"Not effective enough if you're still breathing…"

The Fallen Angel smiled broadly at him as he made another spear, Alvis tensed when more began to from around the megalomaniac and launched themselves. Alvis decided to stand his ground and blocked the spears, shielding himself from the onslaught then leaping away from the Angel, Dohnaseek frowned and charged at him.

' _NOW!'_

Suddenly ripping his sword out, he pulled it backward with the tip pointing straight ahead. The tip of the blade started to shine brightly as force and tension shot up the blade.

" **SHIELD BREAKER!"**

Alvis yelled as he shot the tip of the blade forward with tremendous force. Dohnaseek cursed and braced himself as the visible shockwave blasted him into the ground, cracking it severely before a plume of dust ascended from it, Alvis was even knocked back a few inches. The scientist was baffled at what he did and stared down at the sword to see the ruby glowing brightly. He then studied the dusty crater where Dohnaseek laid, hopefully, he had been dealt with.

'... _I'm exhausted... what the hell did I do...?'_ He went deep into thought. _'... it was called_ _ **Shield Breaker**..._ _'_ He felt the sudden rise in energy and couldn't fathom where or how it came about. He thought he heard someone whispering to him, telling him to use that skill as if it had been locked away deep down inside him.

"I suppose-!"

Something glint past him and he narrowly managed to dodge it by rolling himself to the side. Alvis groaned, pushing himself off the ground again trying to make sense of what just happened.

"I'll never get a break, will I?"

The scientist stood up, eyes scanning as they peered into the crater and saw something shadowy walking out of the cloud of dust, Alvis narrowed his eyes as he gripped his sword. He held back a yell as the shadow shot out of the dust cloud and slammed into him, Alvis' surprise turned into shock at what he was wrestling with, Alvis grunted as he threw off his opponent.

Alvis panted completely drained of energy before addressing his opponent. "So... you managed to survive that," He gave a quick chuckle. "If I knew that was my strongest attack, I would have used it first."

There was no reply just reminiscence from the Fallen Angel. His own wings tensed, straining as they spread out before _two more pairs_ snapped out beneath them. They were very clearly the wrong size for him.

The scientist didn't get the time to acknowledge this as a sudden spear rocketed towards him out of the blue and the scientist jumped at a pivot angle to dodged the bullet of a spear. "Heh, didja really think you would be able-!"

He screamed as a spear was driven into his chest, being dragged along by Dohnaseek. Now realizing that the Angel had _four_ wings spread on his back. After violently pulling the spear out, Dohnaseek kicked him out of the air. Alvis felt his bones buckle before they broke apart as he meteor crashed down into the ruins, causing a massive plume of dust to the heavens. Blood was oozing from the gaping tear in his chest.

"Get up from that." Dohnaseek spat.

Alvis laid there, blood trickling down from his mouth his eyes dying of light as his grip on his sword loosened. He just laid there, feeling his body utterly devastated, he could hardly breath let alone think.

.

.

 **{So, you're supposed to be my new host? I honestly never had a host die this fast before. Is this how you want your life to end, Alvis? I've seen your memories and the things you wish to accomplish. Do you really want to die so soon before you accomplish the goals and desires you set for yourself?}**

It was that voice again…

 **{All the work you have done will come to nothing.}**

...n

 **{Raynare will die due to your lack of will to live.}**

…no

 **{Mecha, Rias, and her peerage will have no chance against a Fallen Angel like him. Do you wish to let them die?}**

…NO

Alvis saw the massive dragon staring at him; Albion. His bright blue eyes glowing proudly as blue flames scattered around him. He took on the look of a large white western Dragon with golden horns. Alvis could only stare in wonder, this Dragon seemed to emit a glowing light to give himself a more heavenly look.

 **{I was the last Dragon to be subjugated to be sealed within a Sacred Gear. Through my tenacity, my pride and rage and my unrelenting to survive I made it a living hell for years for the fools that sought to elude me, that was until I realized that my rage had the better of me and I surpassed that. I was not tamed as a Sacred Gear nor will I ever be and the same goes for my rival, Ddraig. We broke the system, we became a Longinus! But do you Alvis have what it takes to wield me? I was always moved by my hosts raging passion and spirit. Your own passion, spirit and inherit will moved me, it awoke me, but that's not enough. Not now.}**

Alvis took a step towards the Dragon, his eyes glowed.

 **{Do you sought to master my power? The power of a Heavenly Dragon? Alvis! Prove it! Call upon your steadfast will! Roar your fiery passion and restless spirit! Let your enemies tremble before you! You have the potential to be the most powerful White Dragon Emperor that has ever lived! Don my power and Divine Dividing like no other has, not for a thousand years! Unleash the Vanishing Dragon!}**

Feeling an unimaginable force well within him, igniting every fiber of his being with such vigor and force, he took another step. Then another. And another until he placed his hand upon the Dragon, his eyes brimmed and crackled with untold force, the Dragon shivered at the sight and together they roared, enough to have the Heavens split apart.

 **{Let's handle this one together, Partner.}**

.

.

Dohnaseek leaped back as the heavily wounded Devil rose like a puppet, blood seeping out from several cuts and holes. He watched in disbelief as he stared at the rising Devil.

Then Alvis roared with such a volume the echo would be heard across the whole town, a call to action and to show that the White Dragon Emperor has arrived for all who heard it.

Dohnaseek stood there in horror as a faint image of a massive white dragon manifested, he roared his ferocity, shattering windows that were close by and rattling the entire town of Kuoh before it fell upon the Devil in a cocoon of light.

"T-The White Dragon Emperor! He has **{Divine Dividing!}** " Yelled Dohnaseek, he watched to see the changing form of the boy, he quickly shielded himself with a wall of spears as dust and rocks flew everywhere.

Then the light diminished, Dohnaseek glared at the standing figure, free of all damage that had been previously wrought upon him. The sleek white Sacred Gear know as **{Divine Dividing}** was spread proudly on his back as his sword gleamed in the pale moonlight, a sense of foreboding and dread hung in the air.

Dohnaseek was highly unimpressed at the display, "Tch, patched up or not, you're going to be pummelled into the ground again, brat." Alvis cracked his neck, the sword was glowing every so brightly at the tip as the dragon wings behind him glowed even brighter, he replied, a sense of thrill at the words.

" **I can smell your** _ **fear**_ **, crow."**

Alvis dashed forward, the sword that he wielded was now dubbed Falchion by Albion. The sword gleamed through the air as it slashed at the Angel, Dohnaseek leaped over the blade and hailed the Devil with a volley of spears. Alvis willed the sword to shroud him as the shards attempted to rip through, he sidestepped to avoid a head splitting axe kick before countering with a series of slashes.

Despite the boost, Albion had given Alvis, Dohnaseek fought just easily as he did, however, he was quickly running low on stamina and mana to summon more spears. He had to act swiftly when using his attacks.

Seeing that Alvis flung himself against the Fallen Angel with vicious ferocity, he was able to evade the deadly edge of Falchion but Alvis forced him to withstand the devastating punches and kicks, he could feel his bones and ribs crack against his assault. Dohnaseek wasn't shy either as he managed to clock him across the face, stabbing him with spears and nearly ripped off his leg with a bone-crushing kick.

Alvis skidded away from a particularly strong kick he managed to block at the last second although he could feel a bruise forming, Alvis immediately spoke to the Dragon, _'I can't keep up physically with him, not with my strength alone. Perhaps it's time to steal some of his strength.'_

 **{Agreed, end this farce!}**

Alvis dodged another volley of spears before putting some distance between them and immediately the wings on his back started to glimmer brightly, Dohnaseek immediately attacked with a barrage of spears just as Divine Dividing expanded and flapped its wings. Alvis braced himself just as his body was cocooned by the wings. All the spears merely bounced off the wings or evaporated by the brighter burning light wings.

 **{DIVIDE!}**

Dohnaseek immediately grunted as he felt energy drain from him, almost forcing him to his knees. Seeing how this was no longer in his favour, Dohnaseek immediately spread his wings and took flight. Alvis glared at the retreating figure as the wings attached to his back fixed themselves for flight.

' _Let's take a flight, shall we?'_ Alvis coolly said.

 **{Sure.}** The Dragon hummed in amusement.

Alvis blasted off the ground further cracking the pavement below. The Devil raced through the sky and into the clouds, his eyes narrowed and scanned the foggy area looking for any viable leads, a hole tore open and he immediately looked at the direction, Alvis remained cautious.

"Where did feathers go?"

The scientist received his answer when he was grabbed by the ankles and yanked down through the cloud. "Shit! He's-! AahhhhHhh!"

He screamed as two spears were driven into his thigh and left arm, he kicked and hit something solid before he allowed himself to descend. He tensed as he yanked the spears out of his body, blood oozing from the gaping holes.

 **{I'll try to patch you up. You focus on the fight.}**

True to word Albion managed to stop the numb feeling and halted him from losing any more blood. Alvis breathed calmly as he glanced around the cloud, trying to map out the place. He tightened his lock on Falchion and blocked a slash to the neck, "Gotcha!" Alvis smirked his eyes on the Fallen Angel.

The Angel cursed before leaping away and started retreating deeper into the cloud, Alvis quickly followed only to be hammered with a large spear, Dohnaseek flung more spears before darting away into the cloud. Alvis dodged it before giving chase yanking the blasted spear off, turning into a blur as he homed in on the Angel, he tried to raise a spear wall in a futile attempt to slow down the Devil but he used **{Divide}** on his power again, halting him from doing so. Alvis tackled him again but this time held on and blasted upwards in the air, continuing to punch him as they soared higher.

He yelled again as spears pinned his leg before more found his other leg. "I will not be easy prey! Brat!"

Alvis braced himself as a massive spear slammed and crushed him, Dohnaseek made another one and joined the first wreckage. The Fallen didn't wait to see if his handiwork did the trick, he quickly turned to flee but that was abruptly averted when the two spears suddenly got smaller with **{D** **ivide}** being yelled out. The spears suddenly shattered and something struck Dohnaseek. Alvis looked absolutely terrifying as he was handsome even when he was soaked with blood. He delivered a devastating hey-maker, dodging it was impossible, so Dohnaseek braced himself for the worst.

He felt his bones buckle before they shattered apart as he rocketed down into the ruins of the church, again causing a massive plume of dust to the heavens. He gasped as the rest of his bones broke apart after absorbing all of the impact, he was bleeding all over as he slowly got to his hands and knees.

"Damn brat... I underestimated him..."

He coughed a handful of blood before he stood to his feet, he frowned when seeing Alvis still in the air. Falchion pointed towards him as the tip of the blade shun brightly in the moonlight.

"I have to give credit. You would have had won in the air if you just stuck to hit and run tactics."

Dohnaseek smiled sincerely. "Thank you for the praise, White Dragon Emperor."

The Devil and Fallen Angel clashed again, but this time they traded blows and strikes and still held their ground. Dohnaseek pushed his injured body as much as he could; leaping, dodging, countering and blasting the scientist taxed his body, but he did not slow down and continued his assault. Even when he used **{Divide}** on him.

Initially, he had forced Alvis to take the defensive stance, blocking and evading his vicious attacks and spears, but once his movement slowed, it was him that fought for his life. Each blow caused his teeth to chatter, his bones ached as he withstood attacks and forced himself to evade slash of Alvis' sword. Dohnaseek gave a kick but Alvis evaded it and grabbed his leg before throwing him into the still standing wall.

Dohnaseek tried to push himself off the floor, however, the task was so difficult he opted to just roll over. He silently cursed that he was slowly losing the will to carry on this fight, knowing the boy would just **{Divide}** his strength and will.

A shadow then loomed over him, he grunted before being yanked up and thrown into one of their many craters. Dohnaseek braced himself for the hard pavement, but he yelled instead as he was stopped and fell on a sharp rock with broken shards of glass, some slipping into his skin. Dohnaseek wheezed for breath before he was dragged to the other end of the rock, glass began to slice into his flesh and blood dribbled down, his shoulder, sides and head smashing through shards of glass and rocks before being pulled off and slammed against the concrete floor.

Dohnaseek could barely see through his bloody eyes as he blocked a couple punches before a heavy kick to his kneecap forced him to his knee before he was grabbed by the head and knee smashed into his face. He hunched over in pain, but he was yanked up and then thrown across the church, smashing through some still intact pews and skidding on the cracked concrete floor.

He gritted his teeth even when his mouth was filled with blood and pushed himself up, Alvis was in mid-air arm cocked by the time he saw him, the Fallen twisted himself to dodge a face breaking punch. Alvis landed low and delivered a swift low sweep, knocking Dohnaseek off his feet before delivering a powerful uppercut that sent him flying into the air. The Angel struggled to fly away but he felt an ungodly force yank him back and through the air and slammed again on the floor.

He spat blood before he rolled to the side to avoid a stab to the chest, the whole floor cracked from the force. Dohnaseek rolled and limped for the exit he saw instead he screamed in agony as his shoulder was being stabbed by the blade of the scientist. He tried to form another spear to stop the pain but was unable to as the silver-haired boy once again used **{Divide}** on his strength and power.

 **{I've think you've done enough, Partner. You've broken his will to fight.}**

'… _Yeah, I think I got a little carried away...'_ Alvis admitted with a sigh as he pulled the sword out. He honestly didn't know what came over him, to do this much damage.

 **{Do this attack, it should completely immobilize him.}**

Alvis mentally nodded at the Dragon. Leaping up into the air, he let the tip of the blade build up energy and tension again. All the power he had stolen from Dohnaseek was all gushing down from **{Divine Dividing}** to the tip of Falchion. Though he could feel more power in this one than **Shield Breaker**. Once it was at its maximum limit, a small dragon head appeared at the tip of the blade.

" **Ryūjin no ken o kurae!"** Alvis screamed out the power clear in his voice as he blasted himself towards the Fallen Angel as the head of the Dragon enlarged at the end of the blade, completely enveloping him and the sword.

All Dohnaseek could do was merely brace himself for the worst as the scientist rocketed down towards him.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Kiba quickly picked up Koneko and leaped away with her as the roof of the underground came crumbling down as an explosion echoed and shuck the ground, causing dust to pile up.

Once the dust cleared, their eyes widened when they saw a blood covered Alvis standing over Dohnaseek, the latter someone how still alive after such a massive attack. They were more surprised when that saw that Dohnaseek had his wings spread, four to be exact. Though some of the wings didn't look like the correct size for him.

Removing himself from the barely functional Fallen Angel. Alvis made his way to the end of the room, heading towards the bolted door. Alvis reached the door, drew back his sword and hauled it open.

Raynare was there. Alvis recognized her immediately, even in her current state. She sat slumped in a wooden chair, head hanging limply. If it weren't for the slight movement in her shoulders, he might have thought she was dead.

' _Damnit. She doesn't look great...'_

 **{Agreed. She needs medical attention fast and so do you, I'm not even sure how your able to walk after all that transpired.}**

Alvis caught movement in his eyes. Two more girls lay on thin mats on the floor, one dark-haired, the other blonde. Both of them were bare from the waist up, but there was nothing enjoyable about that. They were wrapped in bandages, with twin, dark bloody spots leaking through. A sensation was swelling deep in his chest. Raynare's wings were trailing limply onto the ground, feathers painfully disheveled and the wings themselves bent at angles that did not look right.

 **{** _ **What an interesting host I have… I can see his potential. This burning sensation in his chest would be enough to awaken Ddraig if he had him.**_ **}** The dragon within the gear thought in amusement.

A hand came to rest on Alvis' shoulder and if he didn't turn around to see who it was, they would have found themselves slammed into the floor. There was a bubble of emotion inside him, just… why?

"Oh… Hi, Mecha." Alvis weakly smiled, trying to divert the grime atmosphere.

The robot, in turn, was heavily damaged; there were deep cuts in its frame, oil stained most of its metal, there was blood splattered across its arms no doubt from punching Freed. There were bullets marks and dents all over its body and wires were trailing down one of its arms as they sparked and its visor had a massive crack going across it and sparks randomly ran over its whole body. It was fair to say, Mecha's fight with Freed wasn't an easy one.

"Did you get him?"

The defensive robot shook its head, gesturing that Freed had run away after knocking a tree down on it.

Alvis gave the robot a pat on the back and gave it a reassuring smile. "It's alright bud, you'll get him next time."

"To believe I had it… I had the power to show what we Great War veterans could do, what we Fallen Angels could do…" Dohnaseek gave a low husk of a laugh, "I had the strength to prove that we're the superior race… but I never expected the White Dragon Emperor to be staring me right in the face."

Alvis whispered something to Mecha, to which the robot nodded and started walking over to the defeated and broken Fallen Angel.

"Alvis, are you okay?" Called Koneko, apparently concerned by the fact that he was covered in blood and had a several gaping wounds, not to mention he was basically shirtless. Which the little loli blushed at seeing his toned body on display.

Alvis gave her his usual chill grin and sat down against a wall, Falchion loose in his hand. "I'm good. Just let out some pent-up aggression."

When the Angel howled in agony, Alvis looked back to see Mecha pulling out the wings that didn't belong to him. The sicking sound of breaking bone and pops of air accompanied his stolen wings being pulled from his back, like a child picking their favorite sweets in a shop. Blood sprayed everywhere as Mecha dropped the wings on the floor with a surprisingly heavy thump.

Alvis heard shuffling behind him; unsteady and heavy. Before he could look, a soft hand slipped into his and then Falchion was gone.

Raynare staggered over to the defeated Dohnaseek. Her violet eyes were clouded by pain as her broken wings trailed behind her, but she remained standing. Dohnaseek could only stare as Raynare stood above him, Falchion ready to pierce his chest. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself as the sword in her hand plunged into his chest. Not one word was uttered between the two.

' _The soldier, above all other people, prays for peace, for he must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war.'_

Dohnaseek did not gasp for breath nor did he choke. His breathing died down until all life left him, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Heh…a bit brutal," Alvis weakly grinned, staring over at the now dead Dohnaseek, "At least I don't have to put more effort into this…"

 **{You'll probably be the laziest host I've ever had…}**

' _You better get used to it.'_

Raynare didn't seem up to walk, swaying on her feet, Alvis seemed to notice this as he stood up and grabbed her by the forearm and half led, half dragged her away. As they approached the rest of the group, Koneko's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Raynare but made no motion to stop Alvis.

Kiba looked at the sword in Alvis' other hand and realized he couldn't replicate it. It was if he had never known about creating the sword as if it never existed in the first place. That's when the blonde knight noticed the Dragon mark etched on it. He put two and two together and his eyes widened after remembering that terrifying roar and the word **{Divide}** being shouted.

Alvis was the new White Dragon Emperor.

Raynare blinked, looking around at everyone. "Wait, who are you, people?" She questioned.

"We're the ones that saved you."

"W-Wait a sec… you…" Raynare shuffled forward slightly, hesitance inflecting her voice, "A-Alvis… is that you?"

He grinned. "The one and only."

Her confusion was now replaced with fear, her eyes were wide with tears as they ran down her face. "O-Oh God… I-I-!"

"Look, I understand your fear, but I'm not here for revenge. I just want some answers."

"B-but I killed you… H-how are you still…?"

"You did. But a Devil didn't want me to die, so now I'm a Devil. Then a Dragon didn't want me to die either. Don't worry… I ain't gonna hurt you."

A lot of people don't want him to die. Is this a running trend now?

Alvis suddenly felt her arms wrap around his waist and her face and assets against his side… and then he heard the choking of tears. "I'm sorry." Her words choking behind her tears. "I'm so sorry for what I did… _I'm so sorry._ " She buried her head into his shoulder, making him sigh sadly as he felt hot wet tears run down his skin. Alvis could feel the raw emotion emitting from her voice as she embraced him, even if the words were simple, the message was clear.

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, careful not to skid her painfully bent wings as he hugged her back, albeit a bit softer.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Raynare settled down eventually, still hanging onto Alvis as they exited the now none-existing building. At Alvis' word, Mecha and Kiba had picked up her unconscious companions and Koneko picked up their wings that Mecha had pried from Dohnaseek. Once they had left the building, via still standing door somehow, the group encountered Rias and Akeno, who had been coming to back them up.

"How…?"

Before Alvis could respond, the church door toppled down behind them causing the three Devils to buck up their shoulders as Rias gave them an unamused look.

"Well… uh, sup. To make a long story short; Dohnaseek's dead, I accidentally went overboard and crushed all the exorcists that Kiba and Koneko piled up. Freed escaped via chopping a tree down on Mecha and we have three crippled Fallen Angels that need some help."

"I suppose... Great work." Her face dropped only to be replaced with concern. "Are you alright? I felt your energy draining as if you were on the verge of death! Are you sure you're alright?"

"Rias, you have-!"

 **{Rias Gremory, I assure you have nothing to worry about. This new host of mine is very witty and cleaver. I will take full responsibility for what happened to the church and town, I'm sure you felt the sudden increase in your Pawns power? That's why you weren't able to teleport straight to the church, due to the high levels of energy and aura. I myself got carried away by the burning spirit of my host and I assure I will not let such an energy wave to burst like that again.}** Albion suddenly spoke, interrupting Alvis. Albion spoke via through Alvis' left eye that flashed light blue when he spoke.

Everyone drew back in surprise at the words of a Heavenly Dragon. Even though she was surprised, the Dragon was right. She had felt the sudden rise in Alvis' energy and no doubt if she tried to teleport to him straight away in her distress over his depleting energy, she would have been ripped to shards by the aura and energy surrounding the area.

So, she started to run as fast as her legs would carry her. Though when she and Akeno stopped to cover themselves from the shattering windows that rained down on them. The roar she heard from Alvis, it was terrifying, full of passion, a bright burning spirit and it held immense power and strength. It drew her towards him, the _desire_ to have him. She was ashamed to admit it but it _did_ leave her a little bit hot and bothered. Even Akeno had a small lustful look on her face when she heard it.

"Thanks, Albion, I greatly appreciate you saving one of my adorable servants." Rias sincerely thanked with a smile.

' _Thanks for that Albion.'_

 **{No problem, Partner.}**

While they might have just met, the relationship between man and dragon already seemed strong.

Akeno hummed to herself, composing her shock. "Well, I suppose it _is_ better than four dead Fallen Angels," she said, eyeing the three female Angels. "… Should I be concerned about them all being only female?"

"I don't question fate, I was only expecting Raynare to be there." He told her with a chill expression, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in a need of a healer and a healing device."

"I agree."Rias agreed, seeing how battle-damaged Alvis was. There was a tint of pink present on her checks at seeing his toned body in such an after-battle state. "We should reconvene later over what happened… and where to keep your guests until this is over."

"Well, I was just going to let them stay at my place for the time being."

Akeno narrowed her eyes a little. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"I know what you're jabbing at and I understand, but it's fine, I know she won't try to kill me again." Raynare's arms squeezed Alvis slightly in gratitude.

Akeno sighed. "If you're sure…"

Alvis just grinned, "I'm sure… but seriously, though, we should get Asia. I can barely fell my legs and I hope she can reattach those wings. Also-! AH!" The squeeze became almost painful.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

The little nun was pacing about in Alvis' house restlessly when the only man of the house finally got home, her face was filled with relief as she saw him entering, but quickly molded out in concern when she saw the injured girls in his arms and Mecha's. Raynare had managed to walk herself, if with some difficulty while carrying her fellow's wings. "A-Alvis! What…?!" Stammered the nun.

"Yeah… I'm sorry to leave you on your own without protection or warning and then suddenly pop back in with a workload for you, but… these people need healing badly. Care to lend a hand?" The scientist asked, setting one of the two Fallen on the floor gently, face down. Mecha then following the same process.

To her credit, Asia regained her composure very quickly. "O-Of course! But what about you! Y-you, don't look any better…"

Alvis just waved away her concern and gave a small smile. "They've had it worse than me, I can patch myself up. Don't worry yourself over me."

"O-Oh, okay. What should I…?"

Raynare held out the four severed wings. "Reattach these," she said shakily, "The smaller ones go on Millet and the larger ones on Kalawarner." She placed the wings down by each Fallen.

"What about you?" Alvis asked.

She shrugged, wincing, but tried to play it off. "I can wait. Those two need their wings back. They were sleeping more and more over the last few days after… that… megalomaniac; that's the only word I can use to describe him. Like you, I can live with broken wings for a good while. No Fallen, Devil or Angel can survive with their wings just flat out _gone_." There was a faint sudden realization in her voice as she explained the last part.

Asia picked up on it as well. "N-No, that's completely fine, really! I can heal these two quickly and then I'll fix your wings too! Ah, also, my name is-"

"I… know who you are, Asia Argento…" Raynare smiled softly, causing Asia to blink in surprise and Alvis' eyes to shine with interest. "I understand that I've got some explaining to do, so while she's patching them up, how about we have a chat?"

Alvis thought for a moment before nodding, gesturing for her to walk down the hallway to his lab. "You stay here with Asia and get anything that she might need." With that said Alvis walked down to the hallway to his lab. While Mecha started to help Asia.

Once he cleared up the whole scientist deal with her and explained everything that happened within his lab to why it was a secret, though she did have a lot of questions to Mecha which he answered without constraint. After finishing explaining anything that was on her mind about the whole science deal, she accepted easily as if someone had just brought home a new puppy and everyone just accepted it.

Honestly, why was everyone so accepting of this?

While seated, Alvis had the Medi-Gun hooked up him. Healing him as they spoke. He did try to use it on Raynare first, but upon trying it the corrupted holiness within the Fallen seemed to reject all the healing capabilities of the device. He was going to have to look into that. It was quite odd.

"So, now that this scientist thing is cleared up, let's start from the beginning," Alvis said. Dark-blue eyes getting sharper, "Just so you know, I'm already up to date for the reason you killed me, it was my Sacred Gear. But from how reluctant you seemed, it probably wasn't your idea. So, my theory is that Dohnaseek set you on me."

"What brought you to that conclusion?" She asked.

Alvis let a sly grin appear and his eyes shun with light. "See, I'm more of a 'read the audience' kind of guy. Faces say a lot. Seeing your expression again now has only confirmed my suspicions. So, what's the deal?"

The woman stared at him for a long moment, then stared down to her lap, where her fingers started playing with one another. "…It was never supposed to happen the way it did. We were originally assigned to this town to just watch you; apparently, you have a Sacred Gear that is extremely powerful and we were to report back to the Grigori should you go berserk from its influence and power," she sighed, " **{Divine Dividing}**... who would have thought?"

"Yup, even spoke to the wonderful Dragon within it."

"Have you now?"

"Yup."

"But back to what I was talking about… Dohnaseek was an old soldier who fought in the Great War, so he had other plans; when we were told that Asia was coming to the church, he… was going to carry out a ritual on the next full moon, and extract her Sacred Gear… Ki-"

"Killing her…" Alvis coldly said.

Raynare clenched he fists at that. "Yes… so before she arrived, I pleaded for him to not go through with it and he told that he would stop… once I killed you. That was the deal. A life for a life. Asia was so innocent. She was banished from the church for healing a Devil that she didn't know that it was a Devil, despite not having a single other sin to her name, despite being hailed for years as a Holy Maiden and a miracle worker. I was so fucking stupid to think that an old Great War Veteran would actually keep his word… it was all part of his plan."

Her head hung low, face shrouded by raven hair, the Fallen let her hands relax and fall to her sides. "That's it. I couldn't bear the thought of killing that girl, so I traded her life for yours."

The lab was in silence only the humming from the Medi-Gun echoed throughout the lab. Alvis leaned back, running a hand down his face in thought.

Finally, after several minutes, he refocused his attention on Raynare. "If my Dad was here… **You'd be dead where you stand** and I can't ignore fact that you killed me," Her eyes closed in acceptance, "But on another note." Her head shot back up, her gaze meeting dark-blue. They were chill, but there was a glint of something there that may well have been humour.

More than likely humour.

"I also I can't ignore the fact that you tried to save Asia. So I have no bad bone about you."

Raynare's eyes widened like saucers. "You forgive me? Just like that?"

He gave a carefree grin. "I'm not a vengeful person… unless you do something that _really_ tips me over the edge. On the bright side, I got me a cool sword called Falchion and some sick powers."

The Fallen Angel went silent for a few moments after that.

"So… what happens now?" She finally asked, "Your boss, or whatever isn't gonna tell you to stay away from me because we're supposed to be enemies, is she?"

"Once I explain what the situation was, probably not." He said flicking a switch on the Medi-Gun, "I mean, she pretty much gave me the choice to come rescue you while she went to see if the Fallen Angels higher-ups weren't sanctioning Dohnaseek's actions"

She scoffed rudely. "Sanctioned? If anyone from the Grigori knew what the fucker had been up to, he'd have a worse punishment than getting his wings _clipped_. That's why he kept Kalawarner and Mittelt, even after he… was done with them. There was a chance their bodies would be found and that would've brought attention to fact that someone was cutting off wings."

"On another note, how do you know their names?"

She swallowed nervously, looking away. "They're… they're actually friends of mine. From a while back. I think Dohnaseek caught them to partly to mess with me."

Alvis' eyes returned to a sharp gaze. "That's another thing; why did he want you? No offense, but I highly doubt that the soldier was interested in your looks."

"Urg, that would be another level of disturbing if that were the case… well, you obviously know his deal with the wings, right? I happen to be fairly powerful. I was the perfect target on his radar… well, here I am."

She got off her chair, sat down on Alvis' lap, leaned in and hugged him, nuzzling his shoulder. "Thank you… you have no idea how much this means to me. I've… well, you might not like hearing this, but I've been in other relationships before."

"Doesn't really bother me all that much," Alvis replied, a small but gentle grin on his face.

"Mm, but, the problem was, each and every one of them ended up leaving me." Her arms squeezed tighter as her voice trembled slowly. "Either they died, or saw me for a monster once I revealed my true from and left."

Alvis felt a stab of sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. That mustn't be an enjoyable experience."

"It wasn't. I've been alive for a real long time, you know? Aside from Mittelt and Kalawaner, I've never had people who cared about me. I try and try, but one way or another… everything I love just slips through my fingers."

He put his arms around her and hugged her back.

"But, you… Alvis, you came back. You're a Devil, my kinds long-standing enemy, but even then, you chose to help me. I thought I was doomed to die, but you came back and saved me. I… I don't think I can really tell you w-what that means to me."

He could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest. The raw emotions escaping her soft lips tugged at his heart strings. "Perhaps not," He murmured, "But… I think I have a small idea of how you feel now."

She gave a weak laugh. "Y-Yeah, probably."

"You know, you're holding together rather well, for the sort of things that you've been through," He observed.

Loosening her arms, she pulled away, smiling wryly. "Ah, well… when you live for as long as I have, you grow mentally as well as physically, you know? I was such a punk girl as a teen, you have no idea. My… losses didn't help much. I tried to cut myself off from the world, live without making bonds. But, eventually…" She sighed, "I decided that it was worse than losing them."

"Ya know, your heart knows things that your mind can't explain. That's why people try to kill their hearts." Alvis supplied, a grin quirking the corner of his mouth.

Raynare blinked at him in surprise. "Well, yeah, that's a good way of putting it."

"Heh, I probably didn't come up with that. Chances are if I say something that sounds wise, it's probably something my Dad or Mom said." Her amused smirk had him looking away with a blush. "But you need up deciding in the end?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Even if I ended up losing a bond, I could always cherish the memory of it with me. I decided that I should be stronger than my losses, so I can be determined to get stronger."

"Now that is something I can definitely admire." He told her with a grin. "The Dragon within this Sacred Gear of mine told me I could be the strongest White Dragon Emperor and I'll be damned if I don't try, I'll become strong so that you don't have to worry about losing anyone ever again or anyone else for that matter… I'll promise you that."

She froze, staring at him with undisguised shock. Then, her face split in a wide, joyous smile, even tears welled in the corner of her eyes. "Y-Yeah." She said, her voice fragile like glass, "That sounds great!"

While Alvis doesn't like to make promises, he will never break one and he felt that he just said something _right_. That feeling was further reinforced when Raynare's soft lips met his.

 **{You are a really smooth talker.}** Albion butted in.

' _DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!'_

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

 **Alright, I gotta admit. I got the idea of wing stealing from** **NorthSouthGorem** **, all credit of the idea goes to him. His a really good author and has amazing stories, check him out. Really all I did was just change how Dohnaseek acted and how he got owned. I always saw Dohnaseek as a cool and collective War veteran that wanted to see his race become powerful and I wanted to do him justice, as people, tend to see him as a 'filler Villain' if you will.**

 **I'm sorry if I pissed off everyone for doing that.**

 **All that aside, let me go over a few things in the chapter in general.**

 **If you are wondering, yes Alvis has Marth's Falchion from Fire Emblem, I also mixed it with Awaking's version of Falchion to give it a bit of** **originality. Shield Breaker is also one of Marth's moves as well. I might be mixing some other moves in from other games or there'll be similarities to skills from games, I know, I'm very original.**

 **Also {Ryūjin no ken o kurae!} means** _ **Taste the Dragons blade.**_ **For those who don't know,** **it's Genji's ultimate quote from Overwatch and I thought it was pretty fitting.**

 **Divine Dividing in a whole does not have a lot of skills and abilities in cannon and that's why I went with as it was more of a challenge.**

 **That's all!**

 **Read to Review.**


	7. Thoughts to a Friend

**Poetry of a Scientist**

 **Disclaimer - Don't own High School DxD**

 **Chapter 7 – Thoughts to a Friend**

 _Mecha P.O.V_

 _20 Years ago._

"Activation-code. Seventeen Omega sapphire – Project M.E.C.H.A."

With those exact words, my existence was born to this world. I could hear the loud hissing of wires as they slithered away in a retractable matter. I could lightly feel the sparks dancing and fluttering throughout my entire body as it bounced around the enclosed form of my cold body. My fingers twitch as the motors cranked up. Hot moisture steam ejected out from the vents on my upper shoulders as the claps around my ankles drew back. I neatly stepped to the floor, taking baby steps until my motor controls became operational.

Slowly I lifted my head from staring at the floor as my one red eye slowly started to flutter on. Once everything was visible to my eye, I glanced around. It was a lab, plain and simple. Graduated cylinders, wrenches, and so on were scattered around the place. Quite disorganised if I do say so. I glanced down at my hands and scanned them before opening them and closing them.

 _Metal._

They were made of pure metal.

Iron? Or perhaps high speed steel?

Rotating my hand in a full three-hundred and sixty degrees, my hand did not have anything organic related…

 ** _Interesting…_**

Perhaps that is why my body is so cold…I'm made purely of metal.

With the sudden snap of a finger, I cocked my head to the source.

It was a tall man, very tall for human standards, black hair and dark blue eyes giving the man the illusion of mystery.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Mecha"

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

 _Normal P.O.V_

Cracking his fingers with a satisfied sound, Alvis yawned as he gave his metallic friend the last of its repairs. After Raynare had drifted off to sleep, the young man had carried the Fallen to bed. The two other two Fallen had been put into the guest room and the girl responsible for healing said Fallen was passed out in his fathers' bed…

To be fair, he didn't really tell whose room was his room.

The silver-haired scientist just slipped the raven-haired girl into bed with the healer as his bed was…

 _Occupied…_

By no other than Rias Gremory.

The only conclusion he could cook up in his brain was that she was worried that three of the opposing faction was in his home or she wanted to heal his wounds but ended up falling sleep. He didn't blame her, last night was a bit tense. _A bit_. Of course, he just left her there, knowing well that she was in the nude. His self-control was something not to be underestimated. With every bed occupied (not that he minded taking the couch), he just stayed up all night repairing the mass of metal muscle that was Mecha.

The robot was sitting in front of the inspiring scientist with a compartment open from it back, giving the scientist the ability tweak, tighten and replace components with gusto. Leaning forward to take another look over the mechanic, the scientist quirked an eyebrow with confusion. Sliding a hand through the main exoskeleton, causing the robot to twitch in discomfort.

"Oil Lubrication…?" Alvis stared with confusion at the sack of oil he pulled out from the machine. "You don't need an oil change and your gears don't need lubrication." He was at a loss from this one.

If Mecha was a human, it would be sweating bullets faster than the light from the sun can reach the Earth!

After a few minutes of warping his around the oil, it washed down onto his mind. "You were looking at circuit boards and motherboards again! Weren't you!?" The scientist accused, jumping from his seat, pointing at the machine.

The compartment on the suddenly accused robot smashed closed, the robot jumped up and started flailing its arms in the air in defense.

"Pervert! Hentai! You oily tin-can!" Picking up a newspaper, Alvis started whacking the robot over the head like a mother would do to a teenager if they were caught doing something... _wrong_.

Mecha did the common 'stop-hitting-me-over-the-head-with-a-newspaper' position. Having enough of this punishment, the robot quickly took an opening and scurried up the stairs, leaving the lab. Alvis sighed and took back his chair. Sighing to himself, he buried his face in his hands and rested his elbows on a desk. It was a long night, which gave him plenty of time to think on what to do about this situation. He summarised the night into small points

Exposed the lab.

Fought a mentally ill war veteran.

Died ( **again** )

Meet a dragon.

Powered up a sword.

Got the girl.

Said dragon was reading his mind, and so he answered swiftly. **{You wish to know about that sword correct?}** The dragon almost sounded… interested as if Alvis was something more special than prior wielders.

"Please, enlighten me." The scientist yawed out.

 **{Let's start at the beginning.}** The dragon paused to clear his throat. **{About 1100 years ago, the sword was forged by a dragon named Naga, using her very own tooth to forge the weapon so mankind could defend themselves against rogue and evil dragons.}**

"So, it's in a way similar to Ascalon the very sword that Saint George used to kill a Dragon?" The scientist quested.

 **{In a way yes, Ascalon was used to hunt and kill dragons, Falchion was the first sword to kill an evil dragon.}** Albion proclaimed. **{The sword was originally wielded by the Hero-King Marth who used it to slay Medeus, a resurrected Shadow Dragon.** **As the following millennia passed, Falchion's divine blessing waned over time, and the blade began to decay and lose its durability; as a result, it was continually repaired over the ages, with the hilt coming to take an entirely different shape as a result of these repairs. The sword then vanished after all Marth's descendants had passed on. The sword could only be used by royal blood relating to the Hero-King or another dragon…}**

The wise dragon stopped for a brief moment as he started to notice the questions arising in Alvis' head and gave the boy a moment of silence to think.

 **{The sword then started to hide in various Sacred Gears, more commonly; Sword Birth. This is why your friend was able to summon it. The sword searched for descendants of the Hero-King or another dragon worthy enough to wield it.}**

Alvis leaned back in his chair with a questionable look written on his face as he forged together what the dragon had said. "So, you're saying the sword choose me?" now leaning forward with burrowed eyebrows as he mulled it over in thought.

The dragon hummed in agreement. **{The sword came to you as it saw potential. Back when the Hero-King passed away, some believed his spirit was in the sword itself along with Naga. I am not sure myself, but it's led to be believed by his descendants as they claim they can feel his power through the sword.}**

"Did you have experience with the Falchion before?" Alvis questioned with a curious shine in his eyes.

 **{Yes…}** If it weren't so quiet, Alvis would have missed the slight hiss the dragon made **{I fought against one of the Hero-Kings descendants, Chrom I believe his name was. The worst part is the man didn't even know that he had my rival, Ddraig within him that or he choose to ignore him. At the same time, my host was an evil mage who ignored me as he wished to resurrect an evil dragon but was utterly defeated by Chrom. Such an odd time that was…}**

Alvis coughed to make sure Albion didn't go down memory lane. "So, that's the story of Falchion, interesting." With a flash the sword appeared on Alvis' lap, taking it by the hilt, the scientist glanced over it before it dispersed again into white. "Interesting indeed."

Before leaving to go see what that blasted robot was stirring above, a sudden thought clicked in Alvis' mind. "You said that a dragon or a descendant of the Hero-King is needed to wield the sword, correct?" The scientist got a swift reply of a hum. "I know for a fact that I'm no descendant of no Hero-King, definitely not because I wouldn't hear the need of it and there's no foreseeable way Falchion would have known there's a dragon residing within me… So, how did the sword allow me to use it?"

Hearing Albion sigh in… amusement? Perhaps it was a different word the boy was looking for. **{I should really start taking your capability to think outside of the box into consideration or else I might find myself asking you for answers.}** He paused. **{But you are correct, Falchion wouldn't have known about my presence nor are you a descendant of the Hero-King. I had to make…** ** _alterations_** **in your body when that little crow ripped open your chest.}**

WHAT!

 **{Oh, don't worry it's not so bad. I've only changed little things. I've improved your health since I've been with you. I had to replace your human heart with a dragon's heart. I've increased the size of your genitalia, also I've expanded and improved on your-!}**

"W-WHAT! BACK THE BUS THE FUCK UP! YOU TOUCHED ME WHERE!?"

 **{Huh? I improved your health?}** The elder dragon questioned as if it had done nothing wrong while Alvis looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown.

Breathing in slowly and exhaling to calm himself. Alvis put his hands together and now desperate for an answer he spoke slowly. "You increased the size of my… little Falchion… Why?!"

 **{Well, when I had a male for a host some complained about their size and I discovered that females of your spices including Devils and Fallen show more primitive attraction to the opposite gender with a larger size. Though I suppose you haven't had the time to notice it, considering-}** Before the dragon could continue his little explanation Alvis cut him short.

"Ah-ha! I'mma gonna have to cut you off there I'm afraid, I don't need to know any more or what your previous hosts did..." Alvis stated crossing his arms in an X formation as he leaned back in his chair while he began to think of all the problems Albion might cause from him. If he wasn't as immune to human curiosity, he would have wondered about the change the dragon did down there.

' _Fantastic… It's bad enough I'm around beings that are highly considered lustful, especially Akeno and to have_ ** _this_** _now… It's like the dragon is expecting something crude to happen.'_ Alvis sighed as that thought ran through his head but luckily for him (depending on how you look at it) another entered his head regarding what the dragon had said.

"Didn't you say you… replaced my heart?" While it sounded like an underestimated reaction, his breathing had noticeably increased and he had put a hand over his heart.

 **{Ah yes… as I said, the crow had left a nasty opening in your chest. He had dug the spear deep enough to rupture your hearth. Even with being a Devil, you wouldn't have survived. It was either die or live and I gave you another chance, that was the only time I could resurrect you. I won't be able to do it again. Due to replacing your heart with a dragons one, your body will start to change to become more draconic, you'll become more durable, stronger, faster and you'll have more primitive desires… the more serious changes will put you into a… cocoon of sorts… when? I do not know. It'll happen when the dragon heart has completed most the minor changes. This is why you can wield Falchion, it sees you as a worthy Dragon.}**

"I see…"

 **{Your taking this surprisingly well}** Albion honestly admitted, he expected the boy to freak just a bit more. Though, the dragon could see he was clearly startled by what he said.

Alvis merely gave a crooked smile and let out a small huff of a laugh. "I've avoided death twice, so I expected some consequences. Again, this is something I must adapt to Albion, I never asked for this, any of this. I know the people I'm with care for me, don't get me wrong, I care for them also after getting to know them all. It's just… **_irritating._** I'm alright with making mistakes and I thought going on that date was the correct decision but I suppose I was wrong. I can't always be there for Rias and her peerage, I can't follow them all the time. There's just… _too much work to be done._ I know Raynare has strong romantic feelings for me. I…-"

 **{Do you feel like their holding you back?}** The elder dragon asked with curiosity.

"It's not that Albion… It's time I'm fighting against. Granted my lifespan has extended more which gives me more time. Rias will need me for Rating Games, Raynare will want me to do things with her and Asia will need attention." The scientist huffed. "I'm probably being selfish but I'm a scientist Albion! This is where I belong… I don't even know if I do belong here now…"

Albion could feel the confliction happening within the boy. He was lost and needed guidance. **{Few of my hosts felt the same way.}** The dragon started. **{You're not the first Devil to have me, they too were lost as you are now. But with time, they found where they belonged, I can only show you where to go but I cannot tell you where you belong. You're passionate about science and that is clear. Are you being selfish? To a degree, but it is what you strive for. In time you will find where you belong. Just because someone stumbles, loses their way, doesn't mean their lost forever.}**

"Thanks Albion, I needed that." The scientist smiled.

 **{No problem, Partner.}**

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

After closing the door behind him and locking it with a yawn, the scientist yelped in surprise as something came crashing down the stairs. Sliding towards the end of the staircase, he frowned upon seeing who it was. "You dope of a machine, how!?" Before the machine could signal anything, a shoe bounced off its head. The robot gave the younger scientist a seemingly innocent look while the scientist in question was unamused.

Yanking the robot up and kicking it in the rear, sending Mecha staggering towards the kitchen. "Good job on the wake-up call. Get in the kitchen and stay put! This is why I went against having you active 24/7!" Alvis barked as he walked up the stairs towards the bathroom. That was the cue to the start of his day. He could hear the groans of the sleepy women stirring due to the loud _rattle_.

Before he could enter the bathroom, Raynare opened the door, only having a towel wrapped around her. The two stared at each other in dead silence until the quiet sniff of Alvis broke it. "Don't." Alvis quickly stopped Raynare, predicting what the Fallen was going to do.

Raynare pouted in disappointment. "Your no fun." But it was probably for the best that she didn't do the mock-scream as Alvis looked really annoyed.

"Well, that's what happens when you stay up all night, fixing a robot that fidgets and twitches when you're doing repairs and then getting shocked by wires and having to deal with said robots' shenanigans." The scientist huffed out.

Thinking of something that might really brighten him up, the fallen smiled seductively. "Oh~ How about I cheer you up, hm~?" With that said, she dropped the towel, exposing her creamy smooth skin, showing off her wonderful curves. Let her hands roam up her body to her large bust, cupping them and giving them a slight squeeze to which her fingers traced up to pinch her nipples to which she gave a slight moan.

Alvis walked up to the girl until there was little space between them, put his hands on her hips and moved her to the side so he could enter the bathroom.

To say she was shocked was an understatement.

So deep in her shock, she didn't hear the bathroom door reopening before she realized it, Alvis wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him to which she let out a small 'eep!' Alvis gave a sly smirk as Raynare looked at him with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. "I can't go without saying that your body is absolutely outstanding." This caused her cheeks to go a deeper shade a red.

They were so close, Alvis could feel the two soft, almost pillow-like mounds of flesh pressed nicely against his chest. Alvis' eyes jolted as he realized, the desire side effect of the dragon heart was kicking in and that it was forcing him to form some dirty thoughts, so to counter-act this he focused on something else as a distraction.

Unfortunately, life loved to fuck over Alvis as he heard Mecha opening a window causing a breeze to blow over the whole house. Raynare shivered a little and that's when Alvis felt diamond hard like nubs poking into him and only one word formed in his head.

' _Fuck.'_

Mentally slapping himself a few times, he reminded himself that this wasn't how he wanted to act and that this was all due to the dragon heart. Loosening the grip on the girl, to which he heard a small sigh of disappointment. He quickly shut the bathroom door and went for both a warm and cold shower.

Raynare sighed, he was so warm and cozy that she didn't want to let him go but sadly she had to. Though she was a bit surprised, this was most direct she had seen Alvis. Truly this was a new development for the boy, but she saw the small tint in his eyes that read doubt, she'd have to talk to him about it. She didn't want **her** Alvis being upset about being direct with the one he cares for deeply.

Picking up the towel and wrapping it around herself she began walking back to her room. She knew she'd have to share Alvis eventually, he had a dragons' aura which attracted females to him. Much to her dismay, but she won't let him go so easily. She'd especially have to watch out for red-head Gremory. In a way she had an advantage due to Alvis being in her peerage. Raynare sighed, perhaps she was taking this a bit too seriously, perhaps nothing would happen at all, but she just had that gut feeling. Though, she didn't mind that much as it was to be expected.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

They said technology is invited to improve the world, to help humanity further develop itself for the future and be prepared for anything. Be the technology for space exploration, machines building machines, and even self-driving cars. But the weirdest things can happen within the world of technology, unexplained things can happen, which leads us to our current predicament.

 _Mecha cooking a fry while wearing a pink apron._

The scientist stared blankly at this current scene. It was _highly unforeseen._ Something Alvis never imagined. After Alvis emerged from the shower both Kalawarner and Mittelt had woken up to which they were unaware of their surroundings, fortunately for them, Raynare was there for them with an explanation and a change of… clothes.

' _Those are my… Bah! Didn't wear those anyways.'_ Alvis huffed as he made his way into the kitchen, which leads to our current… scenario.

' _Never would I have imagined this, never. I couldn't make this up even if I wanted to do. But alas, Mecha is doing something constructive… cooking wise.'_ Alvis thought but it was quickly brushed away when Asia emerged from his father's room, shuffling her feet along the ground. Asia was dressed more mildly than the other three currently taking a seat in the living room. Her hair was ruffled, and she hugged her nightgown for warmth (To which Alvis was baffled to where she got it) and emmarbled eyes were unfocused. Poor girl, last night must have really tuckered her out.

"Bathroom's upstairs and good morning" Alvis smiled as he watched the blonde girl squint her eyes to focus on him.

"Huh…Oh… Mkay." Asia mumbled out as she waddled towards the staircase but as she was passing the living room she said good morning to them.

Ah, ain't that a cute little girl.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Alvis exited the kitchen to let Mecha finish whatever it was stirring up. Entering the living room, taking a set in his armchair, He looked to his confused guest. Who were currently wearing his clothing, baggy as it huge from their frames, noticeably Mittelt.

Alvis never understood the concept of women wearing clothes that were too big for them that made it appealing. Perhaps it was because they were wearing his clothes? Taking a sip of his water, he had felt two sets of eyes on him since he entered, more than likely the two that didn't know him.

"Ah! Alvis, just the man I wanted to see." Raynare proclaimed as Alvis merely crossed one leg over the other. "I want you to say hi to my friends." Alvis gazed upon them and started analyzing. Kalawarner was on the taller side, probably one of the tallest woman he has come to see. If the two were standing upright, she'd probably just be a few inches of his height. Mittelt, on the other hand, was roughly the height of Koneko and as he said moments ago, his shirt was way bigger on Mittelt. "Hello there," He leaned back into his chair. "I'm Alvis, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

After further inspection of the boy, Kalawarner gave a whistle and Mittelts eyes widened a fraction.

Leaning closer to Raynara, Kalawarner gave a sly smirk. "He's not like the usual Boyfriends you've had in the past, this guy is the full package. He's got this mysterious aura."

"Ah-ha!" Alvis sniggered. "I do tend to get that reaction from people, I do say it's one of my main traits. Though I hope you'll be able to pass that mysterious aura to see more than just my looks."

That managed to get a giggle out of her. "You seem to be amusing."

"Oh? I do hope so. Some people seem to digress on that. But enough of my silly behavior. How are you two doing? Your wings alright? I mean I had ordered someone to rip them off the dipshit I beat up." Alvis stated.

"T-That was you!" Mittelt said, with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Well… I beat him up, the person who got- Oh! Here he is." Alvis rolled his eyes as Mecha popped its head out behind the door frame before walking in.

The two girls' eyes widened as the robot walked pass and placed down a tray full of yummy greasy goodness before looking at them and then preceding to wave hello. The two girls knew this machine was supposed to be intimidating but with that pink apron around it, it lowered the intimidation tenfold. If they paid attention to Alvis, they would have seen the unamused look he had at this transition.

Clearing his throat, he pointed his thumb towards the machine. "This big hunk of metal here returned your wings back to you and helped put them back into place. Now, I'm not gonna say how he put them in as if you want to eat, you defiantly don't want to be graced with a description."

The two paled and a shivered at the thought of this _thing_ ripping wings out of a body and them trying to place them _in_ a body. Perhaps they shouldn't dwell on the thought too much if they wish to eat.

Now that Alvis had a moment to reflect on what happened last night, it was strange. Alvis didn't regret what he had done to that fucker, nor will he ever. It was the fact that he lost his cool, badly. He became reckless and in doing so, opened the lab for the world to see. Weird, but he couldn't go back on it now. He'll have to live with the consequences.

Like he always does.

By this time Mecha had removed the apron and stood to his side, just watching the interaction between these… Mythological beings. Raynara quirked an eyebrow at other two Fallen. "Why are two so startled by him." Jamming a thumb towards Mecha. "We've seen more intimidating robots built by Azazel."

That comment made Alvis' face drop to neutrality. _'What...?'_

Millet made a huff in a childish way. "When you wake up in the morning, the first thing you least expect is being told you had a robot jam your wings back into your body and then machine then appearing out of the blue."

"What?"

The Fallen looked over to Alvis to see a very, very, downfall expression chiseled on his face, but unfortunately, Kalawarner explained. "Our Leader Azazel, loves to collect things and is a research fanatic, especially on Sacred Gears. At times he'll invent things at random, such as robots, laptops, tools and so on. While I am surprised you have your own robot, it doesn't match up to the intimidation as Azazel's robots pour out. We were just a bit surprised, but your robot has a bit of intimidation." Taking a bit of the robots cooking, Kalawarner drooled at how good it tasted.

A gust of wind was felt before another word could be uttered, the three blinked as they saw **both** Alvis and Mecha in the corner of the room, crouched, with Alvis poking the corner of the mat and Mecha had its hands placed behind its head as it stared thoroughly at the floor.

"Did you hear that Mecha? You're not intimidating." Alvis lamented with those anime tries threating to pour out. "We're out of date, behind, the mythological world sounds cruel when it comes to science. So cruel."

Mecha nodded weakly, the one thing it had going for it, was being intimidating and saying that it was not was like telling a monster it is not scary. Meanwhile, Raynare stared at them with a wry smile as she watched Alvis fall over and curl into a ball. Mittelt just looked on with confusion at the scene, was he really that upset over what they told him? Meanwhile, Kalawarner continued to cutely nibble on the robots perfectly cooked breakfast.

"O-oh!" The three Fallen turned to see Asia with an expression of shock as she saw the two Fallen she healed up and about (One more so in her own world eating.) Asia cocked her head to the side and gasped. "Alvis, Mr. Robot! What's wrong! Are you ok!?" The girl quickly scrambled over to them, trying to cheer them up and even tried to lift them up. Only for Alvis to mutter something about being washed up.

Also Mr. Robot, hello, how cute could this girl get?

"Who's that?" Mittelt asked as she watched Asia attempt to pick up Mecha, to only fall back and land on her butt.

"That's Asia," Raynare answered. "She's the one who **really** attached your wings, Mecha only held them in place." Raynare could already see the relief washing through their faces at that discovery.

"W-Well that's a relief… but…" Mittelt started to feel tingly on her upper back, subconsciously rubbed the area of where her wings would be. "… To think a girl like that could do such a thing. In one night?"

Rayare gave a smile as she watched the girl. "She had it done under an hour or two. She even healed mine too. When it comes to healing, she's very determined and she didn't even seem that winded after it all."

"Amazing. To pull off such a possibility." Kalawarner stopped her munching to gaze upon the nun with a respectable look. "Does she posse a Sacred Gear?"

"Yea." Raynare shortly replied. "A healing type. It doesn't matter what type of person you are, Devil, Fallen, Angel, she will heal you. She's pretty devout from what I've seen of her, though she doesn't mind being in the same room with Alvis."

"That's quite the theory to make," Alvis stated, haven gotten over his depressed state, Mecha, however, was still in the corner with Asia using all her might to budge it. "You've only seen me and her interact for a few mere minutes, and that was only a few hours ago."

"Ara~" Raynare smirked, her eyes giving a shine of mischief. "Perhaps, but she's living under the same roof as you, sleeping under the same roof as you… Maybe there's more to it?"

Alvis gave a light scoff. "Please don't joke about that." He stared into those suggestive eyes that remained supreme in the girls' eyes. "If Asia were to hear-"

"AH!"

Oh, here we go.

Asia stopped trying to move Mecha and pushed her fingers together. "Me… and Alvis… w-we can't, h-his a D-Devil… I… Oh, Lord! Please fix my wondering heart!"

 **POW-BANG!**

Alvis grunted as he clutched his head as the power of God clamped his head in a vice and tightened it. He took a depth breath and fixed himself. "And that's why I hate those types of jokes." He growled almost in the direction of Raynare.

"He's a Devil?" Kalawarner said with surprise. "I'm actually surprised, to be honest."

"I was the same way at first," Raynare said honestly. "But once you get to know him, his not all that bad and sorry Alvis…"

When did his life become so hard?

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

After that commotion was cleared up and Mecha was smacked out of its own depression, Alvis was doing the wash-up. Of course, he left some food for Rias. The girl was sleeping for a long time now, it was as if she was purposely being kept asleep, so some lazy writer can find an opening to fit her in…

 **Suspicious**

"Don't!" Mittelt froze in her tracks at the voice of the scientist. "That's the scrap bin, the waste bin is over there." He pointed to a black coloured bin opposite the scrap bin.

Mittelt blinked twice before complying with him. "Does it really matter though, you'll be throwing both out." The smallest of Fallen stated.

"I use that scrap for building things."

"You're weird."

"I make do with what I got."

The small Fallen walked up to him and put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes, she stared at him. This caused Alvis to raise an eyebrow at what the girl was doing. For a girl that seemed to be older than him, she was very childish. Though Alvis supposed not many people get the chance to fully mature. Both mentally and physically.

"What does Ray see in you?" The little girl asked as she tried to fathom why Rayanre would pick this guy, he seemed, weird, not in a bad way but he was out there. Well, as far as the norm went.

Alvis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, little girl, you would have to ask her that yourself as even I am still trying to figure it out." Alvis let a small smile appear when he saw her cheeks puff at calling her a little girl. Also, he'd keep on to that 'Ray' nickname, could be very good teasing material.

"Little!" Mittelt looked like she was going to blow. "I'm not little! I'll have you know I'm tall for my age." She placed her hands on her hips and smile proudly.

Alvis gave an unsure look. "Uh-hu, and how old are you?" That comment made the girl deflate. "Cuz, that's roughly the height of a twelve to a fourteen-year-old. Also, I'm assuming Asia is a year younger than me and she's still taller than you."

"B-be quiet! Y-you Shut-in!"

"Loli."

That really made her cheeks expand. "Of course, you could always eat more healthy food or do excise to gain some height." Alvis shrugged as he watched the girls face go red from embarrassment. "Then my shirt would properly fit you." Perhaps he was poking too much fun at the girl. But unlucky for Alvis, that was the last straw.

The Fallen pounced on his back, too much of Alvis' surprise and lightly whacked him on the head repeatedly while chanting. "I-IDOIT! S-Shut up! S-Shut up!"

For such a small girl she had a strong grip! He couldn't dislodge her. "RAYNARE! I'm being attacked by an enraged child! HELP!" Perhaps saying the word _child_ was the wrong course of action as that increased the pain inflicted on his noggin.

Raynare watched as the Mittelt made Alvis stumble around the kitchen, amazingly, he hasn't crashed or knocked anything over. "Should we help him?" Kalawarner asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Nah, those two will get along just fine."

 **BANG**

"They'll get along just fine."

"Oh Lord have mercy..." Asia quietly said so she wouldn't hurt Alvis anymore from the pain he is currently enduring.

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

After that _little_ incident was taking care of and the kitchen was cleaned (again) Alvis re-seated himself on his armchair and sighed, _'It's only early in the morning and all this random stuff happened. Man, the mythological world is a lot more active than the human world.'_

Hearing the creaking of the stairs, Alvis looked to see Rias walking down them… wearing one of his shirts and shorts…

 **Magnificent**

"Comfy there, boss?" Alvis asked, his eyebrows twitching a little. Was it 'Wear Alvis' clothes day' or did he just miss a memo? But he had to admit, the way his clothes hung off her was very appealing, while the shorts for her were long, it cut a few inches short above her knee, exposing parts of her creamy thighs. His shirt, of course, was baggy on her, but it exposed some amount of cleavage and it didn't look like she was wearing a bra… oh boy.

"Hm?" Rias cocked to the sound of origin and a bit of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Ah, well, yes. I hope you don't mind if I borrow these, I had no other change of clothing."

Alvis waved her off nonchalantly. "It's fine. Don't be a stranger, have a seat." Wait did she say borrow? Anyways, moving on. Following Alvis' gesturer, Rias sat down and made herself comfortable. Not a minute before she sat down, Mecha came in with her breakfast. (Unknown to everyone, it had just made it fresh.)

"Oh…" Rias slowly took the plate from the metallic hands of Mecha. "Thank you." Mecha gave a thumb up before walking away to do who knows what. Rias blinked at the retreating figure of the robot before saying. "What a quirky robot, By Devil's standards, he would be considered obsolete. Then again, I would have to ask Ajuka Beelzebub." Rias hummed as she dug into her breakfast.

 **Alvis' eye twitched**

He wondered why there wasn't such a commotion over _functionally operating robot that can beat the shit out of an exorcist._ Still, somehow Mecha is obsolete in terms of Fallen and Devil standards. He'd have to consider their machinery as they are making it sound like their robots are some Iron-Man shit. Puffing out air in an annoying matter, Mecha would need some serious upgrades if it wants to be pit up against them.

But still, this would probably sting in Mecha's hard drive.

"Alvis," Rias called out to which she got a hum in response. "Is Asia here?"

He nodded. "Ya, she's just in the bathroom fixing herself." Of course, there was three of the opposing faction in his house and hopefully, things wouldn't go south. "She'll be down in a minute."

"Hi, Alvis where do you-!" Raynare stopped in her tracks as she saw Gremory sitting with Alvis, the girl couldn't help but tense. "A-Ah! H-hello."

Rias merely smiled at her. "Hello. I don't believe we had the time to be properly introduced. Raynare, correct?"

"A-Ah yes. I'm assuming you're Alvis' boss, right?"

"I am."

Raynare gave a dry laugh. "What's this about? Is it about me killing my boyfriend? If that's so, I can understand why you're here."

' _Boyfriend…? Huh…'_

Rias gave a friendly reassuring smile. "Don't worry; Alvis cleaned up everything with me. Ironic though, the person you killed cleaned up your crime." That got a small laugh out of Raynare. "Plus, it wouldn't be fair to hate you for doing the right thing even if your action was wrong. Everyone makes mistakes, myself included."

"Thank you." Raynare smiled. "I should also thank you for bringing Alvis back as if it weren't for him, Asia wouldn't be as safe as she is, I really thank you and Alvis for that."

"It was my pleasure." Rias smiled warmly. "On the matter of Miss Argento, I would really love to talk to her, if she doesn't mind."

The three turned to a source of a creak in the floor to see Asia stepping forward, looking at the Gremory with hesitation. As Mecha was walking by her to stand by Alvis' side, she quickly paced alongside the machine unit she was in-between them both. "U-Um… hello… M-miss?"

"My name is Rias Gremory. The territory surrounding this town belongs to me and Alvis here is my newest servant. Thanks to Alvis and his insight, I have no real reason to take action or enforce punishment on you or any of the Fallen Angels here." That got a sigh of relief out of everyone in the room. "Though that brings me to another matter, something Alvis also alerted to my attention. You have nowhere to go, correct?"

Asia dipped down her head in sadness. "Ah… yes, that's true."

"And that you possess a rare and beneficial power," Rias stated.

Asia looked at her hands with dull eyes that twisted Alvis' heart. "I'm aware. My Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing holds no bounds to who I heal and no matter the person."

"That's correct. Though I cannot fathom the thoughts of the Church after they abolished you from the Vatican." Hearing that, Asia gripped onto Alvis' shirt.

"Also, the rumors I've heard about Fallen Angel Azazel do not fill me with reassurance."

"Yea… Lord Azazel is a bit weird when it comes to the subject of Sacred Gears." Kalawarner agreed.

"But I'm confident you'd like to set yourself on your own path? To choose your own future?" Rias asked with a slight smile as she looked at the girl.

"I…" Asia glanced to Alvis and then to Mecha, who had moved its one eye to look at her. "I don't have anywhere to go. A man once visited me in the Vatican and said, _'Home is where you want to be, and you'll know it as it'll feel warm and you'll be remembered.'_ Since the time I've been here I've felt a strong warmth from Alvis and Mecha and they remember me! They're… my friends! I would love to stay here with them and make new, happy memories that I may cherish."

"That's a wonderful thing to say… however, that leads to a problem. While I have no claims against you stay here with Alvis. I fear that someone might learn of your power and wish to have it for themselves. Humans can be very vulnerable when it comes to the Factions. That doubles when the one Faction takes internist in them and especially if it's a Sacred Gear. However, there is one solution to this that I am willing to offer. Do keep in mind you are not forced to do so if you don't wish, this is just an easy option for you." Rias inhaled. "Will you consider joining my Peerage?"

"That's a hell of an offer." Raynare whistled. Sadly, Raynare said a pun accidentally and this caused Alvis to snicker. "… Yes, anyways. You looking to get a good healer for them Rating Games?"

"Rating Games…?" Asia glanced to Alvis for an answer.

He hummed. "In the short, it's an event that takes place between two Peerages that fight for fun or for glory. I would imagine with your Sacred Gear it would be a massive help."

"Not saying her skill wouldn't be appreciated. But it's because of you Alvis and your belief in her is the fact she would be a helpful asset and is the reason why I'm willing to give up my Bishop to her." Rias put on her serious face, one Alvis was all too familiar with when the redhead was in deep thought. "Still, even if you decline my offer I will still aid you but if you were to join, another Peerage wouldn't be able to forcefully take you and would drop you off the interest levels of Fallen Angels, no offence."

The three Fallen just shrugged.

Asia looked back and forth, to Rias, then to Alvis and back to Mecha. "I-I don't know…" She looked up to Alvis. "W-What do you think…?"

Both Alvis and Mecha placed a gentle hand on each shoulder. "You do what feels right," He smiled gently. "Just know, if you do join, you'll make more friends who will look after you."

"Friends…"

"However." He stated firmly. "Once you become a Devil, there's no going back I'm afraid. That in result means no more residing prayers to God without hurting yourself. You also can't hold anything Holy without it seriously injuring you."

And that's when Asia's eyes dimmed in colour, he knew that would hold her back. He knew that expression, he has seen it on himself too many times, unsure, confused, doubting… _Being held back._ He knew Asia was too devout to make a simple change to Devil-hood, even after everything that has happened in her life, she was devout to God.

He hated to see that look on her face, hated it! That's the look… that should be on him, not her. Her eyes focused back on to his as she soaked everything in. "I need time to think…" She finally said, now staring into Mecha's eye. "I can't just abandon the Lord…"

"Well…" Alvis mumbled. "You don't exactly have to give up on him, you just can't recite prayers."

"Uuu…" Alvis twitched as she started to fidget in place as the indecision really started to spread across her face. "Really… I need time to think…"

Rias smiled in understanding. "Please do. I know it's a very hard decision." She closed her eyes and twitched, that didn't go unnoticed by Alvis. "It's one of the decision very few in my Peerage have had the freedom of choosing. But, when you do come to a conclusion be sure to let me know… now, that draws me to another matter, Alvis."

Alvis hummed in response.

"Are you willing to look after Asia for now? From what she's said, you are the _most_ person she is comfortable with. Actually… how old are you?"

Alvis sniffled "Seventeen."

For some odd reason, that caused the whole room to go into silence. "Why are you all looking at me like that?!" He asked, clear irritation visible.

"A-Alvis is that young…?"

"Dude, the way your hair is, and your height make you look away older, early 20's older," Mittelt commented.

Even Mecha was looking at the scientist. "What are you looking at!?" Alvis barked at the machine. "You're older than me!" He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. If Mecha could sweat drop, it would have.

The irritated scientist huffed. "I suppose that's the reason I get _odd_ looks every once and while when I'm dressed in my school uniform… how bothersome."

That actually managed to get a giggle out of Rias.

Raynare slithered over to Alvis, hooking an arm around his neck. "I wouldn't let it strike a nerve, honestly…" She smiled deviously and leaned into his ear. "It doesn't bother me~"

Kalawarner cracked a smile and whispered to Mittelt. "Watch out, Ray like 'em young." This resulted in Mittelt puffing her cheeks out to hold back the laughter.

"Y-ya…! I-I like you this way!" Asia said, out of pure innocence.

"Ah-ha!" Raynare stared at the girl with a glint of mischief. "Trying to wiggle pointers in, are we~?"

"Ah! Oh- hmm… uuu." Simple to say, the nuns face with as red as Rias' hair from embarrassment.

Rias watched with a smile as Alvis tried to calm the scarlet red nun while Raynare simply watched with amusement as she leaned against Mecha's frame. While no one was looking, Rias summoned her last Rook piece upon her hand and glanced at Mecha with a curious shine in her eyes.

' _I wonder…'_

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

As it turns out, Raynare had a house not too far from his own. She explained that it was the house she used when her bosses gave her the mission to scout him. While Kalawarner and Mittelt were a great company to have around the house (Kalawarner more so than Mittelt.) He didn't want the house to be cramped. Asia, however, was fantasic company to have around, she was just a big bundle of sunshine that never dimmed. To boot, she really got on well with Mecha, it was super adorable to see them interact.

That was until Asia called Mecha cute which resulted in the robot **blue screening**

Even Mecha wasn't immune to the Blue Screen of Death.

Still, even with the idea of becoming Devil still implanted in her head. She would ask what life was like as a Devil. She would ask him about the other people in Rias' Peerage. Though Alvis was happy to comply with answering her questions, he felt like he was basing her decision. Due to her innocence, Asia was very easy to manipulate and that didn't settle well with him.

As Alvis was reading the newspaper (Old-fashioned, isn't he?) He heard a knock on the door. Neatly folding the paper, he went to answer.

"Ah-hahaha!" Ivo laughed as he entered his home. "I have-! Oh… my back…" Ivo rubbed his back as Alvis heard a bone pop as the man walked in.

"Hi Dad," Alvis sighed at the usual greeting as he shut the door. "How was Germany?"

"Ah…" Ivo's eyes popped open as he remembered something. "Alvis, my boy! I have learned something that could put us behind! Far beyond in terms of inventing!" This instantly got a hold of Alvis.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Indeed!" The man proclaimed as he rubbed his chin. "Through my trip of Germany, I discovered that a German scientist has found a way to properly produce Nanites. His approach is through Bacteria, this approach proposes the use of biological microorganisms of Bacteria. Thus, the model uses a flagellum for propulsion purposes. Electromagnetic fields normally control the motion of this kind of biological integrated device."

"So, his using Bacteria in a way to produce them… wouldn't that mean…!" The younger scientists' eyes winded in realization.

"They can reproduce themselves," Ivo stated. "Though there is a limit to how much they can reproduce, each Nanite has a different set of coding to the next as a failsafe. One Nanite is different to the next as coding is used to exterminate the Nanite once it has done its objective."

Now, Alvis, had his arms crossed in deep thought. "The coding must be used to seize the main Nanite who is reproducing other Nanites, so it wouldn't be able to pinpoint one series of codes and stop other Nanites from being exterminated after their objective is completed."

"My thoughts exactly." The older man agreed. "I believe it is used so the Nanites don't become too self-aware and try to alter the host's body or to prevent the Nanites traveling to the brain."

"Would the Nanites be able to become that self-aware to took over a body?"

"I wouldn't believe so, the host would wind up dying as a result."

"Let me guess," Alvis sighed, knowing where this was going. "You want to apply this to the Medi-Gun, don't you?"

"Spot on!" Ivo grinned. "I do believe if we can get the Nanites to reproduce similar to white blood cells. Because of their small size, nanorobots could attach themselves to the surface of recruited white cells in which they can start to reproduce. Then squeeze their way out through the walls of blood vessels and arrive at the injury site, where they can assist in the tissue repair. Certain substances could possibly be used to accelerate the recovery. Which would increase the speed of the healing."

Alvis' eyebrows dipped. "Dad, the science behind that is quite complex. Passage of cells across the blood, the process is known as transmigration. That's a mechanism involving engagement of cell surface receptors to molecules, active force exertion of the vessel walls and physical deformation of the migrating cells… could cause problems. But, by attaching themselves to migrating inflammatory cells, while in theory, the Nanites can _'hitch a ride'_ across the blood vessels, bypassing the need for a complex transmigration mechanism of their own." Alvis paused to breath. "That would involve massive amounts of coding! By which the Medi-Gun beam would have to be strong enough to pierce the skin and muscle!"

"Be careful with big words Alvis, they scare certain people." The man chuckled. "This is the joy of experimenting Alvis! Now to… the… lab…"

Ivo cut himself short as he saw Asia, cutely blinking at the man with confusion. Asia looked to Ivo, then back to Alvis and so forth. "Alvis, you didn't tell me you had an older brother!" The nun said as she dipped her head to the side.

Both scientist at the same thought. _'SHE THINKS WE'RE BROTHERS!'_

"A-ah!... Uh." Alvis stuttered, snapping out of his shocked state. "A-Asia no, this… this is my Dad."

"Wait, Asia? I know that name…" Ivo's eyes narrowed as he went deep in thought when it hit him, he clapped his hands. "Miss Asia Argento! Of course! How foolish of me, I nearly forget you."

Asia's eyes widened with joy after realizing who it was. "Mr. Kagaku! I'm so happy to see you again!" The girl skipped up to the man and gave him a big huge. Ivo being surprised at the sudden burst and slowly returned the embrace.

The man slowly cocked his head to his son, who was currently giving him a shit-eating grin. "You knew that the two of us met? How?" The man slightly hissed, Ivo wasn't a person that was easily surprised, and this is one of the few times his son got him good.

"Ohhhh…" He dragged it on for effect. "She said something that only you would say _'Home is where you want it to be'_ , does that ring any bells?"

Narrowing his eyes dangerously at his son, he sighed. "You know she would do this, didn't you?"

"Heh, yeah."

"You're a really good manipulator, you know that."

"Learnt from the best."

Ivo rolled his eyes as he let Asia go, the girl merely glanced up at him and smiled, by God, that smile was contagious. "So Alvis, do tell what Miss Argento is doing here?"

Alvis merely rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, in a way it's hard to explain… but the jest of it is Asia is my friend I met while you were gone and I'm letting her stay here because she has nowhere to do go."

"H-Hai!" Asia instantly responded and bowed. "Alvis has been such a kind soul to me and has done everything for me. The fact that he let me stay in this warm home is proof to me what type of person he is." She looked to Ivo, giving a smile. "Of course, I do not wish to burden you, but you are the man that is responsible for raising such a kind, caring person, so I would understand if you want me to leave for the good of your family."

Silence flooded the house and Ivo's eyes dropped with a hint of sadness in them. When he had met this girl, she was gold in its purest form and she still is and to say he was enraged when the church banished her was an understatement. A smile graced his lips, how could he deny her?

"You knew that would happen to, didn't you?" Ivo simply chuckled.

"Perhaps."

Ivo walked over and placed a gentle hand on Asia's shoulder. The nun looked up to the older man who gave a gentle smile. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want. Can't beat my son on this argument."

This caused the girl to beam a bright smile. "Thank you!"

Hearing a familiar voice, Mecha made itself known by entering the hallway and waving to Ivo, too which caused Alvis' whole face to tighten and only a few words formed within his head.

' _I'm so fucking dead.'_

"Ah! Good morning Mecha." The little nun happily greeted.

By this time Alvis was slowly backing towards the back door and when Mecha saw the look on Ivo's face, it soon joined Alvis in getting a very low chance of escape. "Alvis, what is the meaning of this?" No emotion was present in the man's voice which was a sharp change to when he was been all nice to Asia.

"A-ah… yes…" Alvis stuttered an explanation. "There was some… complications upon meeting Asia… that required… u-uh e-equipment from the l-lab that I may or may not have uh… showcased to Rias, her Peerage, Asia and my girlfriend."

By this time Alvis had his hand on the backyard door and Mecha ready to make a break for it. "Is that so?" Alvis heard his Dad make _that_ laugh, the laugh of a demon awaking, and Alvis only did one action.

"RUN! MECHA! RUN!"

Asia yelped in surprise as Ivo flew by her like a bolt of lightning after the machine and younger scientist who both only got outside door when the man started running towards them. The only sight Asia saw was Mecha being tackled. The blonde girl tilted her head to the side and put a finger to the corner of her mouth in confusion.

"D-Did I say something wrong?"

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Raynare happily hummed as she strode up to Alvis' house, clearly excited to see what her Boyfriend was up to. Every time she entered that door, something new would always happen and she secretly hoped one day it would lead to the bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, she popped herself to the living room, one of the more common places to find Alvis' if he wasn't in the lab. She got an awful surprise when she turned the corner. Mecha was laid out on the ground face side like a rug and Alvis was passed out across the machines back, steam both imitating from their heads.

"Oh! Hello Raynare." The Fallen cocked her head to Asia who was setting down near Alvis. "Uuu… Alvis is… a-a bit light headed I'm afraid."

 _A bit._

When the girl heard a cough, she turned her attention to a man that was nearly identical to Alvis, the only difference being this man was taller and had black hair in contrast to Alvis' silver. The man fixed his collar as he stared at the Fallen, to which the girl could feel cold shivers course down her back at his gaze.

While gazing at the man, only one thought came to mind. "I-I wasn't aware Alvis had a b-brother…?" Raynare slowly said. The way he looked at her, it was so… so unwavering.

"Why are people soundly mistaking us for brothers?" The man mumbled as he looked over to Asia for an answer.

The little nun cutely poked her fingers together when the gaze fell on her. "Well, Mister Ivo, y-you look younger than you are, and Alvis looks older than he is."

This caused silence to encase the room. The only sound that could be heard was the slight moaning of agony escaping Alvis' lips. The room stayed in silence until Ivo started to crackle until it turned into full blown laughter. The two girls looked at each in surprise in the shift of atmosphere.

"Oh, Asia." The man chuckled as his laughter died down. "That's the best thing I've heard all week. Also, what have I said about calling me Minster or Mr? Just call me Ivo."

"…Okay"

"You must be my sons' Girlfriend." Ivo studied the girl and sighed. "He sure does know how to pick them."

The comment caused red to puff on Raynare's cheeks. "A-ah, yes. I do not hope I'm not… intruding."

The man merely waved her off. "It's fine. Alvis will be fine in a few hours or so. I heard that he did something bothersome as did Mecha and so, I gave them a light punishment."

 _It wasn't light_

After Alvis explained everything to his father of what happened while being pinned down by the man. He explained why the old church was 'suddenly missing', how Mecha was involved and how there was little to no reaction about Alvis being a scientist and having his own robot. Ivo being the all-knowing man he is, knew about the science of the mythological world was far-far pass that of the human world. He knew his son would take that as a direct challenge. Ivo was curious to what his son could come up with. He couldn't let his son get away scot-free after doing so many reckless decisions. So, he grabbed the back of Mecha's and Alvis' heads and smashed their skulls together.

A reasonable punishment if he were to say so himself. Though he did startle Asia.

Looking down at Alvis the man smiled lightly. "I suppose he knows what he's doing."

Raynare smiled at that. "I think he always knows what to do." The Fallen said to which Asia nodded in agreement.

The older scientist gave a quick glance between the two girls. _'Ah, young love. Reminds me of how I meet your mother. I honestly hope you do know what you are doing, Alvis… Don't be held back by anything… not even science… watch out for you people you cherish…'_

' _Don't make the same mistake I made.'_

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Alvis groaned in his sleep as the throbbing pain in his head started to calm down. Opening his eyes, he had his arms warped around a warm body. It would appear Raynare carried him to bed and slept with him.

That's when he felt round soft and firm flesh press up against his chest. _"Déjà vu I have been in this scenario before…'_ Also, it would seem she was wearing not but her tong, of course, she's not wearing anything else. That would be silly. Alvis stiffened when Raynare moved her chest up and down along his chest, moaning as she did. Alvis himself couldn't help but place his hands on her hips and slowly move up and down.

She didn't seem bothered by it. Her hand came upon his and she moved it elsewhere. With all the practical work he does, Raynare wanted him to be honest with his desires and _work on her_ if you catch my drift.

Alvis considered himself a bit higher than most guys when it came to desires and perversion and being locked in a lab you'd think it would be lower. But with this Dragons heart causing his body to want some touchy, touchy and Raynare wanting him to let out all the pent-up desire out, then…

"Hm… Moring Alvis." She hummed.

"Moring…?!" Alvis stated confused before groaning in annoyance. "He overdid it. I'm guessing you met my Dad?"

"I did." The Fallen replied. "Interesting man I must say. However…" The girl swiftly straddled his waist, pushing his shoulders down onto the matters, pinning him to the bed. "I want to say something else. You know it's very unhealthy for a man to keep all his desires pent-up~," She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her breast, erecting a moan. "You should let loose every once and a while, don't always be so doubting when it comes to someone you love." Alvis looked at her as his hand slowly slid across her stomach, enjoying the feeling.

"What type of woman do you like Alvis, hm~. Do you like women with big breasts that you can squeeze? Or do you like a woman with a firm round ass?" She leaned in close to him and whispered with half-lidded eyes. "Because I can be both."

Alvis gave a hum in response. "Can't I say I like everything about a woman?" Alvis slyly smirked as he felt the smooth flesh sensation of her thighs.

"That's acceptable."

Being sly, Alvis wrapped his around her waist and pulled himself up, so his back was against the head of the bed and brought Raynare in close to him. "You like to take charge, don't you?" Raynare smiled.

"I prefer being in charge." He smirked back at her. "Things go a lot _smoother_ when I do."

"Oh-ho~!" She hummed. "Though, I'd like to know one thing. What do you think of Asia?"

Alvis pulled the girl in closer, really squishing her firm round flesh mountains into his chest as he thought. "I adore her. She's a great joy to have around and I can't help but smile at anything she does, even if it's the simplest of actions."

"Then why haven't you moved on her?" The Fallen beauty asked, tilting her head in wonder.

"Huh?"

"You know, a harem, you are a Devil, it's natural for them." Raynare shrugged as if this wasn't anything new.

"I don't think Asia would be able to handle it nor would she be okay with it. The question differs though, why _are you_ okay with it?" Alvis asked as he quirked an eyebrow up.

"I've had a Leader that has collected and **had** countless harems over the eons and you think I care about that a _man should only be loyal to only one woman?_ I don't. Devils are well known to have collected women for harems, it's in their society. None would bat an eye at you if you had a harem."

"This my first time hearing a girl getting upset over the fact that _I'm_ not trying to get with another girl."

Raynare wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close so their foreheads were touching. "Alvis, you're a Devil, it's to be expected. Not only that, you have a Dragon's aura. That is guaranteed to attract women to you and I'm completely fine with that." Raynare ran her fingers across his back where Divine Dividing would normally appear. She then proceeded to lean in and whisper something to Alvis that even caught him off-guard and that was notoriously hard to do. "Honestly? That redhead goddess you call a Boss? I wouldn't mind ripping off her little skirt, hmm~? Does that sound pleasing?"

"W-wow… that's… that's actually fucking _hot._ " Alvis blew air out as that thought coursed through his head, he couldn't knock that remark off even if he tried to make a sarcastic remark. The way she said that was way too much of a turn on.

Taking action, Alvis surprisingly locked their lips together and left Raynare stunned. After snapping out of her stunned state, she returned the passionate kiss and moaned softly into it as Alvis parted his lips, seeking entrance to hers, to which she happily complied. It felt so good, _so right_ that she didn't want it to end.

While the two continued to kiss passionately, Raynare couldn't help but let hands explore Alvis' body. Slowly her hands slowly creased down his strong chest, then brushing her fingertips against his finely sculpted abs until she reached-!

 **Thud.**

Raynare hissed quietly so Alvis wouldn't notice as the two were forced the stop when a nose come from outside his door. She was so close, she knew it would be the closest she will get with Alvis for a while. The same trick won't work twice. Such a cockblock…

Upon opening his door, Alvis sighed when he saw Asia passed out with her face scarlet red. "Do you think she heard or saw?"

"Ufufuf~ I hope both."

Alvis' face deadpanned. "I'mma get dressed now."

 **Poetry of a Scientist**

Ah, the lab… Hasn't seen this place in a few days. The scientist slid his finger across his desk, picking up small grains of dust. Oh well, it would appear a cleaning will be in order.

Alvis slightly geared his head to the side when he heard a creak in the staircase. Also, he felt… something… **Holy…** creeping up to him.

 **{Partner…}** Albion warned slowly, not sure if this was friend or foe.

' _It's alright Albion, I know who it is'_ Alvis smirked, calming the dragon within his head.

"You know…" Alvis started, slowly turning around to the person. "I always knew there was something off with you, never knew you were with the church though, cousin."

"I wouldn't have imagined you becoming a Devil." The male voice said with amusement. "Thought you wouldn't have the time for it."

Now that the light was on the man, it showed handsome young man around the same age and height of Alvis with short brown hair and light brown eyes, wearing a dark red V-neck shirt with a high-collared white leather jacket over it with blue cargo jeans with a silver cross drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and brown shoes with brown buckles.

"Anyways, how have you been…"

"Issei?"

 **Thoughts to a Friend**

 **JESUS CHRIST! It's been a long time, 8 months to be exact! How you all doing? Now let me explain why I was absent. To start I took a break after finishing chapter 6, I took a break which leads into March to which I bought Nintendo Switch and the Legend of Zelda: BOTW**. **And if any of you have played it, you know how long it is. Fantastic game. THEN! I had State exams and which I had to study for, so the story was eventually lost to the wind, I remembered it at the start of summer, but I had a job, so it cut it short again. But recently, I found the time to write this chapter.**

 **Now onto the story itself. Now that I had time to think and look over it and I'm being honest with this, the chapters I'm only proud of are 1,2 and parts of 3. The rest I'm a bit saddened at the rest. 4 and 6 could have been better and there was no need for the fight to be that long and I don't even know what I was thinking when I putting Genji's ult in there, but it won't be appearing again. Falchion is passable, I can work with that. 5 could have been better, that's all I say. Alvis, also had different… changes through certain chapters that I'm not proud of, that's not how I wanted to portray him. I put him the way he should be in this chapter. So, I'm cleaning my sheet and starting a new from here and I'm gonna improve from here. I'm going to take my time with making these chapters and put more effort into them and I'm sorry for not putting much effort into them before. The story is really gonna kick off from here!**

 **Just a few notes on this chapter. Originally I was going to have this be all about Mecha from its P.O.V but I went against it and decided to do segments in chapters as you saw at the start. That's all I really have to say.**

 **Until then, goodbye.**

 **Read to Review.**


End file.
